A Pact With The Devil
by ladyhouse
Summary: 22-year-old Freelancer Kate Lewin has a connection to Damien Thorn that has remained dormant her entire life; until she comes face to face with the Antichrist himself in New York City.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Song(s): Sister Awake (The Tea Party), Running Up That Hill (Placebo)**

 _Damascus, Syria…_

Unscrewing the cap off her stainless steel S'well water bottle, twenty-two-year-old Canadian Kate Lewin downed a large gulp before wiping the excess that had fallen onto her chin. The sun had been beating down since six that morning and by noon, the temperature had already surpassed thirty-two degrees celsius.

Wiping the back of her hand against her forehead, she felt light fingers against her wrist as she looked up into the eyes of her good friend.

"The market will be a good place to take pictures of the mother's selling to buy food for their children" Abeela spoke as she adjusted her red headscarf to cover a flyaway.

Rising to her feet, Kate slapped her hat back on her head and gave a smile.

"Then let's go."

Tucking the protective lens cap into her messenger bag, Kate held up her camera and clicked off a serious of shots.

Tucked in between the Citadel and the Omayyad Mosque, she had visited the Souq al-Hamidiyyeh market on a previous trip two years past and it held a special place for her ever since she had met sixteen-year-old Abeela Al-Muhammed tending a stall of spices and hand woven scarves to support her mother, blind father, and two younger brothers living in an encampment.

Taking in a deep breath, Kate took in the burning of chili, turmeric, and pepper as she leaned in close and took a gooey date from a little boy sitting on a wooden stool.

" _Sukran gazilan_."

Smiling at the boy as she popped the date in her mouth, she held up her camera and snapped his picture as he turned around and hid behind his mother.

"You are always hiding behind the camera" Abeela's mother scolded as she shooed her son away to play.

"I prefer the beauty of others" she replied, aiming her camera at the older woman who waved her hand away.

 _It would be best for you to never have your face in circulation_ the voice in her head spoke as she pursed her lips, letting the weight of the camera fall around her neck and feeling Abeela's hand closing around her own.

"I wish you would wear more color, you wear dirty boots for boys and no _waradi, ahmar_ , or _azraq_ " the young Syrian chided as Kate examined the short sleeves of her white crew neck t-shirt and her dark brown Blundstone boots.

"I've never been one for color. I'm too pale" she replied as Abeela tugged her towards another vender.

"Will you take more pictures?"

Nodding her head, Kate adjusted the brim of her hat as she changed the light settings of the Canyon.

"The pictures all go on the chip inside, so I won't ever run out of film" she spoke as she trained the camera on an array of small frying pans that hung loosely on a piece of plywood.

"You take my picture for American magazine" a voice at her elbow broke out as Abeela greeted the stranger with a hug.

Focusing the lens on the two girls, Kate snapped continuous shots just as Abeela's younger brother ran into between. She couldn't pick up the Arabic conversation between the siblings but she knew they were heading elsewhere as she screwed the lens cap back on.

"We must go home to begin dinner before the _Adhan."_

 _2 Hours Later…_

Swallowing the last bit of her lamb, Kate took a small sip of water as eight-year-old Aashif seated beside her knocked his fingers against her knee.

"You have American coins?"

Reaching into her black shorts pocket, she withdrew three dimes and placed them in the boy's hand as he squirmed with delight.

"You remembered!" the boy chimed as Kate ruffled his hair.

"I always keep my promises" she smiled as she rose with Abeela and her mother to tidy up.

…

Feeling the warm evening air on her face as she stepped out onto the roof of the house, the young freelance Journalist closed her eyes and hummed.

She had arrived in the country a week earlier from a year in France after writing and photographing the attacks centralized in Paris and Saint-Denis and the office shooting at Charlie Hebdo and had expressed her gratitude to the family she had stayed with previous who welcomed her back with open arms.

Sitting cross legged on the edge of the roof, she pulled out her purple moleskine notebook to review her plans for tomorrow when a sudden heaviness in her chest made her gasp for breath. Tossing the book aside, she backed off the ledge and stood on her feet rubbing a hand over her eyes.

"Too much sun and not enough water" she whispered, reaching for her bottle.

 _I saw the woman,_

 _drunk with the blood of the saints_

 _and with the blood of the martyrs of Jesus._

 _And when I saw her, I marveled_

 _With great amazement_

Hearing the voice in her head, Kate grabbed her bag and began rummaging through for her pills. Grabbing the bottle of prescription loxapine, she popped one in her mouth and kept her eyes closed. The voices had been mostly dormant during her time in France but ever since she had stepped foot on Syrian soil, the voice had taken on a more persistent tone.

"Just breath girl, just breath" she whispered as the ancient call to prayer began to cry out over the entire city. Hearing the _Adhan_ bellowing from the mosque, Kate shoved her pills back in her bag and folded her hands over her head, running her fingers through her loose brown shoulder length hair.

"So, beautiful"

Staring out over the edge of the roof, her eyes spanned over the skyline as she turned and stared hard to the south end of the city.

 _Now I saw Heaven open, and behold…_

Clasping her hands together, the young woman fidgeted before feeling an overwhelming distaste in her mouth. Grabbing her water bottle, she greedily downed the rest of the liquid ignoring the drops that fell on her shirt as the wind picked up once more.

 _Go South, He is here…_

"Stop stop stop...please…just….stop"

Throwing open her eyes, Kate slowly walked backwards and only stopped when her back made firm contact with the wall. Listening to the cries radiating out over the city, she found it too much as she roughly grabbed her bag and headed back into the stairwell.

She would go to bed early to prepare for her final day in the city but first, she needed a glass of water and her notebook.

Changing into her sweat pants and a clean t-shirt, she leaned her back against the wall and opened to the last page of her notebook. Tucking away the last photograph she had of her mother, Kate uncapped her pen and started to scribble.

 _Voice in head told me to go south._

 _The voice told me He is there._

 _Who is He?_

…

 _Damascus (Christian Quarter of the Old City), Syria…_

 _The Next Day…_

Snapping a mother cradling her month-old son seated on a blue blanket, Kate kneeled down to get a better angle when she felt light fingers on her shoulder.

"We should go, there is talk President Bashar al-Assad's army is near" Abeela whispered as Kate rose to her feet.

Following the young girl through the crowds of people, her eyes darted around as a sudden pain began in her right temple.

"Wait…hold on" she breathed hard, moving towards the left of the crowd she found an alleyway where she leaned against a closed-door front.

 _He is near_

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the door while trying to catch her breath.

 _He is near_

Moving away from the door, the young journalist stumbled out into the crowd and nearly stumbled into a large fruit stand as she felt herself turning around to face the opposite direction. Hearing the shouts and the roar of heavy truck engines approaching from the all directions, Kate fumbled in her messenger bag and roughly pulled out her camera.

 _Capture this…CAPTURE THIS!_

Hearing the voice screaming inside her head, Kate whipped her camera around and started clicking off shots as fast as she could. Spinning around in amongst the chaos of the shouting and uniform clad soldiers, she aimed her camera straight in front of her and instantly felt the breath leaving her body.

It was as if everything around her slowed down to a complete crawl as her eyes looked up from the lens and into the eyes of another holding a camera in exactly the same position.

She was photographing him, while he was aiming at her

Staring straight into his eyes, she heard the voice that had been with her everyday of her life ever since she could remember…

 _Behold! I tell you a mystery. We shall not all sleep, but we shall all be changed_

Hearing the piercing scream of a rocket sounding from the blue sky above, she threw her hands over her ears as the camera hung hazardly around her neck. She could not drown out the blood curdling cries that fell all around her and as she opened her eyes, she felt an incredible heaviness in her chest as her eyes burned with sand, fumes, and debris.

The man was no longer in her distant view.

Turning around, Kate tried to survey the wreck of stalls that had collapsed around her when she heard someone calling out.

" **KATE, KATE!"**

Squinting her green eyes to try and make sense of the cry and the shape running towards her, she felt an intense heat against her face as she was suddenly knocked by strong hands out of the path of a frantic man covered in fire.

Watching two men holding blankets running after the flamed man, Kate felt hands on her arm as she stared into the eyes of Abeela.

 **"WE MUST GO, NOW!"**

Feeling herself being tugged out of the street, she searched the crowd anxiously for the man she had spied through the lens of her camera.

 _He might be dead_ she thought as the voice spoke out while she allowed her friend to half drag her away from the shattered market.

 _Here is wisdom_

Ripping her arm out of Abeela's grip, Kate spun around just as the threatening calls of armed soldiers in Arabic rang in her her ears.

"Please, we have to go" Abeela begged as Kate watched a solider grab a woman by the hair and toss her aside like a bag of trash.

" **HEY! HEY ASSHOLE!"**

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Kate watched as the solider turned around before she raised up her camera and snapped a series of frames of his face.

Training his rifle on her face, she was knocked down hard to the dirt ground as he pulled the trigger. Feeling a heavy body collapsing onto her, Kate heard another round of shots as she raised her eyes to see the solider collapse in an awkward heap on the ground. Pushing the body off her back, Kate rolled onto her knees and froze.

 _That headscarf…_

"Abeela? **ABEELA!** "

Grabbing the front of the bloody girl's shirt, Kate violently shook her before stumbling to her feet and dragging her into the mouth of an alleyway.

"Okay…okay…open your eyes…" she whispered, touching Abeela's closed eyes with her thumbs.

Hearing the shouts and rounds of gunfire around her, Kate ripped her water bottle out of her bag and splashed water on the young girl's eyes before throwing her head up to the sound of shuffling footsteps coming her way.

Feeling her mouth drop open, she watched as Asdhil Mustafi, Abeela's blind father walk perfectly straight down the alley with no hesitation, guidance, or problem. Placing her hand on the side of Abeela's cheek, Kate nearly tumbled backwards as the young girl suddenly shot up straight to sit and grabbed both of Kate's hands.

"You will be tempted. He runs deep in your blood. You _must_ keep running."

Staring into Abeela's brown eyes, Kate sat back on her heels and watched as the girl's father laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Closing her eyes, Abeela went limp as Asdhil bent down and picked her up in his arms. Focusing his cloudy eyes on her face, Kate watched as he nodded his head before turning around and disappearing out of the alley.

"I need to get out of here" she whispered to herself as she stuffed her bottle back in her bag before slapping the camera lens back on her device. Moving to the mouth of the alley, she watched the crowd and soldiers as she ducked out and turned north.

…

"This is your Captain speaking, we will be landing at LaGuardia Airport in less than one hour. We ask that you remain seated for the duration."

Opening her eyes, Kate pulled out her ear buds and shoved them into her jacket pocket before reaching down for her messenger bag that was wedged between her Blundstone boots. Pulling out her camera her eyes caught the dried dark spots that littered the cuff edge of her jeans and as she touched the spots, she watched the dried flakes scrap off and onto the floor of the airplane.

 _Abeela's blood._

Sitting back against the uncomfortable seat, she closed her eyes and remembered back to the market the day before…

Her smile had always brightened up any situation. So full of life and adventure.

" _You must keep running"_

"Running from what?" she whispered, keeping her eyes closed as the passenger seated next to her gave a confused look.

….

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Song(s): Best To You (Blood Orange), Bela Lugosi's Dead (Bauhaus)**

 _Mott Street, Chinatown, New York City…_

 _June 11_ _th_

Closing her eyes as the hot water hit her body, the young woman silently wished that she could just shed her entire layer of skin and start fresh.

A fresh new life.

A life where Abeela was still alive and with her family.

Opening her mouth, she allowed the water to pool under her tongue before spitting it out and grabbing Sosie's bottle of shampoo. Breathing in deep as the apple vinegar cider invaded her nostrils, Kate slammed her hand down on the faucet and pulled aside the curtain.

Watching the steam curl around the cracked vanity mirror, Kate wiped the palm of her hand across the cool glass and stared at her reflection.

It was her eyes that projected an old soul staring out as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. Rubbing lotion onto her hands, she brought it up onto her face as she frowned at the dry skin that would take most likely two weeks or more to tame.

Her roommate would not be home from work for another two hours, giving her plenty of time to upload the images from Syria and start a template for Vanity Fair. Tossing aside her towel she pulled on a pair of black tights and a white v-neck t-shirt before throwing her hair up in a ponytail.

 _Here is wisdom_

Hearing the words in her head, Kate marched over to the record player and grabbed the first vinyl from the black milk crate.

"Blood Orange come on down" she muttered as the music began to play.

Returning to the small pine table just outside the small narrow kitchen, Kate pulled out her camera, notebook, pen, and spare video cards from the backpack that had rested untouched since she had stepped foot in the fifth-floor Chinatown walk up on Mott that she shared with her friend.

Swiping her finger over the touch pad of her laptop, she watched the screen light up with a beautiful Damascus sunset before plugging in her video card and settling her back against the hard wood of the chair.

There was one picture she was specifically after.

 _Those eyes…_

 _He must have been a fellow journalist; no one in their right mind would have been in that market with all the warnings._

 _American? British?_

Hearing the bang of the apartment door to her right, Kate watched as her roommate Sosie crashed into the foyer balancing two brown paper grocery bags, a purse, and her keys.

"Damn, I would pay good money if Wen would consider installing a lift" the black-haired woman spat as she dropped her keys and watched as the bottom of one of the bags gave out.

Rising to her feet, Kate bent down and scooped up the bunch of celery and the loose lemons as Sosie dumped everything else on the one kitchen counter.

"You pay twenty-five cents for a bag and they don't hold" she growled as Kate handed her the celery.

"You're home early."

"Turns out people would rather have fun out in the sunshine than sit for three hours in a tattoo parlor" Sosie spoke, pulling open the refrigerator and shoving the produce onto the top shelf. "Speaking of tattoo's, are you planning on tattooing your Syria coordinates anytime soon?" she questioned as Kate glanced at her inked wrist before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Within the next week if you are free?" she replied, watching her friend filling the stainless kettle and taking down a box of peppermint tea.

Scrunching her nose at the overpowering mint smell, Kate returned to the table and re-took her seat as the last of her photographs loaded onto the laptop.

"Recent?"

Hearing Sosie's voice from behind her, Kate nodded her head as the vinyl record clicked off.

Holding her breath, she closed her eyes and focused her exhale just as Sosie squeezed her shoulder.

"I'll flip the record."

It had taken her a full two years to figure out that music drew the attention away from the voices and helped her concentrate on day to day living. It was still a struggle, but she hoped she had more time to investigate the world.

"Are you hearing your voices?"

Feeling the anger building her throat, Kate reached for her pen and tossed the cap aside.

"They aren't _my_ voices Sosie" she spat as her friend sighed.

"That's not what I mean Kat" she replied softly, bringing around the other chair to her friend's side.

"I'm sorry, Jesus, I just…."

Feeling Sosie's hand on her arm, Kate met her eyes and sighed.

"I just thought I would have more time before the disease got too much to ignore" she breathed as the black-haired woman beside her softened her eyes.

 _God Kate, I wish I could tell you it's not what you think; but I've sworn on my life not to._

"You know, maybe you should take some time off for a while and re-group. Maybe enjoy this City and the tiny ass place that you pay almost eight hundred a month for" Sosie smiled as Kate shook her head.

"If anything, I don't want to stop. I need to get as much into my life as I possibly can before I can't function on my own and wind up like…my mother" she calmly spoke, rising to her feet and moving into the kitchen.

"Your tea is ready."

Hearing Kate's muffled voice, Sosie firmly closed the lid to the laptop and met her friend in the kitchen just as she was coming out with a glass of water.

"Let's go out. I have to hit the pharmacy anyways and we can get takeaway and enjoy the sun everyone is talking about" she smiled as Kate took a sip of her water.

"I'm sick of sunshine, and I've got to call Libby at Vanity Fair…"

"Excuses, excuses Kate Lewin. Grab your bag and let's go."

…

Watching a middle-aged Asian man toss a scoop of hard ice onto a slanted shelf of crab legs mere feet from where she stood, Kate felt Sosie at her elbow as she avoided stepping on a stray cube.

"Right, let's get some eggrolls and wonton soup and then I need to hit the pharmacy for condoms" Sosie replied, hooking her arm under Kate's as the two young women walked past Liu's Fish Market in favor of Café China.

"I'll wait outside, my noise can't take the spices in there."

"Suit yourself."

Twenty minutes later, Kate rose to her feet and thought to storm the restaurant when Sosie finally re-appeared.

"What the hell happened to just wonton soup and egg rolls?" she questioned as Sosie smiled widely.

"I have a date this evening."

Blinking in surprise, Kate shook her head as she slipped her black sunglass up over her bangs and onto the top of her head.

"Leave it to you to score a date on an afternoon walk" she smiled as Sosie open the egg roll box and bit into one.

"Well he's cute, and two, I asked him."

"Good for you I guess."

Strolling down the crowded street, they turned back onto Mott as Sosie hung her arm around Kate's shoulder.

"I could ask him if he has a brother? Or an equally handsome friend?" she smiled as Kate felt repulsed.

"Not for me Sosie."

"A little distraction from your work might be a good thing you know."

 _I know._

 _But there has not been and as far as I am concerned, there is no one I'm interested in sexually_

"My work means more" she replied as they entered the small alcove and began to climb the five flights to their apartment.

"Well, I'm going for a nap so I'll let you get ready for your date" Kate spoke as Sosie nodded her head and made off for the bathroom.

Entering her tiny bedroom, Kate closed her door and kicked off her Tom shoes just as a fire engine roared down the street.

"Damn" she breathed, picking up her ipod shuffle and placing her headphones on her head.

Laying down on her bed, she turned the volume up to drown out any future voices and closed her eyes.

 _But the angel said to me,_

 _Why did you Marvel?_

 _I will tell you the mystery_

 _Of the woman and of the beast_

 _That carries her,_

 _which has the seven heads and the ten horns_

…

 _Three Weeks Later…_

 _July 2_ _nd_

 _6:34pm_

Finishing his Windsor knot, Damien Thorn reached up and smoothed down the collars of his crisp white dress shirt just as the heavy metal front door pulled open.

"I know you hate the publicity, but it pays my bills and yours."

Feeling his lips parting into a smile, the dirty blonde haired war photographer ran a hand through his hair before stepping to his bedside table. Taking up his watch, he fastened it slowly as Amani Golkar appeared at the bottom stair.

"Claudia is expecting a decent turnout tonight and I heard the Mayor might make a quick appearance."

"I'm wearing a tie, aren't I?" Damien scoffed as Amani brushed a stray hair off his sleeve.

"When was the last time you went to one of these things? Probably a year ago? So, grab your wallet and keys and let's go. Hopefully the catered bar is well stocked."

…

 _Orchid Art Gallery, New York City…_

Holding his glass of untouched Jack Daniels, Damien's eyes moved over the well-polished heads of New York's elite men and women who had come out to see his latest photographs.

Truth be told, he hated having them on display.

He knew of the pain that lingered deeply in foreign regions of the world, but he felt a sense of failure when he tried to convey the message in frames.

It was as if the visions of pain and atrocities for his eyes only and his judgement.

"Congratulations Mr. Thorn, you have an exceptional eye for detail."

Nodding his head, Damien felt a nudge at his elbow as he looked into the face of his agent Claudia Barrows.

"I'm glad Ron was able to put all this together so quickly. With the violence increasing in Syria, I think we were right to showcase your pictures as soon as possible to remind people the war is far from over" she spoke as Damien gave another nod to a woman passing by.

"I'm surprised he even took your call, seeing as I stood up his daughter a month ago" Damien replied calmly, taking a sip of his drink as Claudia shook her head.

"I know you have family money Damien, but I want to get your name and work out to the masses so please, keep your bachelor love life out of business. Or, your lack of a love life" she added before moving away from his side.

Smiling to himself as Claudia disappeared into the dense crowd, Damien raised his eyes over his glass of Jack Daniels and found himself staring at a thin, older woman with dark hair and burgundy lips.

"Mr. Thorn?"

Shaking the man's outstretched hand, he found himself looking back to the far side of the room. Failing to locate the older woman that had caught his attentions, he shrugged his shoulders and entered into a deep conversation with Mayor de Blasio.

Stepping around a heavy-set gentleman holding a pamphlet detailing the gallery, Ann smiled as she observed others admiring Damien's work.

She wanted only a glimpse of him this time.

Next time, she would reveal herself to him.

Making her way slowly through the crowd of people, Ann Rutledge shifted her eyes around the room as she took in the lit pieces that framed the walls.

His work was exceptional and defining at capturing the perfect angle between life, death, and pain.

And she was a true fan in every way.

Rounding the final corner of the white wall, her dark eyes rose onto the final photograph and she gasped as her eyes focused on those that stared out.

 _It couldn't be…_

Closing her eyes, she drowned out the voices of the people around her and conjured up the composite sketch the Organization had commissioned not long after the toddler had disappeared with her mother.

Hair colour could be changed, but the eyes, cheek bones, and jawbone were an exact match.

" _Damien is ten years old, should we arrange for him to meet his bride when he arrives home from spring term?"_

" _No I don't think so. She will not be leaving this Organization; so, we have plenty of time…"_

Opening her eyes, Ann smiled and felt all twenty years of her hard work searching for a young girl, pooling into her chest just as a figure came to stand beside her.

 _They've seen each other. The pact has brought them into each other's view. It won't be long now._

"I suggested the title "Reflection," but Damien does not like to name his photographs" Claudia spoke as she took a sip of her white wine. Staring at the photograph, her ears picked up the sound of soft paper ripping gently as she looked to the woman next to her.

"How much is the asking price?"

"Mr. Thorn's prints will not be available for another three weeks I'm afraid. But I can put your name down on a list…"

Signing her name at the bottom of the cheque, Ann held it out between two perfectly manicured deep red fingernails and smiled as Claudia took the paper and nearly dropped her champagne flute to the ground.

 _Five hundred thousand dollars_

"There…this is a mistake Ms…Rutledge. You want to buy _this_ photograph, just this one photograph for half a million dollars?" she asked incredulously as Ann nodded her head.

"Personally, I think it is priceless. I will take it with me, now if you don't mind."

"I…uh…let me just get one of the volunteers to help take it down" Claudia stuttered as she cranked her head around to try and catch the eye of one of the galleries volunteers.

Watching the male volunteer fastening the final piece of string around the papered frame, Claudia turned to Ann and spied her outstretched hand.

"Thank you very much" she smiled as she laid a gentle hand on the wrapping before following the volunteer out and into the gallery hallway.

Watching the woman disappear from her vision, Claudia took another glance at the hand written cheque and felt light headed. Turning around, she moved through the thick crowd and caught sight of Damien who still stood in the same place from where she had left him.

Downing the last of his drink, the thirty-year-old was about to duck out the side door of the gallery to end his evening when Claudia sidled up to him.

"I thought I should let you know that someone here thinks you are worth five hundred thousand dollars.

Looking down into her face, Damien furrowed his brow and leaned in close to block out the voices all around them.

"What?"

Handing him the folded cheque, Damien stared at the amount before looking at the flourished signature.

"Who is Ann Rutledge?"

"I don't know. She saw the picture and said she had to have it. I got one of the volunteers to wrap it as best we could with what we had, but she's already gone."

Staring at the signature, Damien racked his mind to try and put a face to the woman's name but came up empty.

"One picture? This person only bought _one_ picture and she paid this much?" he questioned as Claudia nodded her head.

"I couldn't believe it either. She said she was a fan."

 _Great, a stalker_

Tucking the checque into his pocket, he declined another drink before quickly kissing Claudia on the cheek.

"You've only been here for an hour Damien" she spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder as he gave a grin.

"You're lucky to have me for that long" he smiled as Claudia rolled her eyes and let her client vacate through the thick crowd.

Spying the front door to the gallery, Damien ran a hand through his hair just as a thin, blonde young woman stepped out in front of his path.

"You're Damien Thorn, aren't you?"

Staring down into the young girl's black eyeliner done eyes, Damien felt fingers on the sleeve of his black blazer jacket and as his eyes took in her chiseled cheekbones, he watched her own eyes take him in from head to toe.

Running her red nails down his blazer arm, she touched her fingers against his own as he suddenly pulled away with disgust.

"No thanks" he growled as he stepped around her.

Mentally tallying how many weeks turning into months it had been since he last had had sex, Damien pushed open the gallery door and stepped out into the warm July night taking in a deep breath.

Closing his eyes, he heard the far away crack of thunder in the distance and as he opened his eyes to the city street in front of him, he smiled and yanked off his tie.

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

Twisting his key in the red metal door, Damien slammed it shut behind while shrugging out of his blazer. Letting it drop to the concreate floor, he unbuttoned his dress shirt and hung it over the back of one of the black chairs at his studio desk. Watching the interior of his loft light up by the flashes of lightening, he unbuckled his dress pants and pulled them off quickly as he fell onto the perfectly made up bed.

Closing his eyes, he rolled onto his stomach to face the window just as a loud crack of thunder crashed with enough force to shake the pane of glass.

Opening his eyes, Damien pushed himself up onto his forearms and listened to the soft rain that started to sound against his window. Rising from the bed, he grabbed his jeans and pulled them up as he descended the stairs to his work table. Fumbling in the dark for the phone, he stood in front of the large paneled glass that looked out over the Hudson River to Hoboken as he dialed Claudia's number

"Claudia, what photograph did Ann Rutledge buy this evening?"

Hearing her tired voice on the other end, Damien waited for the usual banter about labelling and so forth when his eyes caught sight of a magnificent bolt of lightning streaking across the sky.

"This is why you really need to label them Damien" she spat as Damien ignored her words.

"Um, it was in the city, maybe a market, and there was a person holding up a camera in the background. Hair was blowing out, it kind of looks like you two may have taken a picture of each other at the same time" she added as Damien closed his eyes.

He remembered that day as if it happened yesterday.

The morning had started with great promise with cultural shots and portraits before the Army showed its ugly face and all hell had broken loose…

 _Feeling the solider roughly grab his arm, he had swung the camera around with one hand and had brought it up to his eyes just as he stared out across the market._

 _She had been standing there, her own camera poised to take a shot when he had lifted his eyes to see her clearly without the lens…_

Setting the phone aside, Damien fired up his laptop and scrolled through each photograph he had taken that day until he came to the one that focused on her.

Staring at her eyes, he zoomed in as much as he could and blinked as he saw his own reflection in her irises.

…

 _Mott Street, Chinatown, New York City…_

Taking the bottle of red wine from Sosie's fingers, Kate touched up her glass before setting it on the empty platter on the metal stair of the fire escape.

Hearing another rumble of thunder, Kate closed her eyes as the voice spoke in her head.

 _Behold, He is coming with clouds, and every_

 _And every eye will see Him._

"You're hearing the voices right now, aren't you?"

Hanging her head, Kate took a sip of her wine and leaned her back against the brick wall of the building.

"For a time, they spoke less, and I thought I was getting better" she whispered as Sosie softened her features.

"Have they been getting worse?"

"You know, it's only been since the end of May til now that they have been getting more frequent. I don't know why or what would set it off."

"You are a Journalist that travels the word into war zones and sees things that would send most into a downward spiral. Do you think that may be the reason?"

"Are you suggesting PTSD?"

Shaking her head, Sosie grabbed the wine bottle and dumped the leftover liquid into her glass.

"How about for tonight, we just drown them out" she smiled, just as a flash of lightening lit up the sky.

Closing her eyes as the rumble of thunder vibrated through her body, she heard the glass bottle settle against the ledge just as Sosie opened her mouth to speak.

"Will you ever tell me what they are saying to you?"

Letting out a sigh, Kate ducked in through the open window and strode to her dark bedroom. Grabbing the notebook off the chair that sat beside her bed, she returned to the ledge of the fire escape and handed her roommate the book.

"For the past year, I've written everything down."

Flipping through the notebook, Sosie's eyes took in the scribbles and words that spoke out from the pages. But there was one word that kept repeating itself.

"Who is Him?" she asked as Kate focused her eyes.

"I have no idea."

Clicking her tongue between her cheeks, Sosie closed the book and sat it aside as Kate stared down to the crowded street belong.

"Well, you write it like _Him_ is important; like Him is a title with a capital 'H' and there is only two I can think of that have that title."

Curious as to her roommate's interpretation, the brown-haired woman crossed her arms and settled her eyes.

"What two have that title?"

Taking in a deep breath, Sosie finished the last of the wine in her glass before answering.

"God, and the Devil."

Catching her breath, Kate turned her eyes back onto the street before staring up at the clouds above.

"At least you don't think I am crazy" she breathed just as the rain started to pour heavily, forcing them back inside the apartment.

 _No Kate. I don't think you are crazy at all._

…

 _Ann Rutledge's Residence, Westchester County, New York…_

Setting the wrapped frame against the wall just inside the foyer, Ann firmly closed the door behind her and threw the deadbolt.

Smiling to herself as she looked at the package, she needed to get it downstairs and hung as soon as possible to avoid damage and to alert the Organization members that a clearer image of Isabella James existed.

"I wonder what name your mother gave you that you go buy now?" she spoke out to the empty house as she picked up the frame. Opening the bookshelf in her study, she was careful to descend the stairs as she laid the frame on a wooden table. Flicking on the light switch, she watched as the precious objects and artifacts became lit with soft light.

 _The childhood relics of the Antichrist_ she smiled to herself as she carefully unwrapped the photograph.

Staring at the young girl's eyes as she held up her camera, Ann attached the anchor to the stone and let it rest perfectly straight. Standing back, she crossed her hands over her front and admired the two frames as they rested side by side.

Closing her dark eyes, Ann thought back to the first time, twenty-two years ago, when she had laid her eyes on the tiny infant baby girl.

 _(Flashback)_

" _You're going to love it Honey, no more hotel rooms or sleeping in the backseat of the car in the middle of winter."_

 _Bringing her eyes up onto her husbands, nineteen-year-old Melanie James smiled as she cradled her sleeping four-month-old daughter in her arms._

" _Right this way M'am."_

 _Following behind a suited man, Melanie shifted her eyes at her surroundings as her husband Paul led her into the red brick apartment building. Spying a doorman dressed in a three-piece suit giving her a smile, Melanie leaned in close to her husband._

" _We can't afford to live in a place like this" she sputtered as Paul put his arm around her._

" _We've finally run into some good luck with some help from the Church" he smiled as they rounded the corner and walked into a small office._

 _Rising from her chair, the dark-haired woman smiled as she held out her hand to Paul._

" _Paul, so good to see you again, and this must be Melanie" she smiled as the young mother struggled to hold out her hand in a greeting._

" _My name is Ann, and my my…a quiet baby. May I hold her?" she questioned, focusing her eyes on the obscured bundle that rested in a white knit blanket._

 _Looking at her husband, Melanie nodded her head as Ann rounded her desk. Feeling the light weight of the child in her arms, Ann folded back the knit blanket and smiled as her eyes gazed over the face of the sleeping girl._

" _She looks very healthy, nice rosy pink cheeks. What is her name?"_

" _Isabella" Melanie spoke proudly as the child gave a slight whimper before opening its eyes._

" _She never cries. She always appears content. Even when she was sleeping in a wicker basket between the front seat of the car at night" Melanie spoke as Paul tightly gripped her shoulder. Feeling the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, Melanie watched as Ann reached out and touched her hand._

" _She won't always be known as the baby in the wicker basket" she reassured as Melanie wiped at the tears that fell down her cheeks. Bringing her eyes back onto the baby, Ann smiled as she stared into Isabella's eyes._

" _We will take care of you Isabella; we will take care of all of you."_

Opening her eyes, Ann smiled as she brought the fingers of both of her hands up and placed them gently on the framed photographs of Damien and Isabella.

"Your life is just beginning Isabella James."

…

 **Thank you to everyone for reading, subscribing, reviewing, and following!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **Pwasington: Thank you for leaving my first review! Agreed. Damien does not see his fair share of love and attention on these boards. It's a shame.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

 **Song(s): Stranger in Moscow (Michael Jackson)**

 _Mott Street, Chinatown, New York City…_

 _2 Weeks Later_

Sitting hunched over her laptop, Kate Lewin grabbed the handle of her flowered coffee mug and took a generous sip of the cooled liquid.

Moving her eyes onto the time at the bottom of her screen, she counted exactly three hours before her meeting with Libby Dawson at Vanity Fair who had agreed to buy her story for its monthly column on the travesties of Syria.

Hearing Sosie's bedroom door open, Kate watched as a thin, equally inked young man clutching his plaid long sleeve shirt tiptoed through the living room before catching sight of her seated at the wooden table.

"Um, good morning" he coughed shyly as Kate nodded her head with a small smile.

Ten minutes later, she heard the padding of her roommate as she felt a hand on her shoulder before hearing her move into the kitchen.

"So, what's his name?"

Poking her head out of the small narrow kitchen, Sosie smiled as she held a peppermint tea bag between her fingers.

"His name is Kyle" she blushed as she disappeared back into the nook, banging glasses around.

 _This week Kyle, next week…_

"Why the hell are you up so early anyways?"

"I have my meeting with Vanity Fair at nine-thirty and I was editing my piece" Kate replied as Sosie came to stand behind her chair.

"Is that the piece on Abeela?"

Hearing her friend's whisper, Kate nodded her head as she hit save.

"Before the rocket hit the buildings, I swear, she was determined to push me out harm's way" Kate spoke as Sosie pulled out the second chair and sat down, crossing her legs.

"And then when that Syrian solider aimed his gun at me" she spoke as Sosie breathed out

"She took the bullet."

"Jesus Kate, you really need to shelf all this and take a break; it's not helping anything."

Hearing the genuine concern in her friend's voice, Kate shook her head before closing her eyes.

"I watched her blind father locate his dead daughter's body and carry her with no hesitation down an alleyway littered with debris from a rocket explosion. The man is blind Sosie, and he left their home of which he never left before without either his wife or daughter."

"Sounds like one of those stories where a one-hundred-pound mother is able to lift the full weight of a car off her child." Rising to her feet, Sosie made for the kitchen and poured two cups of tea before re-taking her seat.

"I don't think I will ever forget her last words to me Sosie. I just…"

Hearing the young woman trailing off, Sosie reached forward and touched Kate's hand.

"You are going to go insane if you don't let this go Kate" she whispered as Kate moved her hands into her lap before quickly standing onto her feet, sending her chair backwards.

" **INSANE? I'VE ALREADY BEEN DIAGNOSED A SCHIZPHRENIC SOSIE! I DON'T THINK I CAN GET MUCH FUCKING WORSE!"**

Shutting her mouth as her best friend let loose, Sosie heard the banging on the floor from the apartment below.

"Jesus Kate, I just mean…"

"Yeah, I know, I know" she sputtered as she brought her hands up on her hips.

"Do you want to know what she said to me?"

Raising her eyes onto Kate, Sosie shook her head.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to remember Kate, you need to move on. Finish her story and get it published."

Turning towards the window, Kate crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the foot traffic below.

 _You will be tempted. He runs deep in your blood. You must keep running_

"I have my meeting at Vanity Fair this morning, and then I am leaving the city" she spoke as Sosie rose to her feet.

"I don't think that's a good idea for you."

"I have to keep my mind busy, I want to continue telling stories before I can no longer separate fact from fiction."

Watching her roommate close the lid of her laptop, Sosie kept her eyes trained on Kate's back aa she disappeared into the small bathroom before firmly shutting the door.

Listening to the clangs of the pipes warming up, Sosie changed chairs as she lifted the lid to the laptop.

 _Right, she's having a shower_

Typing in the password that Kate had kept the same since she had moved into the second bedroom, Sosie brought up the file marked 'Syria' and clicked on the first photograph. Moving quickly through the pictures, she had to admit that her friend certainly had an eye for capturing the right moment and as she clicked through a set showing a marketplace, her eyes settled on a shot that made her breathing shallow.

 _It's him_

Staring at the good-looking man standing poised with his camera ready to take a shot, Sosie moved her hand over the mouse and zoomed in.

 _There was the hint of surprise in his eyes_

Feeling a shutter in her shoulders, Sosie moved the mouse to close the picture and found the computer frozen.

"Shit."

Double clicking the icon, her eyes went wide as the picture began to zoom in further without a key stroke. Hearing the water shut off in the bathroom, Sosie watched as the man's eyes bore into hers before the irises turned red.

Slamming the lid down on the computer, she rose to her feet and knew who she had to call the minute Kate left for her downtown meeting.

"So, I'm thinking of heading to Los Angeles to concentrate on Skid Row. I have a few female contacts there that I can interview and

"Kate, please, just stay home for a while. You may as well enjoy what's left of the summer in the city before running off again" Sosie pleaded as Kate walked across the living room in her towel.

"I'm leaving Sosie, you can still count on my half of rent and postcards" Kate spoke, fanning out the fabric shawl that functioned as a door behind her as she dropped her towel and started to dress.

Thirty minutes later saw the young twenty-two-year-old hauling her black Jansport backpack over her shoulders and her carry on over her arm.

"Be safe out there."

Feeling the worry and concern through the tight strength of Sosie's hug, Kate grabbed the red delicious apple that sat on the counter before she opened the apartment door and disappeared out into the hallway.

Grabbing her mobile phone off her dresser, Sosie tightened the belt of her robe before opening the window to the fire escape. Stepping out into the sunny morning, she sat on the stair as her eyes landed on the back of Kate heading towards the subway.

Scrolling through her contacts, she landed on Thomas Mallory and pressed the call button. Hearing the connection for international dialing, she waited on the line as a voice broke out.

"St. Michael's Parish how can I help you?"

"My name is Sosie Millar calling for Father Thomas Mallory please, it's important."

…..

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

Laying between the thin sheets with his arm over his eyes, Damien screwed them shut tight as the pain of the sudden migraine made him roll over towards the edge of the bed.

"Just what I need" he moaned as he threw the sheets off and grabbed his grey sweatpants. Entering the bathroom, he turned on the faucet to cold and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol from the wooden hutch. Downing two with a handful of water, he brought his eyes up on the mirror and screwed his eyes shut.

 _Damn it, what in the hell is going on?_

Forcing his eyes open, he felt something warm behind his ear and as he brought his fingers up, he felt the liquid. Pulling his fingers away, his eyes caught the sight of blood as he grabbed a face cloth. Soaking it with water, he explored the side of his head with his free fingers until he found a tender spot.

Wincing as he applied pressure, Damien swore under his breath as he looked once more in the mirror. Remembering the night before, he had done nothing that would explain why the side of his head was bleeding, or why he would have such a piercing migraine.

Leaving the bathroom, he squinted as he made his way towards the kitchen in the bright morning sun that radiated through the wide panel glass windows.

 _Black out curtains_ he thought as he entered the kitchen. Still holding the face cloth against his head, he opened the cupboard above and grabbed the bag of coffee. Scooping out the fine grind, Damien cursed as the bag tipped over and onto the ground.

"Damien?"

Hearing the muffled call of his name, he turned around just in time to see Kelly Baptiste come to stand just outside the kitchen door holding a carboard box in her arms.

 _Just great_

Pulling the cloth away from his head, he watched as Kelly kept her eyes on his shirtless chest before looking into his face.

"What happened?"

Hearing the concern in her voice, Damien shook his head as he turned around and tossed the bloody cloth into the sink.

"Honestly? I don't know" he spoke as Kelly stepped towards him.

"Let me take a look."

Nodding his head, he bent down as her eyes fell on dried blood caked to his scalp and strains of blonde hair.

"Jesus, Damien, this looks deep" Kelly muttered as she poked and brushed aside as much of his hair as she could. Feeling her eyes furrow, she stepped back and stood a foot away from him.

Spying confusion in her eyes, Damien turned towards his work table and spied his navy hoodie. Pulling it up gently over his head, he tugged at the edges as Kelly opened her mouth to speak.

"Your heads seems to have stopped bleeding, but I don't see any open cut or anything" she spoke as Damien straightened up to his full six feet in height.

"Well my head can't just bleed" he spat as Kelly motioned for him to lean down once more.

"Wait…here."

Feeling her fingers along his scalp once more, Damien felt tenderness as she smoothed down his hair.

"It looks like, I don't know what it is, it looks like it could be a tattoo" she spoke as Damien pulled away in irritation.

"Jesus, I'm not the type of person to go and tattoo my skull Kelly" he spat as Kelly moved past him and into the kitchen. Spying the cloth laying in the bottom of the sink, she scrunched up her nose as she smelled the rust of the blood. Though she was not foreign to the smell and presence of blood in their line of work, she knew she would never get use to the smell.

"I am on my way to Vanity Fair, and I thought I would bring you the rest of your things from my apartment."

Hearing her soft words, Damien shoved his hands in his sweatpant pockets as his eyes fell onto the box that sat on the concreate floor.

Clearing his throat, he watched as she nodded her head.

"I appreciate it Kelly" though what else he had left at her place after the night he had suddenly broken off their relationship at damn near ten at night was beyond him.

Staring into his eyes, Kelly slowly walked to stand in front of him and as she raised her chin, she searched his face for something that gave the hint that he also thought they were making a mistake in ending their relationship.

But she found nothing.

"Right then, I'll get going" she offered as Damien followed her to the door.

"Thanks Kelly."

It was all he said as she walked out the door without a look back with her wet eyes.

Watching her back disappear around the hallway corner, Damien slammed the door shut before throwing the lock. Ignoring the box on the floor, he re-entered the kitchen to finish making coffee when his eyes noticed the hand written checque tacked to the fridge door.

"Ann Rutledge."

Speaking her name, he felt a sinking feeling in his shoulders as he took the paper in his fingers. Flipping it over, his eyes fell onto a scrawled address with no telephone number. Smelling the brewed coffee, he took down a white mug from the shelf and poured in a good amount of milk as he sat the cheque on the counter.

…

 _Vanity Fair Office, 1 World Trade Centre, New York City…_

Climbing up the stairs of the subway station, Kate Lewin slipped her sunglasses back down over her eyes as she joined the masses on the heavily crowded sidewalk. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she could feel the piercing heat of the morning sun and as she crossed into the shade of Vanity Fair's office building, she ripped off her sunglasses and started to fan herself with the back of her hand.

"God, I've never had a problem with heat before" she moaned as she watched the fashionable women and suited men pass by and enter the building.

 _Vanity Fair wants your piece Kate, just get in there, have your meeting, and then get to JFK for the first flight out of here to LA_

Repositioning the bag on her shoulder, Kate turned around and entered the air-conditioned building breathing in a sigh of relief.

 _Sweet sweet cool air_

Making her way to the security desk, she scribbled her name and clipped a visitor badge to the front of her white blouse as the guard gave her directions to the sixteenth floor.

"Thank you."

Joining the full elevator, she swung her backpack down to rest on her black flatted feet just as another three bodies squeezed in before the door closed with a ding. Standing still, she could feel the elbow of the suited man next to her jabbing into her rib cage as she brought her eyes up to watch the numbers rise as the elevator climbed the floors.

Staring at the red digital numbers, her eyes blinked as they passed the sixth floor. Counting silently in her head, she watched for the number eight and felt her eyes screwing into confusion as the number 66 flashed by.

 _What the hell?_

Blinking her eyes quickly, Kate rubbed the back of her neck as she fixed her eyes once more onto the red digital numbers.

 _It's just the heat, get a grip_

Hearing a throat clearing in front of her, Kate wished she had filled her water bottle before jamming it deep into her bag as her eyes caught sight of another flash of numbers.

 _666_

Closing her eyes, she tilted her chin into her chest just as a loud ding announced their arrival on the sixteenth floor.

"Thank God" she muttered as a woman standing in front of her turned around with a raised eyebrow. Moving through the crowd of people, Kate tugged at her blouse as the cool air swirled around her.

 _Why in the hell am I still feeling so warm?_ She thought, fanning her face with her hand as she made her way down the carpeted hallway towards the Vanity reception office.

 _Give Me a drink_

Stopping dead in her tracks, Kate Lewin felt the sweat running down her back as she heard the voice in her head.

It was male.

It had never been a man's voice before.

Turning to look out the large window that faced onto the busy New York street, Kate felt her feet moving just as her hand banged against the glass.

Jolting, she breathed in deeply as her eyes seemingly searched the traffic below.

"Are you Kate Lewin?"

Hearing her name, Kate turned around and spied a spectacled red headed woman holding a notebook.

"Yes, I am" Kate replied as the woman swept her hand out to her side.

"Ms. Dawson is running late with her appointments, she is in with another Journalist as we speak, and I was asked if I could get you anything?"

 _Get me anything? How about a good night's sleep on an airplane first class?_

"A glass of water would be fine."

Nodding her head, the assistant darted off back down the hallway as Kate returned her eyes to the window pane.

 _Him_

 _Him is out there somewhere_

"Who are you?"

Hearing her own whisper, she blinked quickly before turning to follow the editor's assistant towards the magazine's office.

…

 _Forty minutes later…_

Tossing down last month's issue of the magazine, Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile phone just as Libby Dawson's office door swung open.

"I'm sure he'll come around Kelly, you've just got to be patient. Remember, you both are in this field and the situations you've been in are going to be taxing on any relationship."

Hearing Libby's voice, Kate raised her eyes and watched as the heavy-set editor patted the back of the woman standing next to her.

"Ah yes, Ms. Lewin. Kelly Baptiste? I'd like you to meet Kate Lewin one of our newest publications on human rights from around the world."

Rising to her feet, Kate held out her hand and smiled as Kelly lightly flexed her fingers.

"You won the Robert F. Kennedy Journalism Award last year for your coverage on Ethiopia correct?"

Hearing the young brown haired women's words, Kelly smiled as she tightly gripped Kate's hand.

"I did. You're pretty tanned where were you recently Kate?" Kelly questioned as the voice in her head sounded out a threat…

 _He has stretched out His hand against them_

 _And stricken them._

 _And the hills trembled._

 _Their carcasses were as refuse in the midst of the streets._

"I…uh…I was in France" she faltered, drawing a complete blank on Syria as Kelly nodded her head.

"Charlie Hebdo?"

"Yes."

Releasing Kate's hand, Kelly smiled once more and turned to Libby.

"I'll send you over my photos from Damascus once the Times has proofed my article."

 _Damascus…_

 _Syria_

"It was nice to meet you Kate, and congratulations on your Vanity Fair piece."

Watching Baptiste leave her and Libby Dawson, Kate wanted to ask about Damascus but couldn't form the words as the Journalist left the office.

"Right, Kate, shall we?"

…

 _2 hours later…_

Stepping back out into the summer sun, Kate unscrewed the lid of her water bottle and downed a large gulp before shoving it back in her bag. Smartly changing into a black tank top and tanned shorts in a Starbuck's bathroom, Kate moved through the early lunch crowd towards the sidewalk and flung out her arm to hail a taxi.

"Morning pretty lady, where you off to?"

Sliding over the back seats, Kate slammed the door just as the driver turned around and winked.

 _Great_

"JFK International please" Kate spoke as the driver nodded his head.

"You pack light. You could teach my wife a few lessons" the driver sang as he pulled out into the traffic and immediately slowed to a crawl.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Kate ran fingers through her hair and fanned her face with the back of her hand as the driver switched on the air.

Sending a text to her friend Ashley in Los Angeles, Kate let out a puff of air through the side of her mouth as she checked her wallet to make sure her credit card was still there.

"So where are you going pretty lady? Today in the city, it is as hot as the Caribbean" the driver piped up as he turned up the radio to drown out the ac.

"Los Angeles."

"For work or play?"

"Work" Kate replied as she tucked her phone away and looked out her window.

"Pity, pretty girl should be playing."

Moistening her lips, Kate dropped the hand that was supporting her head on the arm of the door and stared hard into the review mirror catching the driver's eyes.

 _The Lord do so to me, and more also,_

 _If anything but death parts you and me_

Refusing to break her dark glare with his eyes in the mirror, Kate heard the voice in her head and as she opened her mouth to repeat the words, she felt the brakes of the car slam as she shook her head.

"Did you crash?" she spat as the driver shook his head.

"That woman walked out in front, she's lucky she's not under my tires" he pointed as Kate shifted her eyes onto the back of an elderly woman dressed completely in heavy black.

Shifting as the taxi began to move, Kate craned her neck to see the hunched woman staring right back at her.

…

 _JFK International Airport, New York City, New York…_

Holding her wallet tightly in her hand, she waited her turn as the tired booking agent finally met her eyes.

"Welcome to JFK."

"Hi, could I get a one way to LA please?"

Feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket as the agent furrowed her brow, Kate dug out her Canadian passport and laid it on the counter as the agent shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but all of our flights out to Los Angeles are full."

 _Full?_

 _Since when the hell is a plane to LA from NYC full?_

"Alright, San Francisco then."

Shaking her head once more, the woman locked eyes and grimaced.

"Nothing available either, I could put you on standby but by the numbers on my screen, you wouldn't make it."

 _This is impossible_

"Do you have anything to California?" Kate spat as the agent working on the next computer terminal looked over.

"I'm afraid not."

Roughly grabbing her passport, Kate shoved it back in her bag as she left the counter to allow the man standing behind to step up.

"I'd like a ticket please to Sacramento California, economy class" he spoke as the agent smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course, Sir, are you an Aeroplan Member?"

…

Dumping her bags on the seat across from her, Kate sat her Starbucks coffee down and pulled out her mobile.

"Not a single flight to California is absolutely ridiculous" she muttered as she took a sip of the hot dark liquid.

Googling the phone number for Greyhound, she was determined to leave the city before nightfall whether that meant having multiple transfers or a single ride straight to the first drop off point in California.

"Greyhound, how can I help you?"

Hearing the voice on the other line, Kate nearly knocked the lid of her coffee onto the ground as she grabbed her wallet.

"Yes, I'd like to book a ticket to Los Angeles please."

"One moment please."

 _Thank God_

Taking another sip of her drink, she would text Sosie after booking the ticket with a final goodbye just as the line re-opened.

"Hi Ma'am, it appears there is a labor strike in Los Angeles with our buses and partners and as such our drivers are not entering California for a period of twenty-four to forty -eight hours, though it could be more. I can get you as far as Nevada if you want?"

Ending the call without a response, Kate stared at the Starbucks logo on her coffee and remembered the piercing eyes of the woman in black that had run out in front of the taxi cab earlier.

Breaking out into laughter, Kate tossed her phone down on the table top and pushed the lid to her coffee cup onto the ground without a care.

 _It's like something is trying to keep me from leaving New York_

…

 _Rochester, New York…_

 _3 Days Later…_

Sending off an instructive text message to her daughter Veronica back in New York, Ann Rutledge straightened her back as she prepared for the weekly meeting she had attended on the same day of the week for the past six years.

Taking in a deep breath, she signaled with a nod of her head to the suit man at her right to follow.

"Do you really think she will answer your questions Ms. Rutledge?"

Feeling the scowl forming over her lips, Ann straightened the cuffs of her black blazer as she parted her red lips.

"Now that we have a real-time photograph of Isabella taken recently, I think she will sing like a bird in a cage."

Approaching the guarded wooden door, Ann watched as the security officer stepped aside before she retrieved a key from her pant pocket. Inserting it into the lock, she pushed the door open and immediately moved her eyes to the writing desk. Seated hunched over with a stub of pencil between her fingers, forty-one-year-old Melanie James refused to lift her head as Ann closed the door behind her. Pressing the key into the palm of the officer just as she had done for six years, she shoved her hands in her dress pant pockets as she let her eyes roam over the small bedroom that had been this woman's home and life.

Nothing hung on the walls, for fear she would harm herself or permanently enable her to remain silent as to the location of her daughter. A single bed bolted to the floor sat in the middle of the room as did a wooden writing desk and chair.

The window pane had been removed and installed with a two-way mirror that would allow the woman to look out into the empty yard and only wish that others could see her.

"Hello Melanie."

Ignoring the woman's words standing just inside the closed door, Melanie tossed her pencil stub aside and turned to face her.

"John sends his regards."

Feeling the anger boiling in her chest, Melanie folded her hands together and simply stared.

"I've been coming here to see you every Thursday for the past six years Melanie, you could do us and you a favor by giving us your daughter's name and her location. You could simply walk out of here in a matter of minutes" Ann spoke as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Remaining silent, Melanie took the piece of paper she had been writing on and tore it up.

"You know Melanie that I have a daughter too, and I would love to show and tell your daughter that you are alive and well and not deceased and suffering from a mental health illness."

Keeping her mouth shut, Melanie closed her eyes and sat perfectly still.

There was nothing in the world that would get to her open her mouth and speak to the woman who now stood in front of her. And nothing that would ever make her speak of her daughter.

Taking out her cell phone, Ann scrolled through her pictures before settling on the one in question. Holding her phone out, Ann watched as Melanie opened her eyes and stared at the screen.

"She's beautiful."

Sitting perfectly still, she felt the corners of her eyes stinging as she stared into the eyes of her daughter. Mentally calculating her age, she knew she had recently celebrated her twenty second birthday, and she couldn't help but wonder if the young woman gave her any thought.

"Would you like to know who took this photograph?"

Betraying no emotion in her face, Melanie watched as Ann pocketed her phone before staring into Melanie's tired face.

"Damien Thorn."

 _No…_

 _No._

Feeling her lips parting into a wide smile as she watched Melanie's eyes raise into hers, Ann purred as she straightened up to stand before scrolling through her phone once more and landing on a surveillance picture of Thorn. Flashing the blonde man's photo, she could see the change registering in the seated woman's features.

"You've remained silent to me for six years Melanie, but I can see you are terrified" Ann began as she moved towards the wooden door.

"You're very wise Melanie but also very stupid. "We will find her sooner or later, and if anyone is protecting her, we will kill them."

Turning her eyes to watch the dark-haired woman take the key from the guarding officer, Melanie tucked her chin into her chest as Ann scowled.

" _He_ is coming Melanie. The Anti-Christ will soon rise up and take his rightful place in this world" she spoke as she held onto the door handle.

"And by God when you see him, you will scream" she smiled as she slammed the door and locked it.

…

 **Thank you to pwashington, newgurl312, nirvana14, and serenakuchiki for reading, subscribing, reviewing, and following!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Song(s): Ave Maria (Schubert), Black Gold (The Foals), Eat Me Drink Me (Marilyn Manson),**

 _Armitage Global, 234 Broadway, New York City…_

Staring up at the hand chiseled engraved sign that advertised Armitage Global, Damien removed his sunglasses and tucked them into his brown jacket pocket as the lunch crowd began to head back inside through the double doors like herds of cattle.

Walking behind a navy suited man holding a briefcase, Damien caught the door and stared at the wall directory. Not finding the name Rutledge anywhere on the board, he turned and approached the security desk waiting his turn in line.

"I'm looking for an Ann Rutledge that works for Armitage Global?" he spoke, catching the furrowed brow of the overweight guard.

"Name doesn't ring a bell, but you can sign in and have a visitor's badge to get onto the sixteenth floor. Ask the receptionist at their desk, perhaps she is a new hire" the guard spoke tiredly as a courier slammed down a packet of mail on the desk.

"Sure, do you need a piece of ID?"

Grabbing the pen, Damien scribbled his name as the guard stared at the New York driver's license.

 _It's all for you Damien_

Tucking his license back into his wallet, he watched as the guard handed him perfectly clean visitors badge with a sudden smile.

"The sixteenth floor, have a nice day Mr. Thorn."

Clipping the badge into his shirt, Damien turned towards the elevators unaware of the guard removing the signed visitor's log bearing Damien's name as he tore it up into pieces and shoving it into his mouth, chewing quickly.

Keeping his eyes forward as the elevator climbed, Damien held his breath at the strong stench of perfume invaded his nostrils.

 _Three more floors_

Hearing the ding of the doors, he stepped out and rounded the corner towards a young blonde seated behind an expensive looking wooden desk.

"Hello, I'd like to see Ann Rutledge please."

Without looking up from her notebook, the blonde continued to scribble on the blank white pages as Damien rested his hands on the desk, almost willing the woman to look up.

"I'm sorry Sir, that name does not ring a bell."

Feeling the irritation building in his shoulders, Damien reached forward and grabbed the end of her pen in a bid to have her pay attention.

Raising her eyes, the young woman dropped her pen and quickly settled her back against the chair.

 _Oh my God_

"She must be employed here. She wrote down this address on the back of her checque when she bought my photograph from the Art Gallery" he added with haste as the receptionist continued to stare at him. Standing quickly, she nearly knocked her glass of water over as she folded her hands over front and stared at Damien with flushed cheeks.

"Mr…Mr. Thorn?"

Blinking in surprise as his name fell off her lips, Damien moved his hands off the desk and straightened up.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't realize it was you. Um, Ms. Rutledge is away for the day on business outside the City, but I will tell her you were here to see her" she spoke in a shaky tone as Damien narrowed his eyes.

"I will leave my number for her."

Scribbling his digits down in her notebook, Damien laid her pen back down as the woman stepped forward and held out her hand with evident nerves.

"Miss, how did you know who I was?"

Hearing his question, the woman lowered her hand back down to her side as she bowed her head and blushed.

"I've…heard your name, from Ms. Rutledge. She speaks very highly of you Mr. Thorn" she offered, feeling the immense thrill of speaking with the handsome man standing in front of her.

"Well, please have her call me" he spat as he turned to leave. Catching sight of the young woman's outstretched hand once more, Damien closed his mouth as he reached out and shook it.

Her grip was surprisingly strong as he released her fingers and shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"Thank you" he spoke, leaving the desk for the elevators once more.

"Damien Thorn, Damien…Thorn."

Repeating the name over and over quietly, the receptionist felt warm as she looked down at her hand with a smile.

"Damien Thorn, I can't believe it."

…

 _St. John the Baptist Church, 213 W 30_ _th_ _St, New York City…_

Walking down the sidewalk, Kate paused beneath the shade of a skimpy tree as she took in her bearings.

She had taken a taxi cab from JFK and as soon as they had reached mid-town, she requested to stop. Handing over a few bills, she waved away the change and breathed in deeply as the taxi drove away.

"God, I hate taxi's."

Moving on down the sidewalk, her eyes spotted a church sign before the actual building came into view.

"Wow."

She had always loved the outside architecture of Churches. The skill, the time, the amount of work that had been put in was utterly magnificent, and at this very moment, in the sweltering New York City heat, she felt the pull of the open doors awaiting a cool interior.

Entering through the opening between a set of iron wrought gates, Kate spied four well-tended and well-watered green plants lining the staircase as she stood at the threshold of the Church doorway.

She was not afraid to go inside, but rather, feeling cautious about how she would be received.

"God Kate, it's just a building" she cursed herself as she smelled the stale air coming from inside.

 _Why do Churches always smell musty?_

Hearing footsteps behind her, she felt a hard force against her shoulder as she crossed the threshold and found herself straightening up her composure. Turning around to have words with whomever had found it necessary to crash into her, her eyes narrowed as no one stood behind her.

"Jesus Kate, get a hold of yourself. You probably tripped over your own God damn feet" she swore as her eyes watched pedestrians crossing the road in front of the Church.

Following the pathway towards the wooden pews, Kate spied the Holy Water that sat beside the entrance. Hovering her hand over the water, she had no desire to dip her fingers in and anoint herself as she continued on, taking a light seat in the first pew to her left.

Breathing in deep, her eyes caught sight of three nuns lowering their heads simultaneously in prayer just as the Church bells began to ring signaling the welcoming of Mass.

Swallowing hard, Kate closed her eyes as the bells sounded off in her head.

 _Noise…Noise…._

Groaning as the final bell rang, Kate re-opened her eyes and spied an old woman leaving the Confessional Stall.

Rising to her feet, she crossed the floor and pushed back the green curtain before taking a seat.

"I am not a Catholic Father."

Hearing Kate's words, the Priest nodded his head as he balanced his Bible on his knee.

"We are all God's children my dear, he welcomes all in his House" he spoke as Kate felt her stomach lurch. Rubbing her hand against her forehead, she felt warm as the Priest tapped a finger against the wooden barrier.

"You are…uncomfortable in a House of God."

"Is it that obvious?" Kate breathed as the Priest turned the face her.

"Would you like to confess your sins?"

 _Sins? Sins are the least of my worries. I do not feel any burden with my sins_ She thought as she shook her head.

"No, there is nothing I have done that I can't live with. Father, I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia when I was sixteen, and I've been hearing voices more and more" she began as the Priest pressed his fingertips against the barrier.

"Do you fear that your Faith is waning because of this diagnosis?"

"Who else is there left to blame when I've been told by Doctor's it's not my fault?" Kate spoke calmly as she heard the Priest breath out.

 _You're not helping anything here Kate_

Looking down at her hands, she folded them in her lap before leaning her head against the wood.

"Every day since I was baptized, I have felt like I am being pulled further away" she began as the Priest grunted.

"You were recently baptized? Not many remember such a profound experience so early in their lives."

Feeling her head shake, Kate heard a shuffle of movement outside her curtain as she closed her eyes.

"I was ten. My mother said she wanted me to be old enough to remember it. Who knows why, because I think the Minister will never forget. Apparently, I made quick a fuss and nearly knocked over the basin filled with Holy Water" Kate spoke as the man breathed in deeply.

"My advice for you dear child, is not to give up on God. God works in mysterious ways, and He has a special plan for all of his children."

 _That's it?_

"I would like you to take a New Testament after our conversation. Read it faithfully, and remember what I have told you."

Nodding her head, Kate Lewin folded her hands in her lap and listened to the wooden barrier sliding shut, lapsing her booth into silence. Hearing

"The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all."

Hearing the booming voice of the Priest from the pulpit, Kate heard no movement from the booth connected to hers.

 _Do I just, tap on his curtain?_

Rising to her feet, Kate pushed aside the dark green curtain as her eyes fell on the standing parishioners engrossed in the spoken words of the Minister.

"Father?"

Keeping her voice low, her eyes found the cross above the curtain dark.

 _He left?_

Reaching out, her fingers made contact with the velvet curtain and as she slowly pulled it aside she felt her stomach sink.

The cubicle was empty.

Feeling the curtain fall from her fingers, Kate turned and took a heavy seat in the first pew, shutting out the booming microphoned enhance voice of the Priest.

 _I'm now having visions_

Wanting to throw her fist into the wooden back of the pew in front of her, she thought better as she bit her tongue and noisily walked to the back of the Church. Spying the alters for prayer offerings, Kate ripped out the lighting wick and stabbed it into the flame of an already lit candle. Watching the flame growing, she moved it to the wick of a small white votive candle and furrowed her brow as it refused to light.

 _Why am I doing this?_

 _I don't expect God or Jesus to help me at all._

 _Fuck this!_

Slamming down the long thin sharp wick, she cursed as her fingers slid, catching the sharp instrument as it easily sliced against her index finger. Feeling the pain, Kate shoved her finger in her mouth, tasting the rusty liquid as her eyes fell onto a statue of the Blessed Virgin Mary.

 _Guarding over the candles are you Mary?_

Feeling her eyes staring hard into those of the statue, Kate felt her upper lip turning into a scowl as she taunted the stone figure.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

…

 _Mott Street, Chinatown, New York City…_

Shoving her key into the door lock, she didn't even check first to see if it was open as she twisted and pushed it open.

Throwing her bags down hard on the small table, she heard the clatter of dishes as Sosie came out of the kitchen holding a dish towel.

"Kate?..."

 _Who else would it be?_

"I thought you were leaving for California?" Sosie questioned as she tossed aside the towel and enveloped her best friend in a hug.

"So did I. But apparently, there are no trains, planes, or buses available" she spoke as Sosie pulled back.

"Seriously? That can't be right…there are thousands of people every day…" she began as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know Sosie, but for some reason, I am the only person who can't seem to leave New York City." Plopping down on one of the wooden chairs, Kate ripped her sunglasses off her head and tossed them down onto the table with a clatter.

 _Something is keeping her in the City._

 _Or someone…_

 _I will have to relay this information to Father Mallory as soon as I get the chance_

"So you are staying in New York then?"

Raising her eyes, Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to get in touch with Amy who runs Women in Need and see about writing a piece."

Nodding her head, Sosie folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I am heading into the parlor in about an hour if you think you'd be up to getting your tattoo?"

Stretching her arms up over her head, Kate nodded as she went into the kitchen for a drink. Rummaging through the sparse fridge, she found the last bottle of cranberry kombucha and nearly down it all without stopping.

…

 _White Rabbit Tattoo Studio,_ _121 Essex St, New York City…_

Rounding the corner of the red doorway, Kate followed Sosie up the stairs to the second floor which housed the tattoo studio and was met by the booming music of The Foals.

"I don't know how you manage to concentrate with the music so loud" Kate spat as Sosie dumped her bag behind the front counter.

"It's therapeutic. Have I ever messed up on you?" she smiled as Kate cocked her head.

"There's a first time for everything" she smiled as Sosie gave her the finger.

"I'm going to go set up, just wait here for a minute."

Taking a seat on the well-loved and well-worn red couch, Kate stacked the vintage pillows against the end as she swung her legs and stretched out the entire length. Feeling her black flats dangling off her toes, she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing as the lyrics of the song met her ears…

 _Cause the future is not what you've seen_

 _It's not where you've been to at all_

"You're Sosie's friend, aren't you?"

Hearing a deep voice sounding from overhead, Kate opened her eyes and found herself staring into a set of brown's belonging to one of the artists.

"Yes, I'm Kate" she spoke, struggling to sit up properly as the heavily tattooed man shoved his hands in his back jeans pockets.

"I've seen you around, and Sosie talks about you all the time. I'm Alex, I just wanted to introduce myself" he smiled, holding out his hand as Kate griped it.

 _I'm gonna kill you Sosie_

"Oh hey Alex, I didn't know you'd be here."

Hearing her friend's cheery voice, Kate shot daggers her way before standing to her feet.

"Alex is going to come with us tonight to Cielo for the Manson cover band."

"I agreed to go to this?" Kate questioned as Sosie huffed.

"Roommates do everything together. Remember last year I went with you to that gallery exhibit before you took off for France?"

"Alright then. We'll be even" Kate replied as Sosie swung her arm out towards the work area.

"I'm all set."

Taking a seat on the reclining chair, Kate moved her eyes to the window and watched as three pigeons bobbed along the fire escape.

Watching her friend slid along the floor on a white padded stool, Kate felt her latex gloves rested on her arm as she flipped it over to bring her wrist face up.

"So these geographic coordinates are going right under the ones from Paris?"

Looking down at her wrist, Kate nodded as Sosie took up her needle.

Hearing the buzz of her needle, she brought her eyes back to the window as a fire engine screamed down the road.

Stenciling the coordinates with an outline, Sosie pressed the needle down and concentrated on the numbering _33 30'36" N, 36 17'26"E_ just as the blood started to pool beneath the needle. Pulling the needle away quickly, Sosie watched as the blood started to slowly run down the length of Kate's arm.

 _Impossible, your arm is level_

Tossing the needle aside, Sosie grabbed a hand towel and slammed it down on Kate's arm as she turned her eyes back around with a startle.

"What's going on?" Kate shouted as Sosie pressed down harder.

"Shit, Jesus, Kate!"

Catching Sosie's worried eyes, she lifted her arm to see a trail of blood running down to her elbow before dripping onto the titled floor.

"God Kate! I don't know what happened I am so sorry" Sosie breathed as she called out for Alex.

"Just let it bleed."

"What?..."

Lifting her eyes onto her friend's face, Sosie gasped as she watched Kate stare at her arm.

"I said…let it _bleed_ " she spoke with a harder tone as Sosie carefully lifted up the towel. Breathing hard, her eyes went wide as she stared at the towel.

Kate's arm had been a river of blood, yet beneath the towel, her skin was clean. Lifting the towel up more, her eyes fell on the only spot of red and she closed her mouth firmly, stifling the scream that built in her throat.

 _666_

 _The number of the Beast_

 _Of all the numbers I had stenciled on her wrist, only the three six's showed up with her blood_ her mind screamed as Sosie stood to her feet, wrapping the towel up for the trash.

"I'm going to need a minute before I finish" she spoke, steadying her words as Kate flexed her wrist.

"The bleeding stopped" she called after Sosie as the black-haired artist strode out of the room and straight towards the phone at the front counter,

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

 _Later that evening_

Rubbing his tired eyes as he blinked at the screen, Damien reached two fingers out and touched the pixeled eyes of the unknown young woman whom he had captured the month previous in Syria.

"Who are you?" he questioned just as fist stated banging against his door.

Giving his head a shake, Damien stared at the laptop screen before looking at his watch.

 _6:34pm_

Blinking his eyes quickly, Damien rubbed his chin as he moved off his chair and into the kitchen. Focusing his eyes on the clock above the sink, he couldn't remember the past two hours passing just as the fist pounded once more

" **IT'S OPEN!"**

Feeling the growl rising in his throat, Damien watched as Amani shut the door behind him holding out his mobile phone.

"I've been calling you from the car, do you know how much of a pain it is to get into your building?" Amani cursed as he watched Damien climb the stairs to his bedroom level.

"The ringer must be on silent" he called down as he stripped off his shirt and grabbed a grey crew neck from the bureau.

"Or you've been preoccupied with something else" Amani chuckled as his eyes caught sight of Damien's laptop

"Or someone else…"

Narrowing his eyes as he focused on the girl in the picture, Amani straightened up as he clicked through the photographs.

All pictures taken from when they were in Syria

 _Jesus, Damien, you've got to stop looking at these._

Dragging the cursor to close the file, his eyes narrowed as the laptop background reverted back to the unknown female poised with her camera. "Feeling a little stalkerish?" he kidded as Damien pulled his shirt down over his chest.

Noticing Amani at his laptop, he pushed the lid down before grabbing his keys that rest beside the detachable hard drive.

"I wonder if she survived the rocket?" he questioned as Amani followed him to the front door.

"There's a thing about us Journalists Damien, we always manage" Amani replied as Damien locked the door. Walking down the concreate hallway, Amani reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone just as it vibrated.

"I…think I should let you know that Kelly is going to be meeting us at the bar."

Taking in a deep breath, Damien shot a glance at Amani who was smart enough to keep his head down.

"Just because you two don't work as a couple, doesn't mean friendship is impossible"

"A perfect after school lesson" Damien chided as they entered into the warm summer night.

…

 _One Star,_ _147 W 24th St, New York City…_

"Claudia called me this afternoon, and…well she's under pressure from King to release our contract. King is under the impression that we are too reckless when it comes to our safety and our shots."

Downing the last of his Budweiser, Damien pushed the bottle away as his eyes landed on Kelly's face.

"With the publications that we have already under our belts, you shouldn't worry" he spoke as Amani shifted uncomfortably.

"One can't help but worry about money, however, I am worried what the words "reckless" and "dangerous" will do to our odds of selling our work" Amani spoke as Kelly nodded her head.

"I'm not worried about the money" Damien offered as Amani tucked his chin into his chest.

 _You have a sizeable trust fund_

"Damien, it's not just about money, it's about your reputation" Kelly broke out as he moved his eyes onto her face.

 _God, when he wants to stop you dead in your tracks, his eyes certainly do the trick_

…..

 _Cielo, 18 Little West 12_ _th_ _St, Meat Packing District, New York City…_

"So, this is a Marilyn Manson cover band?" Kate shouted as she, Alex, Sosie, and Kyle pushed through the crowd towards the bar.

Feeling the beats of the music as she laid her hands on the wooden bar, Kate felt a hand on her shoulder as Alex spoke into her ear.

"What would you like to drink?"

 _You seem like a nice guy Alex, but I'm not interested_

"Just a bottle of water actually" she shouted back as Alex nodded.

Hearing the lyrics to the song being sung by the tall dark haired man on the stage, Kate felt her lips curling into a smile.

 _Eat me, drink me_

 _I was invited to a beheading today…_

Following the others onto the crowded dancefloor, Kate held on tightly to her water bottle as she felt Alex's arm snake around her waist.

"I'd like to dance with you if you don't mind" he shouted, moving in close as Kate brought her hand to rest on the side of his neck.

Tracing her fingers along the corners of the shaded cross, her eyes felt cloudy as Alex's face started to melt.

Wrenching her hand back, Kate blinked quickly as Alex smiled.

Feeling herself being spun around, she felt Alex behind her as she opened her eyes onto Sosie who ran her hand down the side of her neck, pulling away skin and dropping it on the dark floor.

Stiffening against Alex, she felt his breath against her neck as another dancer winked at her. Raising her arms up in the air, the woman spread her fingers wide as she tilted her head to the ceiling and let out an ear-piercing scream.

 _My drink has been spiked_

Pushing Alex away from her, Kate let the bottle fall to the floor as she pushed her way out of the crowd towards a door marked exit. Stumbling out into the night, she felt the light rain against her face as she tilted her head up to the sky.

 _For He makes His sun rise on the evil and on the good, and sends rain on the just and on the unjust_

Not caring about the rain washing away the makeup on her face, Kate opened her mouth and tasted the drops on her tongue as the voice screamed.

 _And that no one may buy or sell except one who has the mark or the name of the beast, or the number of his name_

Opening her eyes, Kate wiped at her eye as her fingers went black with runny mascara.

"Here is wisdom. Let him who has understanding calculate the number of the beast for it is the number of a man: His number is 666" she whispered, hearing a rumble of thunder in the far-off distance.

…

 _Armitage Global, 234 Broadway, New York City…_

Walking down the silent hallway towards her office, the dark haired, red lip sticked woman wanted nothing more than a glass of Bourbon and to be free of her heels.

"Good evening Ms. Rutledge."

Spying the young receptionist standing behind her desk, Ann narrowed her eyes as she approached the girl. Feeling the low growl in her throat, she splayed her hand and brought it up hard across the girl's cheek as a cry cut through the office silence.

"You stupid little bitch!"

Watching the girl cower as Ann spied two long deep nail scraps across her cheek, she stood over her and narrowed her eyes.

"I find out hours after he has been here, and you didn't think it was important enough to inform me?"

"Ms. Rutledge…I…"

"Shut your mouth. Damien Thorn is everything to Armitage and you are nothing. If you ever try to present yourself to him again, I will have you killed. Do you understand me?"

Feeling her lips shaking, the young woman quickly nodded her head as the sting across her cheek set in.

"Good. Now leave my sight."

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

 _12:45am_

Downing four beers surprisingly had no effect on him as he walked in a perfect straight line down his building hallway. Spying the red door of his loft, he took out his keys and inserted the correct one without difficulty.

He wasn't tired in the slightest though he knew he should be.

There were no pressing matters that required his attention, and he had almost thought to act on one of the female advances that had made eyes at him.

But alas, he had come home alone.

It wouldn't have been fair to Kelly to flaunt sex in front of her.

Closing the door behind him, he had just taken three steps before a soft knock sounded on the door.

 _Who the hell could that be?_

 _I passed no one in the hallway…_

Gripping the door handle, he leaned close to the door and listened for any sound that might identify the knocker.

Hearing the soft knock once more, Damien slowly pulled open the door and glanced down into the face of a dark-haired woman who wore a pleasant smile despite the hour.

"Hello Damien."

….

 **Thank you to pwashington, and Nirvana14 for reading, subscribing, reviewing, and following!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. Next update will be on March 27** **th** **(for April's monthly update) as I am going away on vacation.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 5**

 **Song(s): Hey Little Girl (Ice House), Troubled Waters (Cat Power)**

 _Rochester, New York…_

Rolling over to face the wall of her bedroom prison, Melanie James sucked in a deep breath as she drifted off into sleep.

The sound of rain had always made her feel at peace and as she slept, lightening in the distance of the night's sky slowly crept towards the large red brick residence….

 _(Flashback)_

 _Gently handing the baby girl back into the arms of her mother, Ann Rutledge kept her smile as she rounded back to her large oak desk._

" _Melanie, your husband Paul has been privileged to be welcomed into our organization at a very critical time" she spoke as the baby began to whimper._

" _She's hungry, do you mind if I feed her?"_

" _Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything?"_

 _Taking a seat on the reclining chair, Melanie began to pull up her t-shirt just as the office door opened to reveal a young red headed woman._

" _Yes Ms. Rutledge?"_

" _Diana, please bring Ms. James a blanket, cashmere, and a glass of water."_

" _It's okay, I don't need…"_

" _Mel, she wants to help" Paul spoke firmly as she focused on her daughter's latching._

" _Is your daughter baptized?"_

 _Taking the blanket from the hands of Ann's assistant, Melanie brought Isabellal closer against her chest as she brought her eyes up._

" _No, my husband and I are not really religious. I mean…I've been inside a Church but…"_

" _Neither you nor your husband are baptized?"_

 _Rubbing her daughter's back as she fed, Melanie felt a chill running down her back as Ann stared at her._

 _Why is she asking this questions?_

" _Um, can I ask what kind of Church this place is?"_

 _Taking a seat behind her desk, Ann smiled as she folded her hands together._

" _I can assure you Melanie, that we are not a crazy cult. We are very goal oriented, professional, and determined."_

" _Is this place…one of those Scientology centers?" Melanie questioned as she looked to her husband who grinned before looking at Ann._

" _No my dear, we are not Scientologists."_

 _Then what are you?_

Feeling the scream tearing through her throat, Melanie threw herself up and onto her hands and knees beneath the large window. Hearing the rumble of thunder outside, her eyes saw a flash of lightening as she brought her hands together strongly against her chest in a prayer.

"God, Jesus, please…please protect her" she cried before folding her head into her lap.

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

Staring in the brown eyes of the middle-aged woman, Damien looked down to her empty hands before scanning the empty hallway.

"Is there something I can help you with M'am?" he questioned as she continued to smile at him.

"I believe, I can help you" she rephrased as Damien rolled his eyes.

 _No doubt a practical joke by Amani_ he thought as he remembered his friend's pathetic look of astonishment as Damien had brushed off the keen advances of an attractive blonde and her friend back at the bar.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Even if you've been paid well, you still come off as desperate in your middle age" he spoke as he stood back in his doorway with his hand firmly on the door to close before Ann wedged her foot in the way.

Leaning forward, she took a few sniffs as Damien leaned backwards with tired eyes.

"You've been drinking" she announced as he allowed a rare smile to cross his lips

"Well it is Friday night" he belched as Ann narrowed her dark eyes in irritation.

"Nothing I say to you tonight will many any sense to you in your current state" she spat as she reached into her jacket pocket and produced a white business card with small print.

"Twelve-thirty tomorrow, I expect you to meet me at Valbella's for our conversation Damien Thorn" she spoke firmly as she held out her card between two manicured red nailed fingertips.

Staring hard, Damien felt his mouth opening as Ann shook her head.

"I'll leave you with parting words dear Damien. If your mother and father were alive today, they would be horrified at just how callous you consider your precious life to be worth."

Watching the woman turn sharply on her heel, he watched as she strode down the corridor as a flash of lightning lit up the outside.

…

 _Meat Packing District, New York City…_

 _1:16am_

She had no idea where she was going, but every traffic light and crosswalk signal she arrived at turned green seconds before she halted in her footsteps.

 _Keep walking_

Feeling the warm rain falling, Kate knew she was a mess, that she had left Sosie back at the dance club, that she was all alone walking in a direction that was leading her further and further away from the watchful eye of her best friend.

Watching a city bus slowing down beside her, Kate lifted her eyes as the driver pulled open the door.

"Weather warnings all over the map of a severe thunderstorm Miss, we've been authorized to allow people to board without paying fare" the elderly man spoke as Kate stopped walking.

"I'm fine."

Feeling taken aback, the driver tapped his thumbs against the wheel as he held out a hand.

"Miss, to put my conscious at rest, would you please board the bus? We appear to be going to same way anyways."

Staring into the driver's eyes, Kate heard the voice in her head as the man flexed his fingers towards her…

 _Because you have kept My command to persevere,_

 _I also will keep you from the hour of trial_

 _which shall come upon the whole world, to test those who dwell on the earth_

"No thank you."

Turning away from the bus, Kate continued to walk down the sidewalk as other's jogged past her to board the fare-free advertising bus. Spying an umbrella laying on the wet sidewalk, she walked by it as her eyes lifted to see the street sign she was under.

 _9_ _th_ _Avenue_

Blinking quickly, Kate reached into her soaking wet bag and pulled out her mobile phone just as it flashed a missed call and new voicemail.

 _Sosie no doubt_

Wiping the raindrops off the screen, she watched as the battery warning started to flash red as she stuffed it back into her bag.

 _Where am I going?_ She wondered as her eyes fell onto a sign advertising Kobrick Coffee.

 _I should go inside_ she thought as she felt her feet continuing to walk down the sidewalk, striding hard past the shop that was full of New Yorkers looking to escape the night's downpour.

 _Where in the hell am I going?_

Stopping at the corner of 9th avenue and West 13th, she watched as the traffic lights and pedestrian walk signals all flashed a warning yellow as the rest of the block on either side went dark with no power. Hearing the loud rumble of thunder from overhead, she flinched as she turned back towards the direction of the coffee shop.

 _This is fucking crazy, you are going to get struck by lightning or hit by a car_

 _Go the fuck home!_

Bringing her eyes up to her right, Kate watched as the pedestrian signal changed to walk as she stood still, feeling a slight pull to cross the wet road.

 _Go on Isabella, he is waiting for you_

Shaking her head, Kate nearly stumbled backwards as she stared down the lit block of warehouses.

 _Go on…_

Squinting her wet eyes, she caught sight of something large and four-legged dogging around the corner of one of the boarded-up buildings before another shadow followed.

" **TAXI!"**

Hearing the scream rising out of her throat, Kate threw her arm out just as the yellow cab slammed on its breaks.

Ripping open the back door, she slipped inside and tossed her back on the empty side beside her before fishing out her phone.

"Shit, come on…." She breathed as the device refused to turn on.

"Crappy night to be going out to the clubs my girl" the driver spoke as Kate gave him her address in Chinatown.

 _Where in the hell was I going?_

"Where was I going?" she whispered as the driver looked in his mirror.

"Are you changing the address?" he questioned as Kate shook her head.

"Just…take me home."

…

 _Valbella,_ _421 W 13th St, New York City…_

 _12:45pm_

 _The Next Day…_

"Ann Rutledge's table please."

"Yes Sir, please, come this way."

Walking down the wooden floor, Damien felt disapproving eyes on his blue jeans and Blundstone boots as he followed the back of the waiter. Moving past two empty tables set for three, his eyes found the lone female occupant of a table set for four as the waiter smiled at Ann.

"Your guest M'am."

Taking a heavy seat, Damien removed his sunglasses and laid them on the corner of the table as Ann pushed her fingertips against a white china mug filled with dark coffee towards his folded hands.

"One of the many 'cures' for a hangover" she smiled as Damien nodded his head.

Taking a deep sip, he watched a shadow settle over their table as a waiter folded his hands behind his back with a grin.

"What may I get you this afternoon?"

"I…"

"My friend here will have the curry and eggs and I will have the fruit and nut granola" she replied as the waiter gave a nod of his head.

"I'm actually not hungr…" Damien began as Ann gave a small wave of her hand.

"You are pale, and I imagine solid food was not served with your alcohol last night" she chided as Damien took another sip of his steaming coffee.

It was true he was not hungry, but it was more his appearance had to do with not sleeping for more than two hours as he kept waking to the expectation of a visitor at his locked door.

Running his hand over his eyes, he focused on Ann as she checked her phone before tucking it back into her purse.

"Damien, do you remember me at all?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, the young blonde haired man blinked in confusion as Ann nodded her head.

"Your look tells me our conversation may be quite lengthy" she whispered as her guest folded his hands.

"You're asking me if I have ever seen you before last night at my apartment door? Then the answer is no" he replied as a young couple pointed in the direction of the two empty tables that framed their own before they were directed to another further down the room.

"I've followed you for some time before I set foot in the Orchid Gallery" Ann spoke as Damien blinked.

She was the dark-haired woman he had glimpsed briefly before turning to the Mayor for polite social conversation.

"As yes, five hundred thousand dollars" he reminded as Ann nodded her head.

"Money is not the subject of our conversation that I wish to have with you this morning Damien" she began as the waiter re-appeared with their plates. Pushing his plate aside, his stomach lurched at the sight of the cooked spinach and cherry tomatoes that spilled their seeds into the eggs.

"You mentioned my parents last night; my late parents" he added as Ann ate a small spoonful of her organic oats and wild blueberry rhubarb compote before setting her napkin back on her lap.

"Truth be told Damien, I have been watching you since you were a small boy."

"Did you know my parents?" he blurted out as Ann sat down her spoon.

"Your mother? No. Your father, yes" she smiled as Damien scoffed before pushing his chair back.

"Right, right…let me guess, you had an affair with my father and now you're trying to clear your conscience by asking the son if he remembers you at all" he spat as he rose to his feet.

"An affair? Damien…Damien….no affair, nothing like that at all. Robert loved your mother very much and he loved you, at least, up until the point he tried to kill you" she added in a whisper as Damien tightly gripped the back of his chair as he stood.

"What did you say?"

"You know what I'm talking about Damien. I imagine the visions you have been having are leaving you with many questions that you would like to see answered and laid to rest" she spoke as Damien roughly shoved his chair into the table.

Setting his cold blue eyes hard on the seated woman, Damien took up his sunglasses as his other hand firmly gripped the back of his chair.

"Ms. Rutledge, I'm going to give you a warning. Stay away from me, and we won't have any trouble" he growled as Ann watched him walk down the corridor towards the front door.

Letting out the breath she had been holding, she shook her head as the waiter returned to her side.

"Mr. Thorn was not hungry?" he questioned as Ann pushed her own plate aside.

"No Daniel, and perhaps we need a different approach to revealing his true nature. Tell John I am going to need the files on both Robert and Katherine before the end of the day. We'll let him have the daylight to cool off" she finished as she took her wallet out of her purse.

…

 _Mott Street, Chinatown, New York City…_

Filling the glass half full of lukewarm water, Sosie padded quietly towards the alcove that function as Kate's bedroom and stopped just outside the beaded curtain.

The seminary student she had talked to in the late hours of the night previous after Kate had stumbled in through the door soaked to the bone and exhausted had assured her that Father Mallory would return her call before the morning hours.

 _(Flashback)_

" _You tell Thomas Mallory to return my call before he even thinks of sitting his ass down in his chair."_

" _Of course M'am, but as I told you before…"_

" _You tell him, that I think the Beast is here in New York City as we speak…"_

Pushing the bead curtain aside, Sosie stood in the doorway and stared at her friend as she slept soundly on her bed above her sheets.

 _She's still sleeping_

Setting the glass of water down on the chair next to her bed, she watched her friend's chest rise and fall as her eyes moved to Kate's bandaged wrist. Not spying any fresh or dried blood on the bandage, she reached out and touched her fingertips against it as Kate let out a moan.

 _I have to see…_

Pulling at the wrapping, she watched as the bandage fell away slightly to reveal three six's spaced apart.

 _The only numbers that permanently inked_

"Kate…please wake up" Sosie whispered as she tossed aside the bandage into the trash can.

Touching Kate's shoulder, Sosie whispered in her ear as her friend slowly opened her eyes.

"Drink this, you are probably dehydrated."

Sitting up, Kate leaned against her headboard as she took up the glass of water.

"Jesus, how long have I been sleeping?"

"You've been out cold since three-thirty this morning."

Rubbing her eyes, Kate brought her glass up once more before spying the small inked digits on her wrist as she remembered stumbling out of the night club and into the light rain…

" _The number of the beast for it is the number of a man: His number is…"_

"Six, six…six" she whispered as Sosie met her eyes.

"Kate…"

"The number of the beast."

"Kate…I think you should…."

Setting her eyes firmly on her best friend, Kate suddenly rose to her feet and stood tall as Sosie met her eyes.

"Tell me what you know Sosie Millar, you can't lie to me anymore" she growled.

….

 **Thank you to pwashington and Nirvana14 for reading, subscribing, reviewing, and following!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. Damien and Kate's path will be crossing very soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 6**

 **Song(s): The Outsider (A Perfect Circle), Guns + Ammunition (July Talk)**

 _W 13th St, New York City…_

Slipping on his sunglasses against the glaring midafternoon sunshine, Damien Thorn strode down the crowded sidewalk towards 9th avenue and as he got further away from the restaurant and the presence of Ann Rutledge, he let out the deep breath he had been keeping inside.

 _She is a fucking lunatic_

Joining the lunchtime crowd gathered at the crossing of 13th and 9th, his ears picked up the chirp of the crossing signal, yet he stayed perfectly still as he slowly looked down to the sidewalk under his feet. Taking off his sunglasses, he heard a curse thrown in his direction as he stared at the dirty concreate.

 _What was here?_

Staring down at the toes of his brown Blundstone boots, Damien leaned down and laid his palm flat against the concreate.

 _Who was here?_

"Jesus man, what are you going to do? Lie down and take a fucking nap in the middle of the road?"

Hearing the low growl sounding above him, Damien raised his eyes and squinted against the sunshine before rising to his feet.

Feeling the bodies rushing past him left and right, he straightened up to his full six feet in height before turning to look in the direction of the Kobrick Coffee shop. He could feel a lingering presence but furrowed his brows as it began to fade quickly. Moving to the edge of the sidewalk, he quickly threw out his arm as a yellow taxi cab swerved and screeched to a halt inches from the lip of the curb.

"142 7th Ave South" Damien muttered as he settled onto the worn leather seat.

Hearing no response from the driver, he fixed his blue eyes on the slow-moving traffic outside his window before fishing out his phone and entering a return text to Amani.

…

 _142 7_ _th_ _Ave South, Greenwich Village, New York City…_

"Keep the change."

Stepping out of the taxi, Damien removed his sunglasses and slipped them into his shirt pocket as he approached the steps of the red brick walk up. Taking out his keys, he slipped a small plain silver key into the door and wretched the door open just as two small girls dressed in identical t-shirts came barreling through.

"Girls!"

Hearing their mother's cry, Damien threw a hand out and caught them by the arms as they twisted and giggled against his legs.

"You don't want to run out into traffic" he scolded as the girls looked up at him with toothy smiles.

"Thank you so much, three kids can be a handful" a young red head spoke from behind his shoulder as he watched her shift a young boy onto her other hip.

Stepping in front to open the outside door of the building, he looked down at his hand to see both girls clutching at his fingers.

"Hmm, have a good day M'am" he offered as he shook the girls free.

"Bye bye Damien…"

Hearing his name, he turned around and watched the young family exit the door before one of the girls gave him a small wave with her hand.

"Damien?"

Turning back to the inner lobby, Thorn's eyes fell upon a familiar pair of blue as Kelly Baptiste stood still with her hands in her pockets.

 _Just Perfect_

"Hello Kelly."

"Does…Amani know you are here? Because I just left him as he mentioned something about a dentist appointment" she began as Damien took a step forward, allowing the lobby door to close behind him.

 _Use her Damien._

 _Use her to get your information._

Shoving his hands into his jean pockets, Damien stepped close to Kelly as she relaxed her shoulders.

"Kelly, I was wondering if you might do me a favor?"

Scoffing, Kelly shook her head as she took out her car keys.

"You have some nerve Damien Thorn in asking me to do you a favor" she spat as Damien came to stand a foot away from her. Laying a soft hand on her arm, he gently squeezed the tension out of her shoulders as he looked down into her face.

 _She will do this for you Damien because she is still in love with you_

"You…broke my heart Damien."

Hearing her whisper, he lifted his hand and traced a single finger along her cheek before leaning forward. Placing a soft kiss on her cheek, he felt a small twinge of guilt as she stared into his eyes.

"I'd like you to find out all that you can about a woman named Ann Rutledge. She is in her late forties early fifties, dark brown hair, brown eye. She works for a company called Armitage Global that's located on Broadway" he spoke as Kelly let out a low sigh.

"I can't believe you are asking me to investigate another woman."

"She's nothing to me Kelly and I never cheated on you when we were together" he added as the woman standing in front of him nodded her head.

"When will you tell me the real reason why you ended our relationship?"

 _God, not now_

"Come by this evening Kelly."

Nodding her head, Kelly stepped past and clutched her keys as she pushed open the door. Feeling the warmth of the sun on her face, she strode down the sidewalk towards her silver Ford Fusion unaware of the two sets of Rottweiler eyes that bore down on her movements. Starting the engine of her car, Kelly flipped on her signal and pulled out into traffic as the Hellhounds gave chase.

…

 _Mott Street, Chinatown, New York City…_

"I'm…not lying to you Kate."

" **BULLSHIT! THAT ASSHOLE YOU TRIED TO SET ME UP WITH SPIKED MY DRINK!"**

Feeling her mouth falling open, Sosie took a heavy seat on a wooden chair against the far wall.

"You think Alex put something in your drink the other night? What at the club?"

Moving to stand in front of her window, Kate folded her arms over her chest as she stared up at the cloudy sky.

"I _know_ he did. I was seeing shit on the dancefloor" she spat as Sosie pricked up her ears.

"What did you see?"

Turning around slowly, Kate stared hard at her best friend as Sosie felt cold.

"Something tells me, you know what I saw Sosie" she growled, as her friend rose to her feet.

"Your medication…"

" **IS FUCKING USELESS!"** Kate screamed as she strode across the floor to her bag. Digging around, she found her bottle of pills and glared at the label before moving back to the window. Throwing open the glass, she tossed the whole bottle and heard it ping off the fire escape and to the ground below.

"Jesus, Kate you're…"

"Not crazy."

Hearing a rumble of thunder in the far distance, Kate felt a smile spreading across her lips as she turned around grabbed her duffle bag from the closet.

"Where are you going?" Sosie questioned as she shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, feeling her mobile phone.

"I can't stand to be in the same room as you anymore. You know what the fuck is going on with me and you won't tell me jack shit" Kate spat as she pulled open her dressing drawers and started shoving pieces of clothing into the bag.

"Kate please, tell me what you saw on the dance floor?"

Pulling the zipper closed on her bag, Kate stood up straight and turned her eyes onto her former friend.

"Melting faces."

"I don't understand."

"I saw Alex's face melt, and then you…you started to pull skin away from your neck. You dropping it so casually onto the dark floor."

"Kate…look at my neck. My neck is fine" Sosie spoke as she touched her fingers against the soft flesh of her neck.

"And that is why I will be no longer taking my medication. I don't have schizophrenia" she announced as Sosie remained silent.

 _Jesus, just tell her!_

"There was something else."

"You saw something else?"

Shaking her head, Kate moved to her vanity and began to grab her deodorant and mascara before opening her mouth.

"Here is wisdom. Let he who has understanding calculate the number of the beast for it is the number of a man: His number is 666" she whispered as Sosie felt cold running down her spin.

"The tattoo you started on my wrist, 666 are the only numbers. 666 is the sign of the devil."

Hearing her friend's words, Sosie stepped forward only to halt immediately as Kate threw out her arm.

"You are a fucking Satanist, aren't you" she growled as Sosie quickly shook her head.

"No Kate, no I am not!"

"I don't believe you."

Grabbing the strap of her bag, Kate slung it over her shoulder before grabbing her photography equipment case.

"I'm not on their side Kate, I've been watching over you!"

Hearing Sosie's words, Kate Lewin felt her anger growing as she stared into the young woman's face.

"Who…in the hell are they?"

"I don't know who they are Kate, all I know is that, someone wants you" Sosie breathed as Kate looked at her wrist.

"You're gonna try and tell me devil worshippers have a bone to pick with me?" Kate spat as she roughly moved past Sosie towards the apartment door.

"Don't bother calling or texting me Sosie, if I ever want to get back in contact with you, I will" Kate spoke as she ripped open the door and exited out of the apartment.

Watching the door slamming shut, Sosie bit her lip as she debated her next move. Thomas Mallory had still not returned her phone calls, though she had faith that her observations were being passed on.

 _Fuck it._

 _She would tell her everything she knew._

Striding towards the apartment door, Sosie tightly gripped the handle and stared hard as it twisted in her hand.

Twisted it hard, she tried to pull and found that the door wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?"

 _I have to get to Kate_

Moving to the closed window outside of the fire escape, Sosie wretched on the handle before banging her fists on the panes of glass.

They wouldn't break.

Spying Kate down below as she walked along the sidewalk towards the subway stop, Sosie pounded her hands against the glass as she screamed out Kate's name.

" **WHY THE FUCK WON'T THESE OPEN!"** she screamed, moving away from the window and back to the front door.

 _Something is keeping me in here._

Feeling the realization of the unknown force, Sosie stood still as her ears picked up a slight clicking sound.

She wasn't alone.

"Hello?"

Hearing no response, she turned towards the kitchen and slowly walked across the floor to the doorway. Hearing the clicking, she stood in front of the stove and watched incredibly as the dials above the burners all started to wheel towards max.

 _Oh my god…_

Jumping at the sound of the microwave turning on behind her, Sosie spun around and stared as sparks started to fly from the metal backing.

"No… **NO**!"

Running back into the living room, she wretched on the door before slamming her fists as hard as she could on the wood. Stomping her feet, Sosie ran to the table and grabbed one of the chairs before throwing it hard against the window.

Hearing the glass smash, she lunged for the fire escape just as the sparks of the microwave caught fire from the heat of the burners.

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meatpacking District, NYC…_

 _7:12pm_

 _(Flashback)_

 _Hearing the pop of the small sticks in the fireplace to his left, five-year-old Damien tossed down his blue crayon and picked through his pile for red as he heard an unfamiliar voice from the hallway outside his bedroom._

" _Well, if I may see your boy now M'am?"_

 _Hearing the soft footsteps walking down the hallway, Damien laid a hand on his drawing as the bedroom door slowly opened._

 _Raising his eyes, he stared into the face of a stern looking woman with dark hair and eyes to match._

" _Have no fear little one; I am here to protect thee. My name, is Mrs. Baylock."_

 _Her words were serious as he felt a small smile spreading across his childish lips._

 _She was sent for him…_

" **JESUS!"**

Throwing his eyes open, Damien nearly kicked over an empty pizza box off the edge of the table as he scrambled to sit up on the grey couch. Rubbing his eyes, he dug against his hip and retrieved his mobile phone to see no missed calls or messages.

Chances are, Kelly wouldn't show up tonight.

She wouldn't bring herself to be in his presence without a reason.

Rising to his feet, Damien took a heavy seat at his work table before bringing his hands up to rest on the top of his head.

Looking down at the closed lid of his laptop, he had work to do and images to finish sorting for submission to the Times and New Yorker above all else before he took on any new travel plans. Rising to his feet, he rounded the table into the kitchen and pulled open the cupboard above the stove.

 _No coffee._

Pulling open the fridge door, his eyes fell on the empty shelves and a half a bottle of orange juice before he clicked his teeth with his tongue.

Groceries could wait, but coffee was an absolute must.

Grabbing his grey hoodie, Damien pulled it over his head and grabbed his keys before entering into the quiet hallway of the warehouse. Stepping out into the late night, he could hear the distant laugher of couples and friends on the late-night restaurant patios as he strode across the dim parking lot towards 13th.

Passing under the street lights of the warm summer's night, Damien Thorn felt his mobile vibrate and ignore it as he came to the intersection at 9th. Shoving his hands into his jean pockets, he walked steadily as his eyes fell on full tables that littered the sidewalks before the Kobrick Coffee Co sign fixed to the side of the red brick building came into view.

Pulling open the door, he stepped inside and breathed in the strong scent of fresh ground coffee as a black apron waitress paused in his path.

"Eating in or take out Sir?" she questioned as Damien nodded his head towards the back of the room.

Taking his place in line, he felt his mobile buzzing for the second time in his pocket as the barista offered an exhausted smile.

"Anything to eat with that Sir?"

"No."

Taking his change, Damien moved to the side pickup counter and was about to take out his mobile phone to check in with Kelly when his arm was roughly bumped. Turning his head, his eyes fell on a pair of hazel's as the woman blushed.

"Sorry, it's a bit crowded in here" she smiled before raising her hand.

"You probably don't recognize me, but I work at One Star, you and a few of your friends were there the other night" she spoke just as her name was called out. Stepping forward, she took her café latte just as Damien's name was called. Retrieving his cup, he came back to stand beside the red head as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you heading into work?"

Feeling her face flush, the woman offered a small smile as she let her hand fall onto Damien's shoulder.

"Actually, I just finished my shift."

Moving his eyes down her neck and to the top of her v-neck shirt, Damien heard the voice in his head sing loud and clear.

 _Give in to temptation Damien_

"I don't live too far from here…"

…

Pushing open the door to his apartment, Damien ran his hand up along the wall and hit the light switch as the area became lit.

"Wow, you must be a photographer" the young woman spoke as her eyes went from one enlarged photograph to another that were littered all along the main floor.

"Some of these are…"

"Gruesome?" Damien offered as the woman straightened her back and clutched her takeaway coffee cup with both hands.

"To say the least" she whispered as she watched Damien shed his hoodie. Catching sight of his chiseled abs as he tossed the sweater onto the sofa, her eyes trained on his back as he started to walk up a small set of concreate stairs towards a perfectly made up king sized bed with white pillows and a deep red comforter.

"My name is Alison by the way" she offered as Damien leaned down over the bed and ripped the comforter off with one fell swoop before tossing it onto the floor in a corner framed by homemade bookshelves.

"I don't need to know your name."

Hearing his grunt, Alison felt her face flush as she watched him strip off his t-shirt.

 _Damn, he was almost perfect_ she thought as she grabbed the ends of her own shirt and started to pull it up over her head.

 _Get out now_

Ripping her shirt over her head, Alison stared at Damien before throwing her eyes behind her. There had been no mistaken that a voice had just spoken to her, though as she watched the handsome blonde blue eyed man open his bedside table drawer and withdraw a few condoms, she knew it hadn't come from him.

 _Your place is not in his bed_

Halting in her steps as she reached the foot of the bed, she watched as Damien turned to look at her, his eyes falling onto her black bra covered chest.

 _It's all for you Damien_

Hearing the voice inside her head, Alison let a small smile spread across her lips as Damien moved around her. Feeling his fingers pulling on the clasp hooks of her bra, she knew this was not going to be a sensual casual hookup.

This was going to be pure animalistic in every sense of the word.

…

 _3 hours later…_

Slowly turning her head, Alison took in the closed eyes of Damien Thorn and listened as his steady inhales and exhales fell through slightly pursed lips.

She knew she had to leave.

Sitting up, she swung the thin sheet off her legs and muffled a groan as she braced her feet on the cool floor. Gathering her jeans and shirt, she scurried to the lower level and quickly dressed as she gathered her hair into a high ponytail. Making sure she had her mobile and keys, she gave one last look to the handsome sleeping blond before slowly opening the door and stepping out into the hallway…

Sitting behind the wheel of her Ford Fusion, Kelly Baptiste stared at her mobile and debated her next move.

She had sent multiple texts to Damien over the past few hours and had received no response. Glancing at the time display on the dashboard, she sighed as she turned off the car's engine.

"Now you're going to ignore me Damien Thorn?" she breathed out loud as she pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind her. Engaging the alarm, she flipped through her ring of keys for the square silver one that would get her past the front door of the warehouse turned loft style building foyer.

Walking past the upturned metal garbage can that was littered with old newspaper flyers, Kelly continued past the broken elevator towards the narrow staircase and pulled open the heavy door just as a red headed woman reached the final step.

"Oh…sorry."

Hearing the woman's surprised yelp, Kelly halted in her steps and turned to watch her furiously adjusting the back of her bra beneath her white t-shirt before fishing around in her bag for a pack of mints.

 _Of course he wasn't answering me_

Feeling the rage of embarrassment and pity all at once, Kelly ripped open the door and walked back into the garbage filled hallway with determination in her stride.

"Fuck you Damien. Fuck you!"

Breaking out into the warm summer night, Kelly felt the hint of tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she shook her head and sniffed.

"No chance ever of a reconciliation Damien. You can go to hell for all I care" she breathed out as she grabbed her notebook out of her pocket and began to furiously rip out the noted information she had gathered for him. Spying a dumpster approximately twenty feet from the entrance, Kelly strode and tossed her findings on Ann Rutledge and Armitage Global into the darkness and without a final look to the building, she spun on her heels and made her way back to the car.

…

"Cabs don't come down this street?"

Hearing her words as she walked down 13th, Alison wished she had been smart enough to bring some sort of a jacket with her as she felt a slight chill in her shoulders.

 _It's summer, and I'm feeling cold? God I better not be getting sick; Louis said if I call in one more time at the bar I'm fired_ she thought as she spied an alleyway that would cut time off from her work to the 9th ave subway.

Holding her keys splayed out between her fingers like she had been taught in her high school self-defense class, Alison walked steadily and kept her eyes straight as she passed a collection of silver trash cans.

Spying the opening of the alleyway less than one hundred away, she tensed as a loud bang sounded from the cans behind her. Turning her head, she spied a slinking shadow as she refused to slow down.

"Almost there dam it" she breathed as she started to jog towards the cars and pedestrians that crossed the front of the alley.

Hearing a low growl from behind her, Alison slowed her steps as she turned and caught sight of a large dog standing tall, bearing its teeth.

"Shit…"

Feeling the blood running cold in her veins, she felt the panic of flight in her legs as she spun around and ran as fast as she could, nearly tripping over a cardboard box full of rotting vegetables.

Pumping her legs as fast as she could, she heard another loud crash that told her she was being chased.

"Jesus… **JESUS!** " she screamed as she felt a heavy warm body slam against her, knocking her down heavily to the dirty ground. Rolling around onto her side, she felt the pain in her wrist as she tried to prop herself up but to no avail.

 _It's all for you Damien_

Letting out an ear-piercing scream that was cut short by the Rottweiler's teeth closing down around her throat, Alison felt the blood flowing down her chest as she stared into the red eyes of a second dog, that seemed to be smiling at her with his yips of encouragement.

….

 **Thank you to for reading, subscribing, reviewing, and following!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. The next chapter has significant events! And Kate and Damien meet in Chapter 8!**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello faithful readers of Damien.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter of A Pact With The Devil.**

 **I understand what it's like to follow a story and then find empty promises, especially when there is only one posting a month.**

 **Life has been busy this month, but I will be posting Chapter 7 by Friday June 9** **th** **.**

 **Again, my apologies**

 **Lady House**


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 7**

 **Song(s): Deja Vu (The Real Tuesday Weld), Relocate (Kauf)**

 _St. Michael's Church, Toronto, Ontario, Canada…_

Hearing Sosie Millar's voicemail click on for the third time, Thomas Mallory looked at his watch before ending the phone call.

She had left countless voicemail's and messages with his secretary and was disappointed none had been forward to him while he was away in Rome.

Reaching up to his neck, Thomas unbuttoned his collar and pulled it out, tossing it down on his desk beside his notebook.

There could be only one person Sosie would be calling about, and as he thought back to the last time he had seen the small toddler child, he remembered his high school sweetheart who had managed to get a desperate message out to him in seminary school to save her daughter's life.

He had loved Melanie ever since they had met, and he could not understand what had drawn her to Paul before he had decided to pursue Theology.

He could have been the little girl's father.

Had Melanie choose him, none of this would have happened to her.

It was Paul who had offered up his child to that cult. To a cult that had demonic plans and worshiped the Antichrist. A cult that had taken action to tie a two-year-old to the son of the Devil.

"I have to go to New York and find Kate" he spoke, tapping his fingers on the edge of his desk.

He had promised Melanie before she had left the safety of the Church basement that he would protect her and her child if anything were to happen and as he thought of the last time he had heard from Melanie before she disappeared, he knew he had failed her.

"I will find you Kate, and I will protect you."

…

 _Williamsburg, Brooklyn, New York City…_

Blinking her eyes, Kate stared up at the darken ceiling of the living room as female chatter from walkers below on the street met her ears.

" _You're such a chicken Laura, if you don't make a move on him, some other hussy at the club will."_

Letting out a sigh as she folded her hands beneath her pillow, Kate scoffed as the voices faded further down the street. Raising her arm from behind the pillow, she stared at the three six's spaced along her wrist in dark ink and immediately felt angry.

 _Fuck you Sosie._

 _You tattooed your Satanism on my arm and tried to draw me in._

 _To hell with you._

Pushing the comforter off her bare legs, Kate rose and made her way to Ashley's kitchen. Taking down a mason jar, she downed two full glasses of lukewarm water before standing still with her eyes closed.

 _Look it up._

 _Look up Satanism._

Feeling the anger starting to grow in her stomach, she left the kitchen and opened the closet door in the foyer, taking out her laptop bag. Sitting up on the sofa, Kate fired up her laptop and brought up Google. Typing in the search bar, she stared at the word before hitting enter.

Scanning the search results, her eyes took in supposed churches and biographies on leaders that didn't register until she cleared her search bar.

"666."

Looking down at her wrist, she stared at the digits as a slight burning sensation radiated in her brain.

Clicking on a Wikipedia entry, her eyes picked up a section titled _Number of the Beast_ and she felt her blood run cold.

" _666 to be "man's number" or "the number of a man" associated with_ _the Beast_ _, an antagonistic creature that appears briefly about two-thirds into the apocalyptic vision"_ she read, taking in a deep breath as she continued.

" _In modern popular culture, 666 has become one of the most widely recognized symbols for the_ _Antichrist_ _or, alternatively, the_ _devil_ _._ _"_

 _Antichrist?_

Clicking on the link, she narrowed in on the word as her eyes fell on a picture dated from 1501.

"Deeds of the Antichrist" she whispered, scrolling down the page.

" _Jesus_ _, whom_ _Christians_ _believe to be the_ _Jewish Messiah_ _(the_ _Christ_ _), will appear in his_ _Second Coming_ _to Earth to face the Antichrist, who will be regarded as the greatest_ _false messiah in Christianity_ _. Just as Christ is the_ _savior_ _and the ideal model for humanity, his opponent will be a single figure of concentrated_ _evil_ _"_

Slamming down the lid of the laptop, she shoved it onto the coffee table and threw her eyes to the living room window. Rising to her feet, she felt a chill fall over her shoulders as she crossed her arms, concealing the numbers burning into her skin.

"Concentration of evil."

"Are you on the phone?"

Hearing Ashley's yawning voice behind her, Kate shook her head and half turned around.

"No, I was just talking to myself."

"Want a drink? I can't sleep."

Following her friend towards the kitchen, she took a light seat on a wooden stool and drummed her fingers on the wooden shelf.

"Um, by chance, do you own a Bible?"

Finishing her drink, Ashley pointed a hand at her looming bookshelves that sat against the darkened wall.

"I'm sure there's one somewhere."

"You collect books like someone would collect pieces of art" Kate smirked as she couldn't help but turn around to look at the bookshelves.

 _The first chance I get, I am going to dive into those shelves_

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Mary Jane approved you to come along with me to the shelter tomorrow morning. You know she loves your pictures and really appreciates your dedication to the social cause" Ashley spoke as she stretched her arms up over her head.

"We're going to be at one of the shelters here in the borough."

"I'll stick around for a few hours before stopping in to see Mary Jane. I have to book my flight to London for next week."

"One of these days you're going to want to plant roots" Ashley chided as Kate sneered.

"I doubt it."

"What's going on in London that makes you want to get there so fast?"

Humming in the back of her throat, Kate adjusted the sleeves of her t-shirt as she hunkered her shoulders down.

"Truth be told? I just need to get out of New York. I tried to leave for LA, and couldn't book a ticket anywhere."

Furrowing her brow, Ashley took a seat on the stool opposite her good friend and tapped her fingers against the cream painted wall.

"What do you mean you couldn't get a ticket anywhere?"

Feeling the chuckle in her throat, Kate shifted to cross her legs.

"I tried to get a plane ticket, a bus ticket, anything, and I'm still here."

"I don't understand…you couldn't get a fucking plane ticket to California?" Ashley questioned, feeling her mouth falling open.

"It's true."

"I think you had a bitchy customer service rep who didn't know her ass from her elbow."

Nodding her head, Kate rose from her stool and walked to the fridge. Taking out a jug of grapefruit juice, she poured herself a large glass before returning to her friend.

"That, and Sosie."

"You're not on her lease, are you? If not, just move out."

"Why do you think I am booking for London?"

"You know I always thought she was weird" Ashley added as Kate debated whether or not to hold her arm out.

 _You have no idea_

"Are you religious Ashley?"

Hearing her friend snort, Kate felt an immediate sigh of relief.

"When Madonna started wearing that red string I bought a book on Kabbalah but other than that, no."

 _Good_

"Right, well I am going to try and sleep. Do you need another blanket or pillow?"

"No, I'm fine" Kate smiled as she watched Ashley pad down the small hallway, closing her door and shutting off her bedside lamp. Turning her eyes to the bookshelves, Kate rose to her feet and threw her hands onto her hips as she surveyed the book spines.

Growing irritated after nearly five minutes of craning her neck to read sideways, she had almost given up hope when her eyes fell on a small pristine grey paperback. Pulling it out with her fingers, she read the cover and smiled.

 _New Testament. Psalms, Proverbs_

"Jackpot."

As much as she wanted to start reading through it at that moment, she looked at the hands of the vintage clock hanging on the exposed brick wall before tossing the pocketbook onto her laptop.

Reclining back onto the couch, she placed the buds of her headphones in her ears before selecting her nightly playlist that had remained unchanged for nearly six months.

"Sing me to sleep Real Tuesday Weld" she breathed as she closed her eyes and pressed play.

…

 _Williamsburg, Brooklyn, New York City…_

Taking a sip of her takeout coffee from Black Brick, Kate adjusted her sunglasses as Ashely bumped her tote bag into her arm.

"So, the woman you are going to meet is a single mother with two daughters under the age of ten. You have permission to take their pictures and ask any questions" Ashley spoke as they walked around the corner and spied a large green and white overhead sign for Bedford Avenue.

"I've got some other errands to do, but as re-payment, I'll bring dinner tonight" Kate spoke as they stopped in front of a brownstone.

"Ethiopian if you can find it" Ashley smiled as she took out a set of keys. Climbing the steps, Kate spied a buzzer box with no identification except a single red button. Stepping in through the doorway, Ashley quickly pointed to the loose floorboard before taking out her name badge.

"Did I have a Bible on my shelf?"

Hearing her friend's question, Kate shook her head as she felt the weight of the small book in her bag.

"I didn't see one."

Signing her name, address, and phone number on a sheet before signing a disclaimer, Kate heard girlish laughter coming from around the corner of a large staircase just as two girls dressed in ill-fitting clothing stopped short of running into the counter.

"Are you the journalist?"

Gripping the strap of her camera bag, Kate offered a smile as a young woman dressed all in black bounded down the stairs after her daughters.

"Chloe! What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"Hi Julia, this is Kate Lewin. If you give us about ten minutes, she'll meet you in the living room."

Ushering her girls away from the office, Kate watched as the younger gave a small wave before leaning into her sister.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Kate questioned as she strained her ears for the girl's laughter.

"Are you kidding me? I already have first and middle names picked out" Ashley smiled as she handed Kate a visitor badge.

"You?"

 _Assuredly, I say to you, whoever does not receive the kingdom of God as a little child will by no means enter it_

"Hmmm, no" she replied, hearing the voice in her head as the sound of an infant's cry broke out from another room on the lower floor.

"You can keep your bag behind the counter, we keep the door locked."

Securing the strap of her camera around her neck, Kate took out her small notebook and pen before walking slowly across the wooden floorboards.

Spying one of the girl's sitting cross-legged on the floor, Kate gave a small wave as Julia stayed seated on the couch.

"Julia, I really appreciate you opening your lives to me. I want you to know that I will write with all the respect you deserve" Kate spoke as Chloe jumped up from the floor. Taking a seat beside her mother, the child smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jenny, Mommy, and Me love in a room upstairs" Chloe smiled as Julia sighed.

"What is it exactly that you want to know?"

Opening her notebook, Kate uncapped her pen and sat cross-legged on the bare floor.

"How long have you been living here in the shelter?"

"Off and on for two years. The girls are used to it" Julia muttered with a frown as Chloe shifted closer against her mother.

"Are you currently employed?"

"I was working at Burger King, but my ex-husband found out where I was…" she trailed off as she rested her hand on her daughter's arm.

"Chloe, go outside and be with your sister for a bit. You can come back in when the lady here is going to take pictures."

Watching the back of the young girl disappear, Kate moved to the only fabric chair in the room and steadied her notebook on her knee.

"Dan was violent from the beginning. When I was pregnant, he avoided hitting me in the stomach, but everywhere else was fair game" Julia spoke as Kate sat and listened.

"Have you ever been in an abusive relationship?"

Hearing the question directed at her, Kate knew not to disclose any personal information for fear of tainting both story and source.

"No, I haven't."

 _I haven't been in a relationship with anyone. Good or bad._

"Can I ask why you choose to do this? Talk to people whose lives are complete garbage?"

 _Do not fear any of those things which you are about to suffer. Indeed, the devil is about to throw some of you into prison, that you may be tested…_

"I…uhh…"

Hearing the words in her head, Kate closed her notebook and rose to her feet. Coming to stand in front of the small window that looked out into a secluded yard, her eyes fell on Julia's two daughters.

"Are your daughter's baptized?"

"Why the hell would you ask me that?"

Staring at the girls playing on the swing set, Kate quickly spun around on her heels and strode out of the room.

"Are you…What the hell?"

"Can I get my bag please, here take this" she muttered pushing her badge along the counter.

"You're finished already?"

Hearing the words of the seated red head behind the desk, Kate stood silent as the voice in her head started to scream.

 _I know your works, and where you dwell, where Satan's throne is…_

"Are you fucking leaving?"

Hearing Julia's angry voice from behind her, Kate grabbed her camera bag and turned around.

Staring with cold eyes into the women's face, Kate felt the corners of her lips starting to pull up into a smile as Julia threw a hand up against her face. Watching the blood running down the woman's face from her nose, Kate stepped aside and ignored the cry from Chloe.

"Mommy! What's wrong? What did you do to my mommy?"

Moving her eyes down onto Chloe's face, Kate smiled and reached out, lightly running her fingers through the child's hair.

"When they finish their testimony, the beast that ascends out of the bottomless pit will make war against them, overcome them, and kill them."

…

 _5_ _th_ _Avenue, New York City…_

Ignoring the ringing of her mobile phone for the eighth time, Kate Lewin adjusted her earbuds as she stepped off the subway. Climbing to the street surface on 5th, her eyes spied the tall neo-gothic styled St. Patrick's Cathedral of which she immediately started to sneer.

 _Come inside and have a seat_

Looking both ways, she stepped out into the street and dodged around cars as she came to stand in front of the looming tourist attraction. Moving past a few couples who were trying to take selfies, she entered the building and stared at the vessel of holy water.

Stepping up beside it, Kate raised her hand and held her palm flat over the water as she felt pressure. Feeling resistance as she struggled to push her hand down into the water, Kate gritted her teeth before throwing her eyes up onto a statue of the Virgin Mary.

"Why won't you let me touch the water?" she breathed silently, letting her hand fall back to her side.

Staring into Mary's stone face, she quickly brought her hand up and balled her fist before slamming it down into the vessel. Keeping her eyes open as the water splashed up into her face, Kate stepped back and felt droplets running down her arm as she felt a slight burning sensation.

"What the fuck…"

Staring at the tattooed numbers, she watched as the tail ends of the six's started to bleed before her ears picked up the deep sounds of bells.

Hearing voices behind her, Kate blinked as the blood around her tattoo disappeared.

"You're supposed to anoint the points of the cross on your body not bath in the Holy water" a male voice spoke roughly, passing behind her and continuing on into the pews.

Slowly walking towards a pew in the back row, she sat silently and dug around in her bag for the New Testament. Opening it in her hands, she moved her fingers through the names until she landed on the one she had found last night online.

 _The Revelation of Jesus Christ_

Raising her eyes as she heard loud cracking among the wooden pews, she watched the seated congregation rise to their feet as a Minister and laymen came to stand on a podium.

 _Perfect, I'm sitting in on a Mass_

Lowering her eyes back to the scripture in her hand, she scanned her eyes over the subheadings taking in the words corrupt, dead, and faithful, before she settled on _The Beast from the Earth._

Feeling her breath catching in her throat as her eyes settled on the sentence, here is wisdom, Kate felt eyes staring at her from above. Looking up, she stared into a pair of tired aged eyes belonging to a man with long stringy grey hair and strong body odor.

Keeping her mouth closed, Kate watched as the man moved past her walking slowly up the center of the aisle as the Minister began to speak.

Keeping her eyes focused on the man's back, Kate folded the New Testament closed and watched as no other person seemed to take notice of the wandering male. Watching him turn around, she shoved the book back into her bag and quickly rose to her feet just as a loud shout echoed off the spacious church walls.

" **DEVIL!"**

Walking down the aisle towards the back door she had entered, Kate heard a rush of footsteps from behind as the man screamed once more.

" **THE DEVIL, WHO DECEIVED THEM, WAS CAST INTO THE LAKE OF FIRE AND BRIMSTONE WHERE THE BEAST AND THE FALSE PROPHET ARE, AND THEY WILL BE TORMENTED DAY AND NIGHT FOREVER AND EVER!"**

Running out of the church, Kate tore down the steps and nearly knocked over a woman holding her baby.

Refusing to stop running until she couldn't catch her breath, Kate slumped down on a red bench and pulled at the strap of her camera bag, letting it fall onto the ground at her feet.

"Breath, just fucking breath…" she panted, closing her eyes and letting her head fall against her knees.

"You're not crazy, you're not crazy" she started to cry, trying to mentally count to slow her heart rate.

"Are you alright dear?"

Hearing a soft feminine voice from beside her, Kate raised her wet eyes and wondered how this elderly woman had sat without her noticing.

"No, no I am not alright at all."

Feeling a withered hand on her shoulder, Kate wanted nothing more than to shrug it off and grab her bag but she didn't. Instead, she leaned her back against the bench and looked into the blue eyes of the woman.

Immediately feeling a sense of calm, Kate took three more deep breaths before crossing her arms across her chest. Catching the woman's eyes lowering down to her exposed wrist, Kate extended her arms as the woman nodded her head.

"You're going to be alright my dear. Believe it or, he will take care of you."

"What?"

"He will take care of you."

"Who will? Who are you?"

Rising to her feet, Kate watched as the elderly woman gave a slight nod of her head.

"No, do you know who I am? Who are you talking about that is going to take care of me?"

"M'am?, M'am?"

Turning around, Kate watched as a uniformed NYPD Officer held up her camera bag.

"Oh, yes that's mine" she confirmed turning around and raising a curious eyebrow.

"Where the hell did she go?"

….

 **Thank you to for reading, subscribing, reviewing, and following!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE. I MADE A LOT OF CHANGES MOVING STUFF AROUND AND IT TOOK SOME TIME.**


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 8**

 **Song(s): Drowning (Banks), Midnight in a Perfect Word (DJ Shadow)**

"Did you lose something M'am?"

Turning back around to face the police Officer, Kate wanted to ask if he had seen the old woman she had just been talking to, and thought better of it as she walked forward and took her camera bag.

 _I don't even want to ask such a stupid question._

Feeling her mobile vibrating once again in her pocket, Kate thanked the Officer and sling her bag over her shoulder before heading back down the sidewalk towards the Church.

Holding her breath as she sped walk past the gothic styled building, Kate halted in front of a Starbucks further down the street as she caught the scent of roasted coffee beans.

"You could use a coffee girl, or a bottle of wine all to yourself" she whispered, pulling open the door and stepping inside. Taking in a deep breath, she joined the short line and put in her order for a grande pike roast with room for cream.

Taking a seat at the window, Kate fished for her mobile and groaned as she spied nine missed calls, four voicemails, and six text messages all from Ashley.

 _I didn't lay a finger on Julia or her daughter_

Staring at the text messages, she deleted them without opening before clearing her call log. Leaving the voicemails alone, Kate sat her bag on her lap and dug around for the New Testament. Laying it on the countertop, she heard a chuckle from her right as her eyes fell on male fingers tapping against the book.

"Not many people are brave enough to pull out a book like that and read in public."

"Well, I've never read it before and truth be told I don't think I want to" she replied as the man nodded his head.

"A lot of people have not. Or they have read only the Old Testament and ignored Jesus."

"Hmm."

Feeling a sour taste in her mouth as the seated man spoke the name of Jesus, Kate moved the small pocketbook back in front of her with a finger as she flipped it over to conceal the cover.

"Well, I have to get going" she offered a weak smile as she tucked the book back into her bag.

"Do not be afraid to read of Him. Jesus can show you the way if you feel you need help" he spoke as Kate felt the anger growing in the back of her throat.

"Thanks, I'll remember that" she whispered, grabbing her coffee and slinging her bag back over her shoulder.

Stepping out into the warm summer air, Kate closed her eyes and tilted her chin towards the sky as the sun touched her skin.

 _Maybe I should try praying?_

Feeling a shiver running down her back, she brought her eyes back down to the crowded sidewalk around her and continued to walk, though where she was going, she had no idea.

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W13th and Washington Street, Meatpacking District, NYC…_

Sitting at his work table hunched over, Damien could hear slight noise outside his partially opened front door as it creaked.

"Either you haven't left your place in days, or you've just been stepping over the growing pile of mail that has been gathered outside your door."

Raising his eyes onto the face of Amani, Damien grunted before tossing down his pen.

Dumping the numerous envelopes and unread _New York Times_ newspapers onto the steel chest acting as a coffee table, Amani picked up one particular envelope and flipped it over.

"You actually might want to open this one Damien" he spoke, walking towards his friend, holding the letter out between his fingers.

Straightening up on the stool, Damien took the envelope and ran his finger along the fold before taking out the thrice folded paper.

Tossing it down on the tabletop, he rose to his feet before reaching once more for the paper.

"Apparently, I've been nominated for a Pulitzer Prize" he spoke without interest as Amani grabbed the paper.

"Are you fucking serious? Damien, that is amazing!" Amani smiled as his friend crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I'm not looking to cash in on my photographs" he grunted as Amani sat the paper down.

"This isn't cashing in Damien, this is recognition of a cause."

Setting his eyes on the pile of mail half falling off the makeshift coffee table, Damien opened his mouth for his question to Amani.

"Have you spoken to Kelly aside from the other day at your apartment?"

Taking a seat on the edge of the couch arm, Amani folded his hands and sighed.

"My suggestion to you would be to not contact her anymore Damien."

Narrowing his eyes, Damien uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"And why would I not want to contact her?"

"You told her to stop by the other night, she did, and apparently, she ran into your one night stand with red hair."

Rolling his eyes, Damien scoffed as he walked to the makeshift coffee table and scooped up all the mail and newspapers into his arms before walking into the kitchen. Dumping it all into the trash, he let the lid close with a bang before returning to Amani.

"She and I aren't together anymore, I told her that" he stated, leaning against the floor to ceiling panned window that stared out towards Hoboken.

"Is this new woman someone serious?"

Shaking his head almost immediately, Damien continued to stare out of the window as Amani took his keys out of his pocket.

"She is nothing to me. Just purely sex."

Standing to his feet, Amani jingled his keys just as light knocking sounded on the closed door.

"Maybe that's her now" he muttered, walking across the open floor towards the door. Pushing open the door, Amani felt the confusion in his eyes as he stood back and looked to Damien.

"Damien, this woman is here for you?"

Folding her hands behind her back, Ann stepped forward and slowly made her way across the threshold.

Feeling the growl in his throat as Ann Rutledge spanned her eyes across the large blown up photographs of his life's work, Damien felt his hands balling into angry fists.

"I didn't invite you here" he spat as Amani walked slowly behind Ann.

"I understand that I may have overwhelmed you the other morning Damien, and that was not my intention" she spoke as Amani halted in his steps.

"Well, I guess I will leave you two. If you still want to go out for dinner later Damien, call my cell."

Hearing the door shutting as Amani left, Damien crossed his arms over his chest as Ann bent down lower to look closer into the eyes of a young villager.

"You mentioned my dead parents, you've admitted to stalking me since I was a child, and you've told me that my father apparently tried to me kill" he growled, watching her straighten up.

"It's true."

"Get the fuck out."

Hearing the young man's curse, Ann held her hands out in a show of offering.

"I will answer any questions you have Damien. I've always told you that" she began as he cut her off rudely.

"I don't have any questions" he spat, walking past her towards the front door.

"I would never lie to you, I'm here to guide you and help you understand your position in this world" she offered as Damien threw open the door, holding his hand straight out.

"What do you remember about Robert and Katherine Thorn?"

Ignoring her words, Damien fished his mobile phone out of his back jean pocket and swiped the screen to open for calls.

"If you give me five minutes Damien, I can guarantee you, you'll want to talk to me."

Slamming the door shut, the young man shook his head as he strode towards the kitchen.

"I need a drink."

"I'd prefer coffee and not alcohol."

Moving into the kitchen, Damien set up the coffee maker as Ann walked around his table to his laptop. Pushing her finger against the pad, her eyes took in the screen saver picture of the young woman that had remained unchanged.

Accepting a cup of black coffee, Ann smiled as Damien's fingers brushed her own.

"I'm not here to upset you Damien. You've made no secret of your wrongful hate for me, and I hope to change that today and set you on your rightful path" she began as Damien took a seat at his work table.

"Your five minutes starts now" he spoke, setting his phone on the tabletop.

"I'll ask you again Damien, what do you remember about Katherine and Robert Thorn?"

"My mother and father" he whispered as Ann bit her tongue.

" **MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER!"** he shouted as Ann relented and nodded her head.

"What do you remember of them?"

Taking in a deep breath, Damien closed his eyes as he envisioned a young woman with piercing blue eyes and soft blond hair holding his small pudgy hand as they walked into a park filled with other children.

"I don't have a lot of memories of my mother. What ones I do remember, she was always sad, or angry with me."

"And your father?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Damien took a deep sip of his coffee before setting the cup down.

"You seem to know more than me Ms. Rutledge" he spoke, narrowing his eyes as Ann reached for her bag.

"You really don't remember anything, do you."

Moving his eyes onto the screen of his phone, he took in the minutes counting down.

"Three minutes remaining."

"I'm going to take two files out of my bag Damien. Both pertain to you, and I would like to show them to you" she spoke, as Damien nodded his head.

Pulling out two manila envelopes, she laid them side by side before laying her fingers lightly on each.

"These are both very powerful, and will take some explanation that will go longer than the five minutes you have allotted me. I want your full attention Damien."

Catching Ann's eye, Damien nodded his head as he leaned forward and held out a hand.

"This first file details the adoption that took place the night you were born in Rome on June 6th thirty years ago."

Feeling the file slip from his fingers, Damien quickly rose from the stool, ignoring it as it clattered backwards.

"I was not adopted" he whispered, taking a step forward and picking up the loose pages of the file.

"Yes, you were. It's all there. That, is the only copy of that file. So, do what you will with the pages" Ann spoke, knowing he could be trusted with the file.

Closing her mouth as Damien flipped open the file, she watched as he moved his eyes over the written words and signatures of various Rome and British officials before he closed it slowly.

"Katherine's biological son died minutes after he was born, your father saw you as a way to alleviate the pain of having to tell her" Ann began as Damien felt his jaw growing heavy.

"I want you to go."

Hearing his calm words, Ann clutched the second manila envelope before slipping it back into her bag.

"That is yours to keep Damien. I told you I have no intention of hiding anything from you and I have so much more to show and share with you. If you are not busy, I would like you to come by my home tomorrow afternoon."

Nodding his head in agreement, Damien rose to his feet as Ann took out her car keys.

"Before I go Damien, tell me about Damascus?"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Damien lowered his head and tossed the manila file onto his kitchen counter.

"Nothing happened" he offered as Ann rose to her feet.

"We both know that's not true Damien."

"Blood, bodies, suffering, and carnage is what I saw" he spat as Ann pulled her bag up onto her shoulder.

"You saw someone, a young woman perhaps? Brown hair, thin, young, holding a camera. The young girl acting as your background screen saver perhaps?"

Closing his eyes, his mind brought up her image as it had every morning when he woke, to every single minute before he drifted off to sleep.

"There was a rocket, chances are, she is dead" he spoke, showing no emotion as he slowly walked Ann towards the door.

"I'm sure she is still alive Damien. Maybe you have felt her?"

Catching the lack of confusion in his eyes, Ann gave a small smile before reaching out to gently squeeze his charge's upper arm.

"I'm sure she survived."

…

 _Williamsburg, Brooklyn, New York City…_

Switching the heavy plastic bags from Bunna Café to her other hand, Kate braced herself with another rehearsal to explain her behavior at the Shelter earlier that morning.

"I did nothing wrong."

It was all she could muster as she approached the apartment. Pulling open the door to Ashley's building, she climbed the stairs and grimaced as one of the bag handles split just as she reached the top stair.

"Shit."

Hearing Ashley's apartment door open, Kate raised her eyes and felt the fire immediately.

"I almost lost my fucking job today Kate Lewin" Ashley growled, standing in the doorway with her hand tightly gripping the door knob.

"Ash, I can explain."

"I don't even think I want to hear it. Julia's daughters were screaming as they watched their mother's nose free flowed with blood."

"I didn't lay a hand on her if you or anyone else thinks that I hit her" Kate defended as Ashley gripped the handle tighter.

"What, in the fuck, happened in that living room. You were only with my client for less than ten minutes."

Fumbling with the ripped bag on the stair, Kate threw her eyes over her friend's shoulder with a plea as Ashley sighed. Vacating the doorway, she left the door open as Kate carried the bags through. Kicking the door closed behind her, Kate spied an open bottle of red wine on the coffee table with a solo glass filled to the brim.

"I brought Ethiopian as requested."

"Just put it on the table."

Moving into the small living room where her pillow and blanket were still folded at the end of the sofa, Kate took a seat and sat her bag by her foot.

"Do you want some wine?"

Nodding her head, Kate watched as her friend returned with a second glass and two plates.

"You swear to God that you didn't touch Julia or her kids?"

Scoffing at the suggestion that her friend was asking if she had been violent towards an abused mother and her children, Kate rose to her feet and went to stand before the window.

"I swear Ashley, I did not harm any of them. All I remember, is that I was getting my bag before watching blood running down Julia's face.

 _Do I tell her that I am a diagnosed schizophrenic?_

 _I may be diagnosed, but I know that I am not crazy_

Watching the foot traffic below, Kate heard the pouring of wine as she looked back.

 _I know your works, and where you dwell, where Satan's throne is…_

"I'm sorry Ash, but I have to get some air" she breathed, grabbing her bag before heading towards the door.

"Fine, leave, but find yourself somewhere else to sleep tonight. I can't deal with this shit when I have to try and do damage control with my boss" Ashley spat as Kate slammed the door behind her.

Stomping down the staircase, Kate blew through the door and felt the stickiness of the late July evening air all over her body as she immediately turned to her left for the subway.

"I'm not a schizophrenic and I don't want to take the medication" she breathed as she moved down the crowded smelly stairs to the underground tracks.

"But I may have to, to save my sanity."

…

 _NYC Chelsea Pharmacy, 215 W 14_ _th_ _St, New York City…_

Moving through the crowds along the sidewalk of W 14th street, she was about to turn into the Pharmacy when her eyes rose to a set of three windows framing the red brick apartment above. Squinting, she could make out the bold blue lettering of a poster sitting in the middle window and as she moved to stand back on the edge of the sidewalk, reading the entirety of the poster.

 _ **3 REASONS WHY YOU NEED JESUS**_

 _BECAUSE YOU HAVE A PAST_

 _BECAUSE YOU NEED A FRIEND_

 _BECAUSE HE HOLDS THE FUTURE: WHO ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO TRUST?_

Feeling lightheaded as she read the words, Kate took a deep breath before pulling open the door and stepping inside. Making her way towards the back of the building, she heard a young male voice from one of the aisles as she turned her head.

"We are closing in about fifteen minutes."

Tapping her fingers along the counter, Kate whistled just as a young woman came into view.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need a refill on my prescription."

"Last name?"

"Lewin, first name Kate."

Typing her name into the ipad, the young woman nodded her head and asked for ten minutes to gather the medication as Kate went off to wander around. Running her eyes over a plastic box of packaged condoms, she noticed a variety of pregnancy tests on clearance and chuckled at the thought of someone stocking up for "just in case."

Moving towards the rack of magazines, her eyes quickly focused in on the latest issues of the _New Yorker_ and _Vanity Fair_ , before she caught sight of the name of Jesus. Reaching forward, she moved the glossy corner of the Biblical Archaeology magazine and stared with surprise.

 _Long hair, big brown eyes, and a beard_

 _Is that what you really look like?_

Grabbing the magazine, Kate flipped through the pages and landed on a colorful illustration of a standing Christ draped in a white and blue robe with a winged naked man standing directly behind, resting his head just alongside his ear.

"Satan Tempts Jesus" she whispered starting at the large wings of the man as she realized two figures were standing on the edge of what appeared to be a mountain.

"Then Jesus was led up by the Spirit into the wilderness to be tempted by the devil" she read, shifting her feet as her eyes took in the written words.

"Again, the devil took Him up on an exceedingly high mountain, and showed Him all the kingdoms of the word and their glory. All these things I will give You if You will fall down and worship me"

 _Worship me_ she heard, spoken in her mind as she looked back to the face of the devil.

Peering closer, she watched as the wings of the creature started to fade before the man's facial features started to change. Holding her breath, Kate watched as the man's eyes started to turn blue before his short hair began to grown blonde.

"Miss?"

Tossing the magazine down onto the floor, Kate whipped around to see the young man who had been stalking shelves minutes earlier, stood back holding his hands up.

"Sorry…sorry, but Kayla wanted me to tell you, you can go to the back for your prescription" he spoke, looking disapprovingly to the splayed-out magazine on the floor.

"Sorry, I can pay for that" she mumbled, reaching down and snatching it up before moving past towards the pharmacy counter.

Tossing the religious magazine onto the counter, Kate took out her wallet and watched as the Pharmacist pushed the small white Loxapine bag forward with her fingertips.

"Um, I'll take this too."

Moving her eyes onto the face of Christ, the young woman clicked her tongue against her cheek, and pushed it away from her with the corner of her thumb.

"There's no charge for anything tonight."

Raising her eyes as she unzipped her wallet, Kate caught the woman's eye as she noticed her staring at the three six's tattoo on her arm.

"There should be a charge, my Blue Cross only covers eighty percent" Kate began to argue as the Pharmacist shook her head.

"I'm telling you, it's all free."

Catching the curious stare, Kate felt it would make no difference if she continued to argue and with a quick grab, she stuffed the prescription into her bag before rolling up the magazine.

"Why would you want that?"

Hearing the woman's question, Kate felt her grip tightening around the glossy pages as she felt her face growing red.

"Curiosity" she offered, tapping her fingers against the counter as she turned around and made for the front doors. Spying no one else as she pushed open the door, Kate felt invisible eyes following her as it slammed shut behind her.

Closing her eyes as she listened to Kate Lewin's footsteps growing softer the further she walked away, the young Pharmacist and her store assistant smiled at each other as the stocker moved to the magazine rack before dumping all the issues with the image of Jesus Christ into a large round trash bin.

…

 _14_ _th_ _Street, New York City…_

Smelling the various hot dog vender carts as she walked by, Kate kept her head down as she heard a loud commotion up ahead on the sidewalk. Squinting her eyes, she could see a large group of men clustered around with lit cigarettes. Hearing their low whistles as she watched two females walking past, she felt the anger growing in the back of her throat as she watched two guys dance around cat calling and reaching out to grab the arms of the women.

"Fuck that" she cursed as she immediately turned to her right and started walking down the barely lit alleyway.

Feeling no fear as she walked, Kate turned around at the low sound of a growl and spying no one, she continued her way stepping over pieces of trash and discarded clothing as she walked by a large wet dumpster.

Hearing another low growl, she stopped dead as a large dark shadow peered out from behind the last dumpster in front of her.

 _What the hell is that?_

Standing perfectly still, Kate heard a low panting from the shadow as she watched it turn and position itself directly in her path.

Not knowing if she could turn her back on the shadow and make a run for it back the way she had come, Kate watched as another shadow appeared directly beside the other before she took a step backwards.

Feeling a shiver running down her back, she stood as still as she possible could as they two shadows started towards her. Closing her eyes tightly, she waited to be thrown backyards into the trash…

But it never came.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kate blinked quickly as she set her eyes on two beautiful looking Rottweiler dogs, sitting perfectly still in front of her.

Breathing out, she looked at the glossiness of each animal's clean coat and suddenly felt no fear as she looked into their eyes.

 _Be not afraid chosen one_

Hearing the voice in her head, Kate took another step backwards as she felt her bag falling down her shoulder and down the length of her arm.

"For the greatest day of His wrath has come, and who is able to stand?"

Hearing the words falling from her mouth in a whisper, Kate slowly held out her hand and flexed her fingers as the hounds continued to stare.

 _What in the hell am I doing? These animals could maul me and no one would find me in this alley…_

Flexing her fingers once more, the largest of the two Rottweiler's moved forward with apprehension before sniffing her fingers.

Swallowing hard, Kate watched as the dog's snout grazed her thumb before darting its tongue out.

Watching as the second dog followed suit, Kate watched as the large male gazed up at her. Fixing his eyes on her face, he gave a low growl followed by a nod of his head as she felt him probing her mind.

She had never like canine's but standing here now in the presence of these creatures, she felt the corners of her lips raising into a smile as she just knew, they would never hurt her.

"Are you protectors?" she questioned, watching as the dogs both seemingly nodded their heads in unison.

 _Protectors from what?_ She wondered as she felt a sharp, deep throbbing along her inner arm.

Catching the low lamp light against her arm, she watched the thin streams of blood running down her arm from the curls of the 666 as one of the dogs inched forward. Feeling its tongue flicking out against the blood, she went completely still as he backed up to allow his companion the same taste.

Watching the creatures throw their heads back, Kate quickly threw her hands over her ears as they began to cry and howl with exclamation into the night air.

….

 **Thank you to pwashington, newgurl312, lostgirl97, nirvana14, and bug813 for reviewing!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. I know I said Kate and Damien would meet in Chapter 8, but this ran longer than expected. They will most certainly be meeting in Chapter 9!**


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 9**

 **Song(s): Bad Girl (Madonna Extended)**

 _Rochester, New York…_

Tossing heavily onto her left side away from the window, Melanie James let out a tired groan before pulling the only fleece throw blanket up around her bare shoulders.

Her dreams had become more violent with every weekly visit from Rutledge and even though she had refused to speak a word to her, she knew she was breaking…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sitting at her small desk in the corner of the office, Melanie flipped closed the final file in her pile as she stretched her arms up over her head._

 _Rising to her feet, she adjusted the hem of her black skirt as she turned to look out the small window that peered down into the fenced in green back yard._

 _Furrowing her brow, she checked the time on her watch before looking back out the window._

" _Where are the kids?"_

 _Moving towards the closed office door, Melanie walked out into the hallway and rounded the red carpeted steps to the second floor towards the nursery area._

" _Helen?"_

 _Standing in front of the closed nursery room door, she knocked twice before trying the handle._

 _Locked_

" _Helen?"_

" _Melanie?"_

 _Hearing her name, she felt startled as she turned around to see her husband walking towards her._

 _Hunching her shoulders down, she watched as Paul came to stand directly in front of her without any effort of making physical contact._

" _What are you doing here Melanie?"_

" _It's three o'clock, and the kids are not outside in the yard" she spoke, taking a small step back as Paul ignored her movement._

" _Helen took them to Service instead."_

 _Service._

 _Feeling a chill running deep in her shoulders, Melanie walked around her husband with a determined stride just as Paul firmly grabbed her arm._

" _Where are you going?"_

 _Ripping her arm out of his grasp, Melanie refused to hold back as she took off down the corridor towards the Chapel._

" _I'm taking Isabella outside!"_

 _Hearing Paul's steps behind her, she nearly tripped down the last stair just as Paul grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall._

" _You know you can't just walk in and disrupt a Service Melanie" Paul growled as he tightened his grip on Melanie's arm._

" _Let me go Paul."_

 _Hearing his wife's plea, Paul took a step back before lowering his hand down to touch her fingers._

" _I want to leave here" she whispered, throwing her eyes down the corridor towards the staircase that would lead down towards the Chapel._

" _Ms. Rutledge has given us nothing but opportunity and a chance to get back on our feet, and you want to throw that all away?"_

 _Picking up the frustration in her husband's voice, Melanie pressed her back hard against the wall as Paul stared down into her face._

" _I don't want to be here anymore. I rarely get to see Isabella, it's like they are trying to keep her separated from me" she began as Paul tightened his grip on her fingers._

" _We are not leaving. I've worked too hard to just fucking leave!" he growled as both picked up on light footsteps. Turning towards the staircase, both watched as Ann Rutledge approached with a small smile._

" _Good afternoon Melanie, how are you?"_

 _Feeling the bile rising in her throat as Ann spoke to her, Melanie balled her fists as Paul took a step back with a nod of his head to Ann._

" _Ms. Rutledge."_

 _Ignoring Paul, Ann folded her arms across her front as she continued to smile._

" _Where is my daughter?"_

" _She and the other children are with Helen. They will be along shortly out in the yard" she offered as she continued to stare at Melanie._

" _Perhaps Melanie, you would do well to spend some time with your husband?"_

 _Throwing her eyes up onto Ann's face, she knew what the woman was implying as she felt Paul's fingers entwining around her own._

" _I want Isabella."_

" _Don't worry dear, she will be along very soon" Ann smiled as she nodded her head for Paul to lead his wife away._

 _Two hours later…_

 _Turning his head against his pillow, Paul blinked the sleep from his eyes as he watched his wife's lips slightly part with the exhale of her breathing._

 _Pulling back the white comforter, he swung his legs over the edge of the mattress before rising to his bare feet._

 _She would sleep for at least another hour if he had measured the dosage of the bottled medication correctly Ann had given him that morning._

 _Pulling on his pants, Paul reached down and tucked the blanket back up against his wife's bare shoulders as he lightly touched his fingertips against her cheek._

 _It was for her benefit and sanity that she was not to take part in the evening._

 _Pulling his black sweater up over his head, he unfastened his watch before slipping off his gold wedding band. Tossing them onto the side table beside the bed, he gave a last look at his wife before leaving the small suite of rooms that made up their living area._

 _Striding down the corridor, his senses picked up the hint of sweet sage as he turned towards the Chapel._

 _Raising his hand, he knocked firmly on the wooden door as it slowly opened._

" _Good evening Paul, please…"_

 _Stepping past a man dressed entirely in black, Paul walked towards the front row of wooden pews where he, his wife, and two-year-old daughter had occupied prime positions since their arrival into the Organization._

" _Good evening Paul, welcome."_

 _Staring into the hard eyes of a white bearded man, Paul nodded his head and lightly shook the outstretched hand that was offered._

" _Mr. Lyons, Sir, it is truly an honor" he spoke softly as his eyes caught sight of Ann walking into the room holding the hand of his daughter who toddled along in a white baptismal style gown barefoot._

" _You will be remembered in the minds and presence of All and He, for this greatest offering" John spoke, laying a strong hand on Paul's shoulder as they began to walk toward a bare wooden table holding onto two candles; one white, the other black._

 _Taking his position alongside the table edge, Paul watched as Ann lifted Isabella onto the surface, urging her sit._

 _Spying her father behind her, the toddler twisted and tried to crawl as Paul stood steadfast._

" _Isabella, you need to sit for us darling" Ann cooed with a slight annoyance as she pulled the child towards her._

" _Let us all rise!"_

 _Hearing the congregation of men and women that had been patiently and silently sitting since before his arrival, Paul kept his head down as he heard his daughter squirming to remain still._

" _We have been given a gift. The gift of a female child, born under the Sign, and born with the mark of the inverted cross" John announced as he held his hands up._

 _Hearing Isabella's cry as Ann laid her down on her back, Paul watched as Ann traced a fingernail across the small birthmark that resembled an inverted cross above Isabella's right hip._

 _Feeling her lips spreading into a smile as she watched John remove a small glass vile from a plush lined wooden case._

 _This has to be the child. She has the mark, she has the requirements, she must be his match Ann thought as she watched John dipping his index finger into the vile of dark red blood._

" _We have been given His blood, to give to the one who will stand at His side. Who will accompany Him, who will serve Him, who will share His soul and accomplishments, who will be His companion" John praised as he approached Isabella._

 _Reaching out towards the toddler, John offered his finger as Paul held his breath._

 _Many children before Isabella had died from the blood of the Antichrist, and he closed his eyes to spare the vision if she too perished._

 _Touching the tip of his finger against the child's lips, he traced the blood before closing his eyes and stepping back._

 _Feeling the intense pounding of his heart radiating out from his chest, Paul James mentally counted to ten before he finally opened his eyes._

 _She was alive._

 _Feeling the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, he watched as Ann smiled widely before John stepped forward once more._

 _Smearing the rest of the blood from the vile onto the toddler's lips, eyes, ears, and nose, he watched without hesitation as she licked greedily at the rusty substance._

" _ **SHE HAS BEEN FOUND! AVE SATANI!"**_ _he proclaimed loudly as the standing congregation echoed his excitement._

 _Staring down at Isabella, Paul crossed his hands over his front as the child twisted onto her knees in a bid to crawl towards him._

 _Not reaching out for his flesh and blood, he simply stared as he realized that she no longer belonged to him._

 _She now belonged to Damien Thorn, thousands of miles away in America._

" _Paul?"_

 _Nodding his head as he broke eye contact with Isabella, he joined John as he produced a single black Raven feathers and an athame._

" _It must be written, just as it has been witnessed" John spoke as he took a hold of Isabella's left hand. Lightly dragging the sharp blade across her thumb, he knew she wouldn't cry as he watched her blood coat the tip._

" _Sign your name Paul."_

 _Cutting his own thumb with the swiss army knife he kept in his pocket, he winced as he stabbed the bone of the feather against his thumb before he put it against the old smelling scroll._

 _Signing his name, he watched as John handed him the second feather and gestured for him to dip it in Isabella's blood. Refusing the make eye contact, he coated the tip before turning with a slight moment of hesitation._

" _She will feel him, smell him, see him, and hear him Paul. It will be impossible for them to not feel each other. Now sign her name."_

 _Drawing out the letters of his daughter's name, he blinked quickly just in time to see the white candle fizzle out, leaving a trail of wispy smoke climbing the air as Ann touched her hand to the child's cheek._

" _You are destined for greatness Isabella" she smiled, wishing her only daughter Veronica had been the chosen one._

" _You will be raised accordingly, and when you are of age, you will have your ceremony" she whispered as the child's lips spread into a toothy grin…_

…

 _Ann Rutledge's Residence, Westchester County, New York…_

Gutting the engine of the Jeep Wrangler, Damien pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head as he stared up at the country house.

"Expensive taste runs not just to my pictures" he muttered as he grabbed the manila envelope off the passenger seat. Throwing open the car door, he let it slam behind him as he slowly climbed the steps towards the double front doors.

Pressing the doorbell, he half expected to see a butler wearing white gloves but instead, he chewed on his lower bottom lip as Rutledge herself answered, displaying a wide smile.

"Damien, I'm so happy you've come" she smiled as he silently stepped past her and into the black and white tiled foyer.

Taking his sunglasses off his head, he hung them over the front collar of his white t-shirt as he held out the manila envelope.

"You can have this back."

Looking down at his outstretched hand and the folder he held, Ann pursed her lips as she looking into his face.

"I told you, you can keep it" she offered once more, as the blonde man shook his head.

"I don't need the constant reminder" he groaned as Ann nodded her head.

 _He's accepted his adoption_

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked, turning towards the kitchen as Damien nodded his head.

Following her retreating back into the kitchen, his eyes darted around to the hanging pieces of artwork as he recognized more than one of his own pieces.

"You have some pretty big names hanging on your walls Ms. Rutledge" Damien spoke as Ann nodded her head.

"Please, it's Ann. And yes, you Damien are kept in excellent creative company" she smiled as she opened the stainless refrigerator door.

"Milk or cream?"

Cradling his cup of much needed caffeine, Thorn took a seat at the kitchen table as Ann laid down the second file folder.

"The orphanage that I was adopted from in Rome burned down. No records, no nothing" Damien began as Ann crossed her legs.

"Your Father had you a British passport and birth certificate. Nothing from Rome was ever made in your name" she confirmed as Damien hunched over his coffee.

He wasn't angry that his Father had acted on adopting him in replacing his still born son. He couldn't be angry.

Taking a large sip of his coffee, he raised his eyes to see Ann holding the same smile she had since he come inside.

"I wish you'd stop smiling at me like that" he gruffed as she took a sip from her cup.

"I can't help it. You really don't know how happy I am that you are here" she added as Damien pushed his mug away. Staring at the second manila envelope, he watched her red painted nails push it his way before he reached forward.

"These papers, are the only copies from the police case against your father. Included, is both his and your mother's dead certificates."

Feeling his stomach sink, Damien took the file between his fingers and slowly pulled it apart.

Laying the aged papers out in front of him, he lightly laid the tips of his fingers on his Mother and Father's dead certificates as he tried in vain to bring up any happy memories from his early childhood.

"My Father was the American Ambassador to Great Britain. I remember him holding me in his arms to let me look out the window and onto the City of London" he spoke, lowering his eyes onto his Mother's certificate.

"Every time I would look at her, I could see in her eyes that she hated me."

Hearing the young man's whisper, Ann reached her hand out and touched his hand as she felt a thrill of excitement.

"She was not aware of who were" she spoke as Damien sat back against the chair.

"You keep saying that, I'm not a Prince, or a Savior, so tell me once and for all so I never have to try and decode your words again" he growled as Ann rose to her feet.

"I'll show you right now."

Letting out an irritated sigh, Damien rose to his feet and left his coffee as he followed Ann out of the kitchen. Rounding the corner of a study, he found himself standing in a library filled with hardcover leather-bound books. Keeping his eyes firm on Ann, he blinked in surprise as she moved a book allowing a section of the shelf to pull away.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" he breathed in irritation as Ann ignored his curse.

Disappearing from sight as she descended the stone stairs, Damien reached his hand to the back pocket of his jeans and touched the hard backing of his mobile phone before shaking his head.

"Probably wouldn't get service down in her dungeon" he muttered as he entered the narrow cold passage.

Spying soft light at the bottom of the stairs, Damien rounded the stone corner and immediately felt his mouth dropping wide.

Glass picture frames hung from the stone walls containing the frozen poses from his early childhood years as he stepped closer to a particular frame.

"You always loved to take pictures. You just had an eye to capture the true feeling" Ann spoke quietly as she intently watched the young blonde taking in his life right before his eyes.

"Where did this all come from? Why the fuck do you have…how did you get this stuff?" he sputtered as he noticed his prep school uniforms and awards for track and field.

"I told you Damien, I've been keeping watch over you. Protecting you" Ann added as Damien's eyes fell onto a red and white tricycle.

" _This_ …is a murder weapon" he spat as he felt the disgust taking over his mouth.

"You didn't kill Katharine Damien."

Spinning around, Damien marched hard towards her and slammed a hand down on the stone wall, preventing any escape as she simply backed up.

"I watched her fall."

"You didn't kill her. Read her dead certificate and the police report, she killed herself."

"She killed herself… **BECAUSE OF ME!** "

Wincing as his shout echoed off the walls of the small wine cellar, Ann slowly reached up and laid her hand flat on his black shirted chest before raising her eyes.

"She was mentally ill Damien. She couldn't handle your power."

Slamming his other hand down on the wall to box her in, he felt his lips turning into a sneer as he stared into her eyes.

"Who, the fuck…am I?"

Taking a deep breath, Ann moistened her lips as she pressed her hand hard against his chest.

"You, are the Antichrist."

Blinking in surprise, he felt the laughter rising in his throat as he let out a roar before shaking his head.

"You are a fucking lunatic" he cried out, pushing himself away from her as he made his way back towards the stairwell.

"Damien! It's true! You know it's true!. You have the mark of the Beast, you are surrounded and attracted to all things without ever knowing way, you were born on the sixth day of the six month at six in the evening. Six Six Six!"

 _Six, Six, Six…_

Absentmindedly reaching his hand up to his head, Damien brushed his fingers against the spot where the tattoo rested.

"You've seen it."

Hearing Ann's whisper, he lowered his head and allowed her to come forward.

Pushing her fingers through his blond hair, she held her breath as her nail traced a single six before she pulled away.

"You just don't know how lucky you are Damien" she whispered as she touched his shoulder as a mother would to comfort a crying child.

"I don't advocate to anyone to read the Bible, but the Book of Revelation is your story Damien. Read it" Ann spoke as Damien straightened up to his full six feet in height.

Narrowing his eyes, he passed Ann and walked straight past the tricycle before stopping to stand in front of the mysterious woman who stood, camera raised, poising to take his picture.

"Why is she down here?"

Hearing his words, Ann came to stand beside him, leaving space.

"Her name is Isabella James, twenty-two years of age, and your soul mate and companion."

 _Soul mate…_

Reaching into his back pocket, he took out his mobile phone and pressed the digits of 9-1-1, just as Ann shook her head.

"You won't get service down here Damien" she spoke as Thorn whipped around and grabbed the seat of the tricycle. Heaving it into the framed glass picture of himself as a four-year-old smiling over a piece of chocolate cake, he let out a roar of anger as the glass shards fell to the floor.

"I am not an Antichrist" he seethed as Ann took care to not step on the glass.

"You are Damien."

Shaking his head as he brought his eyes up onto Isabella's picture, he felt a wretch in his gut.

"You're feeding me this horse shit, and you think I am going to help you rope someone else in? An innocent woman who probably died when a rocket hit the building she was standing in front of?" he breathed as Ann shook her head.

"She is alive Damien. You have felt her I know you have."

"A companion? What a bride? So even though I am this supposed Antichrist, I have the time to find a wife? Be a husband…" he gruffed as Ann smiled.

"She will serve you well Damien. It's in her blood."

 _The Antichrist is the opposite of Christ himself._

 _The Antichrist is a fictional son of the devil_

"The Antichrist is not a human being…" Damien began as Ann folded her hands together.

"He cannot be killed by ordinary means" she offered as Damien reached down and took up his childhood toy camera from a wooden trunk.

"I bleed, I cry, I…ejaculate during sex…"

"You never get sick. You've never had the measles, chicken pox, or a cold."

 _I am not the Antichrist_

Stalking slowly back towards Ann, he caught the confusion in her dark eyes as the crunching sounds of glass beneath her shoes sounded off in the room.

Coming to stand directly in front of her, he felt his chest against hers as he took a deep breath. Lowering his eyes down onto hers, he leaned in close, making sure she would hear him clear.

"Rot in my Hell bitch."

…

 _Hotel Chelsea, 222 W 23_ _rd_ _St, New York, New York…_

Slowly opening her eyes, Kate Lewin stared up the white plastered ceiling above before stretching her arms over her head, knocking her fingers against the wall.

"When was the last time I ever slept like this?" she spoke out loud as she strained her ears, listening to the outside New York traffic coming from the streets below.

Tossing the comforter off her bare legs, she rose to her feet and stepped over both Rottweiler dogs as she moved to the small bathroom. Turning on the cold faucet as she stood in front of the medicine cabinet mirror, she leaned in close and stared into her reflected green eyes.

 _I feel…different today_

Touching a fingertip against the corner of her eye, she cupped her hands under the water and scooped up a generous amount before splashing it against her face, rubbing at her eyes as she licked her lips.

She was schedule to leave on the Friday for London, but as she splashed her face one more time, she knew there was nothing left for her in New York to justify waiting around.

"Right, shower, dress, checkout, find breakfast somewhere, then try and re-book my London ticket for today" she spoke, pulling back the shower curtain.

Twenty minutes later, Kate looked over every inch of the dated bedroom before clicking off the 90's styled grey television.

"More heat" she groaned as she took her Blackberry out of her bag. Holding down the power button, she watched as it came to life before catching sight of four text messages.

Ignoring the notifications, Kate fished her black Moleskine agenda out of her backpack as she flipped to the written details of her United Kingdom flight that departed from JFK in less than four days.

Dialling the number for customer service, she found it incredible that there was no wait time as she heard a calm male voice on the other end of the line.

"JFK International Bookings and Reservations, how may I help you?"

Taking a seat in the old, slightly worn dark olive coloured chair that rested beside the window, Kate took the pen out of her mouth as she tapped it against her flight day.

"Yes, my name is Kate Lewin, and I am scheduled to fly out of JFK on Friday morning, and I was wondering if there was an earlier flight anytime before then" she questioned, catching sight of one of the Rottweilers rolling over lazy wise onto its back.

"I can certainly check for you M'am, can I have your name and your confirmation number?"

Fifteen minutes later, Kate packed the last of her belongings into her bag and as she heard deep voices out in the hallway, her eyes fell on the dogs as they sat upright waiting for command.

 _Odd_

Tucking her new flight information into her pocket, she opened the room door and threw her eyes back onto the dogs sitting as still as stone.

"Come?"

Watching the animals coming to stand beside her, Kate closed the door and thought nothing of it as she descended the staircase towards the foyer and front desk.

Hearing a throat clearing loudly, Kate strode up to the reception desk and rummaged through her bag for her wallet as an angry male voice spoke out.

"You can't have dogs in here! Did you bring these things in after you checked in?"

Pulling her wallet out, Kate slapped her credit card down on the counter as the receptionist drummed his fingers roughly on the computer.

"Animals are NOT allowed inside the building, and I'm going to have to charge you for keeping these things in your room. If they've pissed or defecated or scratched anything in your room you are going to find another charge on your…"

Letting out a nervous cry, the man jumped back as one of the hounds jumped up, digging the nails of his front paws against the marble as Kate stared hard.

Watching the hound throwing its head back, Kate felt her lips twitching into a grin as it let out a long drawn out howl that echoed off the walls of the empty vintage foyer.

"What he said" she smiled, grabbing her credit card and tucking it into her back pocket before spinning on her heel towards the front doors.

Hearing the check in clerk's shouts echoing out behind her, she ignored his protest of payment as she made her way into the mid morning New York City air. Feeling the sun on her skin, she lifted her face towards the sun before closing her eyes.

"I fly out at five. Good bye New York" she whispered as she felt a slight breeze cross her cheek.

Walking down the sidewalk, she knew the hounds were behind her and she felt no need to question their presence as she swiftly brought her eyes up onto the storefront signs.

She knew the store wasn't too far from the Chelsea and as she slowed in her steps, she heard the whimpers of the hounds behind her.

"I'm going inside, you'll have to wait outside."

Watching the dogs sitting awkwardly on the concreate sidewalk in the reflected glass as she pulled open the door to the occult shop, Kate closed her eyes as she breathed in the deep spicy scent of patchouli.

"Good morning."

Spying a small middle-aged woman dressed entirely in yellow shuffling behind a crowded counter, Kate offered a small grin as her eyes took in the crowded book shelves.

"Are you hunting for anything specific?"

 _Hunting?_

"No. Just browsing" she lied, feeling the woman's eyes on her back as she scanned the titles of the first shelf on her left.

 _UFO's, Aliens, Witchcraft, The Black Arts, Hauntings, Possessions, Spell Books, Paganism_

Reading the typed-out subjects taped to the shelves as she slowly walked down the worn, patchy carpet of the aisle, Kate took in a deep breath before catching sight of the name Jesus.

"Finally, Christianity" she whispered as she cocked her head to better read the angled titles.

Running her finger along the uneven spines, she narrowed in on a light blue soft cover and as she pulled it out from between two black hardcover King James Bibles, she felt the pages bending between her fingers.

"The Holy Bible: Containing the Old and New Testaments"

"That has both the Old and New Testament writings" she heard from behind her as she caught the cashier's odd blend of patchouli oil.

 _The whole works to read on the plane to London_

"I'll take it."

Following the woman back up to the register, she scoffed as she passed the small gimmicks laid out for an easy grab.

"The Holy Water to go with the cross, to go with the blessed amulet, to go with the Holy piece of paper" she breathed as the cashier banged in the price of the Bible.

"Christ can help everyone you know. Even if you have made past mistakes or have past regressions."

Tucking the book into her bag, Kate simply smiled as she tapped her fingers along the counter as if she were playing a piano.

"I'm sure Christ would, but he won't."

Feeling the door closing behind her, Kate pushed her sunglasses onto the bridge of her nose as she looked around.

"Where did they go?"

Pursing her lips, she blew out a loud whistle but was only met by the irritated stares of the sidewalk traffic before she turned right.

Approaching the intersection between 3rd and Maine, her ears heard the squealing of the tires before the blaring of the car horns.

Turning around, her mouth fell open as she watched a silver Ford Fusion receive the brute force of a t-bone from a large black truck flipping it easily onto its roof before skidding to a halt in the middle of the intersection.

Hearing the screams of panicked citizens crowding the sidewalk, Kate felt her feet taking off as she ran behind a thin dark-haired man with the same intention.

 _We have to get the driver out of the car before it catches fire_

Fumbling with her camera bag as she ran, she nearly dropped it off the edge of the sidewalk as she stopped dead in her tracks. Grabbing the strap, she hauled it up her shoulder and crossed it over her chest before taking off again at a run.

Doubling over with a sudden intensity as if she had been hit in the head with a lead pipe, Kate looked up just in time to see the dark-haired man she had been following only seconds earlier, was slammed into a light post and pinned by a red Volvo.

 _I have to get to that Fusion_

Taking a deep breath, Kate dumped her bags on the side of the road as she jogged over to the Silver Ford, noting the strong smell of gasoline.

Moving around to the passenger side door, she peered inside and spied one occupant, a black woman still strapped in place behind the crushed in wheel.

Holding her breath as she rounded the hood of the trunk, she heard a shout aimed in her direction.

"You fucking paparazzi! Get out of here with your camera!"

Looking down at her chest, she caught sight of the camera swinging and she immediately let out a curse.

"I'm not fucking taking pictures asshole!" she screamed over the shouts of the gathering public.

Rounding the side of the car, Kate leaned down on her hands and knees, ignoring the busted glass of the window and gasped as she immediately recognized the woman.

"Kelly? **KELLY!** "

Reaching into the car, Kate brought her fingers to rest against Kelly Baptiste's throat as she felt no pulse.

 _I'd be dead too if I was in here_ she thought just as Kelly threw her eyes open.

Springing back on her hands as she felt the broken shards tearing into her bare palms, Kate felt Kelly's surprisingly strong grip around her hand as she opened her mouth to speak.

"The angel whom I saw standing on the sea and on the land raised up her hand to heaven and swore by Him who lives forever and ever, who created Heaven and the things are in it, the earth and the things that are in it and the sea and the things that are in it, that there should be delay no longer."

Hearing the distant wailing of sirens, Kate watched a thin line of blood drip from Kelly's hairline down the side of her cheek.

"Kelly, it's Kate Lewin. I won't leave you"

 _But I know you won't live to see the inside of a hospital_

Gripping the woman's hand tightly, Kate watched as the woman closed her eyes before coughing.

"Damien. Damien Thorn" Kelly choked as Kate heard shouts drawing closer. Turning around to see two police officers jogging towards her, she turned back and saw Kelly's eyes close for the final time. Letting her bloody hand go, she noticed a white envelope spotted with fresh blood with the name _Damien_ written in cursive.

"M'am! M'am, were you a passenger or driving in either of these vehicles?"

Reaching forward for the envelope, Kate gripped it tightly as Kelly's blood smeared over the stamp.

"No, I was trying to help. I know who she is."

 _Thirty minutes later…_

"I'm sorry, but how much longer is it going to be until the Detective arrives?"

Hearing her question fall on deaf ears, Kate watched as the final stretcher was rolled away from the entangled metal of cars.

Keeping her eyes trained on the final stretcher, she knew Kelly was resting beneath the yellow blanket and as she clutched the white envelope in her hand, she knew she had to deliver it on her behalf.

"Excuse me, are you Kate Lewin?"

Hearing a man's voice from behind her, Kate turned and saw a grey bearded man of about forty with a shiny police badge clipped to his belt buckle.

"Yes…"

"I'm Detective Shay. I only have a few questions for you as you were not a driver or passenger in any of the vehicles" he spoke as Kate nodded her head.

"First, did you see what happened?"

"The silver Ford was t-boned by the black truck. It looked like the truck ran the light. Which is odd, as his light was red for a while" she stated, suddenly curious as to why the driver of the truck would drive through a steady red.

"Did you assist anyone else besides the driver in the Ford?"

"No. Just Kelly" she confirmed as the Detective flipped to a fresh page in his notebook.

"You know the driver?"

"I only met her once. Earlier this month, we are both Freelance Journalists. Her name is Kelly Baptiste."

"I see."

"I'm not sure if she had any family in the City, she didn't mention anyone to me when I was with her" Kate added as Shay furrowed his brow.

"When she talked to you? Ms. Lewin, the paramedics assured me that both drivers in the collision died on impact. There is no way, your friend spoke to you."

Feeling her stomach sink, Kate replayed the name of Damien Thorn over and over in her head as Shay asked for her address and contact number.

"Alright, you are free to go Ms. Lewin. Please, take care."

…

She had made it three blocks before taking a seat with her bags on the edge of the sidewalk.

Taking the bloody letter out of her bag, she could barely make out the address as the dried blood made it almost impossible to decipher any street numbers.

"Shit."

Taking he mobile out of her bag, she was amazed the screen had not cracked from being tossed around and as she brought up her search engine, she paused.

"Damien…"

Saying the name out loud, Kate closed her eyes and felt her mind drifting to a long-forgotten memory…

" _We have been given His blood, to give to the one who will stand at His side. Who will accompany Him, who will serve Him, who will share His soul and accomplishments, who will be His companion"_

"Damien Thorn" she breathed once more as she typed the name into Google.

An address in the Meat Packing district showed immediately as Kate scoffed.

"Right, this guy must be famous for his address to pop up. Must be a studio or business" she muttered as she rose to her feet. Throwing her arm out for a cab, she quickly stepped back as a yellow taxicab pulled up hard.

"West 13th and Washington" she spoke, finally releasing the deep breath she had been holding since leaving the scene of the car accident.

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

Staring down at the envelope, there was no way in hell she would have come up with this address if she hadn't had her mobile.

Standing in front of the brown, loft styled former business of a building, Kate spied a few broken windows on the ground floor before she started to walk towards a green painted door.

Pulling on the handle, she was not surprised to find it unlocked as she wondered if this was a squatter's paradise.

Walking over the discarded pieces of mail and newspaper in the foyer, she spied no elevator before finding a staircase with a fire door. Climbing all the way to the top floor, she took one step out into the hallway and stopped dead in her tracks.

 _Ave Satani….Ave Satani…_

Taking a deep breath, Kate began to walk the length of the hallway as she slowly passed a few closed doors with numbers.

 _Not that one…not that one…_

"For the time is…near."

Hearing the words falling from her lips, she came to stand in front of red painted door, the last one on her left as she looked to the brick wall beside her.

 _Go inside_

Raising her hand, she gave up the knock before reaching out for the door handle.

Wrapping her fingers around the handle, she felt warmth feeding into her fingers as she turned the handle and pushed.

Watching the door open, Kate stood at the threshold and knew exactly of which consequences awaited her.

 _Go inside, and you'll find the answers to everything_

 _Leave, and face a lifetime of voices, and running_

 _You are home_

Stepping inside the dim loft, her eyes fell on the long-walled windows which fed the sunshine before she spied a mass number of frames and glass piled on the floor and a work table.

Taking the bloody envelope out of her bag, Kate held it firmly as she heard the distant jingle of keys from the corridor.

 _Here is wisdom_

Holding her breath, she knew the footsteps would not stop before they reached her, and she could only stand and wait for all to finally be revealed.

Biting her lower lip, her eyes landed on the silhouette of a tall man who stopped dead in his tracks as he stood at the threshold of the door.

Hearing the voice in her head as she stood absolutely still with an odd mixture of comfort and fear, Kate closed her eyes as she tried to clear her mind with no success.

 _For it is the number of a man:_ _His number is 666._

…

 **Thank you to Guest, Guest, Guest, Bug813, Pwashington for reviewing!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. Yes, that is Damien standing at the threshold of his doorway!**


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 10**

 **Song(s): Me Over You (Lucia)**

 _Rochester, New York…_

Slowly walking down the hallway, John Lyons ran a hand over the beard covering his chin as he nodded to the ever posted security officer, standing outside the locked bedroom door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Lyons" the officer nodded as he stood aside of the door.

"Good afternoon" John gruffed, taking a ring of keys out of his suit jacket pocket.

"I will be seeing Melanie today instead of Ann. Has she eaten at all?"

Hearing the deep low male voices from outside her door, Melanie James perked her ears up slightly before returning to the small, beat up copy of the New Testament she held between her fingers.

Hearing the lock turning, Melanie kept her eyes down as John gently pushed open the bedroom door.

"Hello Melanie."

Hearing John's quiet voice, Melanie ignored him as he came to take a light seat on the edge of her single bed.

"It's a beautiful summer day Melanie, and I know you haven't been outside in six years. Would you like to come out in the grounds with me?"

Swallowing hard as she tried to ignore his words, she knew very well she would be getting her hopes up if she thought she could try to escape into the grounds.

"Melanie?"

 _(Flashback)_

 _Throwing her balled up fists against the locked wooden door, Melanie felt her voice growing hoarse as she screamed at the top of her lungs._

 _Catching sight of the blood from her torn knuckles, Melanie James gave a final shove against the door before stepping back, staring hard._

 _Waking up with a splitting headache, she had noticed Paul's absence almost immediately followed by the absence of Isabella from her bed._

 _He took her. I know he did._

 _Slamming her fists once more against the door, Melanie caught the sound of keys jingling from the other side as she whipped around, looking for something to use as a weapon._

 _If Paul was the other side, she would hit him square in the face before grabbing their daughter._

 _We have to leave._

 _Without or without him._

 _Watching the bedroom door slowly opening, Melanie narrowed her eyes as Ann Rutledge displayed a wide smile, keeping her hand on the door knob._

" _How I wish you could have been there Melanie, it was a beautiful service" she smiled, watching the young mother standing firm, flexing her fingers._

" _Where is my daughter Ann?"_

" _Isabella is with us now Melanie. She was officially offered and she was accepted by His blood" Ann spoke with a smile as Melanie rushed towards her. Pulling the handle quickly, Ann slammed the door and turned the key as the sound of fists began to pound once more._

" _LET ME OUT!"…._

"Melanie?"

Hearing her name on John's lips, she brought her eyes up and folded the New Testament onto her lap.

"Will you come for a walk with me?"

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?"

Hearing the low growl from the silhouette standing in the darken doorway, Kate felt her fingers tightening around the bloody-stained letter as she simply stared.

 _What in the fuck did you think was going to happen?_

 _You broke into some guy's apartment, and now he's caught you._

 _He could rape you_

 _You didn't think!_

"I said…"

Taking a firm step backwards as the man crossed over the threshold, Kate felt her breathing growing shallow as she caught sight of his boyish, clean shaven face.

 _Oh my God…._

"It's you…"

 _Then I saw an angel coming down from heaven, having the key to the bottomless pit and a great chain in his hand_

Ignoring the young woman's words, Damien Thorn walked slowly, giving lots of space as he tossed his keys onto a small table resting along the wall.

"Your door was unlocked" Kate stuttered, keeping her eyes trained on the man as he turned and brought his hands up onto his hips.

"I doubt it. I'll tell you what, you hand over whatever picklock device you have, and I won't call the cops and have you arrested" he growled, finally bringing his eyes up onto Kate's face.

 _Her eyes_

Feeling his mouth falling open as his eyes stared into hers, he felt his brain racking for the name Rutledge had mentioned hours earlier matching the framed photograph hanging in her stone walled wine cellar.

"Is your name Isabella James?"

Shaking her head slowly, Kate threw her eyes onto the still opened front door and wondered if she would make it untouched if she bolted.

 _I knew that bitch was lying_

"You were in Damascus."

Hearing his words, she shifted her eyes and allowed her gaze to fall on his crossed arms.

"You survived the rocket blast."

Feeling the sting of the word "survive," Kate squared her shoulders as she faced Damien.

"I survived, but my friend didn't. Please don't speak of Damarcus again" she growled as the six-footed blond moved closer.

"Do you know a woman by the name of Ann Rutledge?"

"Are you Damien Thorn?" she spoke over him as she immediately felt a sense of disrespect.

 _Why would I feel like I am disrespecting him?_

"I am."

 _Here is wisdom. Let him who has understanding calculate the number of the beast, for it is the number of a man: His number is 666_

Bringing a hand up against her cheek, Kate swallowed hard as she continued to stare into his face.

 _I don't want to look away_

"Could I have a glass of water? Please?"

Hearing her request, Damien scoffed as he unfolded his arms.

"The thief requests a glass of water" he spoke, catching the young woman's unease.

"What is that in your hand?"

Clutching the envelope between her fingers, Kate stood perfectly still as Damien moved into the kitchen to her right. Hearing the faucet of the sink, she listened to his footsteps loud and clear as he halted two feet away in distance.

Spying his outstretched hand as he held the glass out, Kate stared at the flesh of his fingers before reaching out.

 _Not yet_

Gripping the glass, she was careful to avoid his fingers as she took a deep sip.

 _What in the hell is going on with me?_

"I…do you know a Kelly Baptiste?"

Blinking his eyes in surprise at the name, Damien re-crossed his arms and stared at the envelope.

"Are you serving me a legal document?"

 _I'm not going to tell him she died. Let the authorities or someone else do it_

"I don't know. But, your name is on it."

Holding the letter out, she watched his eyes fall to the written cursive of his name before he reached out and grabbed it.

 _Leave before he opens it. It does not concern you_ the voice in her head whispered as Kate took a step towards the doorway.

"What is your name?"

Turning on her heel as Damien re-fixed his eyes on her face, Kate flexed her fingers as she felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket.

"My name is Kate, sorry, I…"

Striding towards the open door, she felt a wisp of cool air against her face as she crossed the threshold and into the corridor.

Pulling her mobile out of her pocket, she continued down the flyer filled hallway quickly towards the staircase as she swiped to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Kate Lewin please?"

Recognizing Detective James Shay's voice through the speaker, Kate burst out into the sunny warmth of the hot summer afternoon, wincing as the heavy door slammed shut behind her.

"Hello Detective Shay."

"Ms. Lewin, I wanted to confirm your address and contact information as you said you were staying with a friend in Williamsburg correct?"

Turning around to stare at the multitude of broken windows along the first floor, Kate strained her eyes as the sun reflected off the glass.

 _Come back inside_

"Yes, I am. Sorry, I was. My actual address is on Mott in Chinatown. I'm leaving tonight from JFK for London for work" she began as she heard Shay take a sharp intake of breath.

"Mott Street?"

"Yes."

Walking away from the rundown loft, Kate felt a slight heaviness in her chest as she struggled not to stop and turn back around.

"I'm just curious Ms. Lewin why you are leaving the country just after a fire in your apartment sent your roommate to the hospital?"

 _What?_

"I'm sorry, what fire?"

…

 _Rochester, New York…_

"I want you to know Melanie that I hate having to keep you locked up in that small bedroom. If you would only speak to us and tell us about Isabella, you would have your freedom" John spoke, as he loosened his tie.

Feeling the heat of the summer sun against her face, Melanie squinted as she moved her eyes around the wide-open yard.

She had seen guards, dogs, and black suited men constantly patrolling the yard daily over the years and she had no desire to test them by running across the grass.

"I would rather forfeit my freedom then tell you anything" Melanie spoke lowly as John looked down to her profile.

"You know Melanie that we will find her. You are only fooling yourself."

Keeping her eyes down on the grass as they came upon a gravel sidewalk, Melanie raised her eyes and turned to find her bedroom window as she felt a shiver run down her back despite the summer heat.

"The Organization is only tolerating you living my dear because we haven't yet found your daughter. Once we have her, well…"

Raising her eyes, Melanie balled her fists along her sides as John stood definitely.

"Your life won't matter anymore."

…

 _Lenox Hill Hospital, 100 E 77_ _th_ _St, New York, NY…_

"Excuse me, I am looking for a friend of mine Sosie Millar? She was admitted via the Paramedics?"

Holding her tongue as the tired eyed Administration Nurse swiveled in her chair to the computer, Kate leaned her chin on her hand as she watched the quick typing of the nurse's fingers.

"She's on floor six, room sixty…four."

Feeling her lips pulling up into a smirk, she thanked the woman and turned in the direction of the elevators, coming to join an older woman holding the hand of a young girl.

Stepping into the elevator, Kate leaned forward before pressing her index finger hard against the dirty sixth floor button.

 _Please say she is alright…_

"Six…six…six…"

Lowering her eyes, Kate heard the whisper again as she moved her eyes onto the face of the child as the young girl smiled.

"He has come."

Blinking in confusion, Kate felt a slight burning along her arm as she reached her fingers up and touched her covered tattoo.

"Who has come?"

Catching sight of the elderly woman turning in her direction, she saw the confusion on her face as the child reached out for her hand. Bringing her fingers up against her cheek, she smiled and mewed as she stared up into Kate's face.

"You are one with the Beast."

"That's enough Clara!"

Catching the irritated tone of the older woman, Kate shook her head as the child lowered her eyes to the floor.

"She's not bothering me."

"She has such an imagination, I would have hoped by age seven it would have broke, but she talks of things no normal child could possibly dream up."

"I see."

"Don't mind her words, she's just upset that she now has a baby brother."

Hearing the ding of the elevator, Kate stepped out and upon turning around, her eyes fell upon the child.

"Do you have any kids?"

Shaking her head at the question, she watched the heavy door slowly closing before the young child smiled for the last time.

"You will."

…

 _The Devil has many names…_

Striding down the corridor, her eyes darted from left to right as she passed the nurse's station.

 _Whoever the hell numbered these rooms obviously couldn't count_ she noted as she slowed down and lifted her eyes to the number above the door.

"Six sixty-nine."

"Can I help you Miss?"

Hearing a soft voice at her elbow, Kate lowered her eyes onto a middle-aged woman wearing pale pink scrubs.

"I'm actually looking for my friend Sosie Millar, she was brought in and I was told room six sixty-four?"

Nodding her head, the woman stood aside and gestured down the opposite hallway.

"She is on the last room to the left."

"Can I ask…is she alright?"

"I'm not her nurse, but if you ask for Kim at the station, she could talk to you."

Moving down the hall, Kate smoothed her fingers through her hair before gathering the strains into a high ponytail.

 _Maybe I should see the nurse first…_

Turning around on her heel, Kate blinked her eyes quickly as she swore she felt the slightest breeze crossing her face. Standing perfectly still, she watched the scrub clothed staff scurrying around from room to room, exchanging charts, eyes not meeting fellow eyes.

 _I feel like someone is standing right beside me_

Holding up her hand, she flexed her fingers just as the nurse spoke once again from the station situated in the middle of the hallway.

"On your left dear."

Blinking in surprise, Kate turned and took a deep breath as she made her way towards the end of the hallway.

Spying the number six sixty-four above the cream-colored door, Kate pushed it open slightly and heard the low steady beeping of a machine as she crossed the threshold.

Approaching the end of the bed, her eyes landed on a blanket covered lump before spying a swinging food tray holding a bottle of water and an empty applesauce cup.

"Sosie?"

Hearing her best friend's voice, Sosie cringed in pain as she struggled to sit up against her two pillows.

"Kate… **KATE!** "

Coming to stand at the foot of Sosie's bed, Kate stopped short as she looked upon her friend's burned face.

"Oh my God..."

Reaching a burned hand against the white blanket, Sosie flipped it off her legs as she swung to stand up from the bed.

"Wait…wait what are you doing?" Kate questioned, moving quickly to Sosie's side.

Slamming a hard hand down on her arm, Kate winced as she spied the gauze wrapped tightly around Sosie's burned skin.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

Throwing her eyes onto Kate's face, Sosie swallowed hard as she licked her lips, feeling the sting of the exposed skin.

"The police didn't tell you?"

Hearing Sosie's panicked cry, Kate sat on the edge of the bed and gripped her friend's fingers.

"Tell me."

Letting her chin fall forward against her chest, Sosie took a deep breath as she squeezed Kate's fingers.

"It was after you left. After we had that fight. I wanted to apologize and I tried to leave the apartment to go after you on the street, but the door wouldn't open."

Feeling her head shake slightly, Kate straightened her back as Sosie squeezed tighter.

"I can't explain it. The door wouldn't open and it got so hot. I couldn't open the window, not even a chair would smash the glass" she trailed off as Kate let go of her hand.

"Wait a minute…wait a minute. You tried to smash the apartment windows?"

Raising her eyes, Sosie pressed her lips together tightly before throwing a bandaged wrapped hand out towards the room window.

" **NO! THE FUCKING GLASS WOULDN'T BREAK!"**

Hearing Sosie's scream, Kate jumped to her feet just as a dark shadow appeared at the door.

"Is everything alright in here?"

Throwing her eyes towards the door, Kate watched as a grey scrubbed nurse entered, carrying a stethoscope in her hands.

"I hope you are not getting Ms. Millar all worked up? She needs a lot of rest" the nurse spat as Kate went to stand by the closed window.

"I'm really confused as to what happened. She is saying that the door to our apartment wouldn't open, and that the window wouldn't break. She's sitting here with obvious burns… just…what the fuck happened to her?"

Sneering at Kate's curse, the nurse stepped back and took up Sosie's chart before clicking her pen.

"Sosie was brought here to the ER after an explosion at her apartment. From what the firefighter told me, she suffered some smoke inhalation and burns. He was amazed the fire didn't gut the complete unit, making him think the explosion was due to gas."

 _Gas?_

 _An explosion?_

"The apartment was destroyed?"

Nodding her head, Sosie gathered the blankets back up in her lap and stared hard at her friend.

"I spoke to Thomas Mallory, he is flying in tonight from Toronto and he will be here in the City to take you back."

 _Wait…wait…wait_

"Who is Thomas Mallory?"

Catching her breath as she watched the nurse slowly flipping through the pages of her medical chart, she swallowed hard.

"You…you don't remember him? Father Thomas?"

 _Father Thomas?_

Rolling her eyes, Kate crossed her arms heavily over her chest.

"Sosie, I leave in less than six hours for London" she began as Sosie's eyes went wide.

" **NO!** Kate! You have to go with him to Toronto. He can keep you safe there."

"Sosie…"

"From there, he will take you to the Vatican…"

" **ENOUGH! CAN YOU GET OUT PLEASE?"**

Catching the Nurse's eyes, Kate stormed to the door and grabbed the handle.

"My friend and I need to sort shit out" she spat, watching the woman toss down the chat in her hands.

"I will be back in half an hour, my suggestion to you Miss? Don't be here. She needs rest."

Pushing the door closed, Kate leaned her back against the door as she stared hard at her best friend.

"What in the fuck are you on Sosie?"

"Kate, you have to listen to me. You have to leave New York City, you have to…"

Staring at Sosie's face, Kate narrowed her eyes as the woman slowly sat straight up in her bed.

"Do you hear that?"

Screwing her eyes shut, Kate breathed slowly as she stepped back from the door.

"I'm going to leave Sosie. I will come back just before I leave for JFK, but you need some sleep and…"

Catching Sosie's face going pale, Kate moved towards the door just as the woman flew up out of the hospital bed.

" **GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"**

Feeling the full weight of Sosie's body against her back, Kate felt herself falling to the floor hard as a cold burst of air crossed her face.

" **GO BACK TO HELL DAMIEN THORN!"**

Throwing her eyes up, she had no time to scream as she watched Sosie's bare feet lift off the ground. Blinking quickly, Kate felt the scream in her throat as she watched her best friend back up to the broken window.

"Leave now before it's too late…"

Hearing the scream tearing through her throat, she watched as Sosie fell over the edge, disappearing without a sound.

Scrambling onto her hands and knees, Kate tried to steady herself as she felt another burst of cold air against her cheek.

 _Stay Servant_

Hearing the whisper against her ear, Kate peered over the edge of the window and stared hard at the twisted bloody body of her best friend on the concreate sidewalk.

" **SOSIE!"**

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Kate felt her scream stop short a she spied a dark shadow running out from a low hedge followed by a second shadow.

Biting her tongue as she tasted her own blood, she recognized the Rottweiler breed as the two animals bit into the dead woman's arms, dragging her body off towards the shrubs.

 _What the fuck…what the fuck…._

Turning hard on her heel, Kate tore out of the room and ran down the corridor towards the emergency exit before throwing open the door. Tearing down the staircase, she burst out into the hot summer sun and jogged towards the concreate.

Standing hard at the ground, her eyes searched furiously for the dragging blood trail and cursed loudly as she found nothing.

"She was here, you were here Sosie" she breathed, looking back up to the broken window.

 _Did no one else see her fall?_

Staring up at the broken window, she felt a gentle breeze against her ear as a name kissed against her ear.

 _Damien_

…

 **Thank you to Guest, Crezir, Nirvana14, Bug813, Pwashington, and Guest for reviewing!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. Apologies for neglecting this story! Life has a funny way of screwing up the best of intentions including a writing schedule. I also wasn't too happy with how my first draft of Kate and Damien's meeting went. Updates will continue to be the 2** **nd** **of every month.**


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 11**

 **Song(s): Space Junk (Wang Chung)**

...

 _Lennox Hill Hospital, 100 E 77_ _th_ _Street, New York, NY…_

 _Damien_

Hearing the soft whisper against her ear, Kate felt the scream stinging at the back of her throat as she spied a face leaning down from the broken window.

 _Staring_

Feeling lightheaded as she focused on her shoes, she looked back up to the window where Sosie had fallen and saw no one.

Breathing hard as she moved along the sidewalk, she kept shaking her head as she found no evidence that a body had ever fallen just minutes before.

"Where…where are you?" she panted, spying a set of shrubs.

 _The hounds took her I fucking saw them drag her…_

Getting down on her hands and knees, Kate ran a hand over the grass before reaching out to part the lower end of the shrub.

Hearing a low growl from the bushes, she wretched back her hand as her eyes fell on a patch of smeared blood next to the paw of a dog.

Scrambling to her feet, she backed away slowly before making a dash towards the hospital doors. Ripping her mobile phone from her back pocket, Kate thumbed in 9-1-1 as she caught a questionable look from a scrub clad nurse.

"You shouldn't be using that in here, it can mess with our equipment" she scolded as Kate marched towards the set of elevators.

Ignoring the woman as she started to wave her hand, Kate raised her right hand gave flipped her middle finger just as the doors were closing

…

"So, what you're telling me, is that your friend, with the apartment that had the gas leak, fell out the top floor window and landed on the sidewalk? In front of a major hospital? And no one saw what happened?"

Hearing the Detective's words, Kate winced as she strode into Sosie's hospital room ahead of him.

Halting in her steps, her eyes went wide as she stared at the window.

 _It can't be_

Moving to the window, she ran her hand over the intact glass pane before stepping back.

"This…no. This was fucking broken! Sosie was pulled out of this **FUCKING WINDOW!** " she yelled at the top of her lungs as Detective James Shay held his hands up.

"This window is not broken Ms. Lewin."

 _No shit_

 _Someone changed it before you got here Detective_

"Someone, must have replaced the glass" she sputtered as the Officer scoffed.

"You mean to tell me that in the time it took for you to call 9-1-1 and my showing up, someone measured, cut, and sealed up a new piece of glass for this room?"

Pressing her lips together as Shay looked over her face, he shook his head before taking a business card out of his jacket pocket.

"If you can think of anything else Ms. Lewin…" he began tiredly as Kate tasted Damien's name on her tongue.

 _Damien….Damien…._

 _The Officer doesn't believe me_

"Actually Detective, do you mind giving me a ride to my apartment on Mott? I want to see the place for myself."

…

 _Enchantments Spiritual Shop, 424 E 9_ _th_ _street, New York, New York…_

Slipping his aviator sunglasses down over his eyes, thirty-year-old Damien Thorn strode determinedly past the red brick stone walkups as his eyes caught the sight of bars framing lower windows and air conditioners propped up on concreate ledges.

" _Your story is the Book of Revelation Damien…"_

Keeping his eye open for 424, Damien felt the vibration of his cellphone and as he reached around to his back pocket, his fingers grazed the folded white envelope that bared his name in Kelly's handwriting.

At this moment, she was of no concern to him, and he sure as hell didn't relish the thought of pulling out her dear john letter and reading what a piece of shit she had always known him to be.

Folding the end of the envelope back down into his pocket, his mind flashed to the moment he had rounded the corner of his loft door and had set his blue eyes on the face of the young girl that had been the focus of his dreams and his thoughts ever since the Middle East.

 _What are the odds that we would ever meet?_

Spying the faded red and white awing from years of direct sunlight, he descended the concreate staircase to the lower level and stopped dead at the sight of the window display.

A white stone fertility goddess with arms folded over her naked chest started down at a coffin carved with a crucifix as a bare skull sat alone with a black rose angled out of the corner of its mouth.

Hearing the ding of a small bell, he turned around to see two young women exiting out the door carrying two heavy black bags. The strong smell of sage and patchouli wafting after them.

Stepping into the small cramped store, Damien shed his sunglasses and tucked them along the front of his grey crew neck t-shirt as his eyes fell on countless shelves from floor to ceiling on either side of the walls filled with glass canisters and mason jars.

Lemongrass, passion flower, galangal root, grains of paradise and others in typed cursive writing labelled every jar as he took in a deep breath.

"Hmmm."

Scanning his eyes over a selection of tall candles in a variety of colors, Damien reached out and touched a light finger against the glass edge of a candle carved with the astrological sign for Aries when an accent voice spoke from his right side.

"Is there anything I can help you with Sir?"

Staring at the unburned wick, he drew his eyes aside and stared down into the elderly face of a woman dressed in black laced dress, a large pentacle handing from a leather free band around her neck.

"Where do you keep your Bibles?" he questioned, catching the quick pull of her lips.

Sweeping her hand across the back of the store behind her, the woman started to walk towards a cluster of packed shelves as Damien felt the clenching of his jaw.

"Are you Catholic? Anglican?"

Shaking his head, he followed her down the narrow wooden walkway feeling eyes on his back as he passed by two teenagers picking through a glass bowl of sage bundles.

"Right here are all the Bibles we carry, hardcover, soft, New and Old Testaments if you are interested in before or after Christ" she educated, catching Damien's slight sneer as she spoke.

"What are you interested in?"

Catching her eye, he furrowed his brow before glancing down at the rows of books.

"The Book of Revelation."

Wincing slighting at his words, the woman folded her hands behind her back as she looked him up and down.

"The Book of Revelation, often called the Revelation to John, or simply the Apocalypse. Are you a scholar?"

Hearing a low giggling from his left, Damien half turned and caught the stare of one of the two teenagers before they quickly adverted their eyes.

"No, just personal interest" he spoke, watching as the woman moved to the shelf. Plucking out a small dark red book, she flipped through to nearly the back before tucking the attached red thread acting as a bookmark between the pages.

"The Book of Revelation begins with the epistolary, before moving onto the apocalyptic, and finishing with the prophetic. It figures largely on the visions of the Whore of Babylon, the Second Coming of Jesus, and the Beast."

Hearing the word _Beast_ , the young man felt the distaste in his mouth as she held out the book between her long fingers.

"This would be what you are looking for I think."

Taking the small paperback, Damien turned it over and took in the bold silver letters spelling out the NEW TESTAMENT.

"Are you baptized?"

Shaking his head as he flipped through and spied the name of Christ, he held up the book and smiled.

"Thank you, this is going to be all if I could pay now?"

Following the owner up to a large wooden desk, Damien laid the book on a carved Ouija board surface before catching sight of a bowl of silver and wooden crosses.

"I'll take one of those as well" he nodded towards the bowl as the woman plunged her hand inside.

"Wooden or silver?"

 _Which is more effective?_

"It doesn't matter."

…

 _Mott Street, Chinatown, New York City…_

 _2:34pm_

"So just to confirm, you were in Williamsburg when the fire occurred?"

Hearing James Shay's voice at her side as she pushed the unmarked cruiser door firmly closed, Kate brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the afternoon sun as she stared up at the balcony of her and Sosie's fifth floor walkup.

"Yes, I was with my friend Ashley. I can give you here contact information if you are still having doubts" she spat, digging her keys out of her pocket.

"You are right that I am having my doubts about how the fire started. You say you took off after having a spat with your dead roommate who then finds herself locked in with the gas turned on."

"I didn't kill my friend Detective" she growled, holding the door open as the man walked in behind her.

Climbing the narrow staircase, Kate felt the heat against her cheeks as she adjusted the bag on her back.

 _What in the hell am I going to find upstairs?_

Rounding the corner of the fifth floor, she listened to Shay's footsteps behind her as she came to stand in front of the closed apartment door.

"If there was an explosion, why is the door closed?" she questioned, feeling Shay's presence at her side.

"The fire pushed everything outwards. You'll see when the door opens" he spoke, stepping forward and turning the handle.

 _She said the door was locked and she couldn't get out._

 _She said something wouldn't let her out…_

Scanning her eyes over the charred remains of the living room and dining room furniture and fixtures, Kate held her breath as she took slow tentative steps.

The alcove that had been her makeshift bedroom was blocked off with heavy police tape and as her eyes fell on an upturned chair on its side not far from where the living room window had been, she swallowed hard.

 _Was that the chair Sosie used to get out?_

"As you can see, if you were hoping to salvage anything, that's not going to be possible or sanitary" Shay spoke as he minded his footing. "It's actually amazing that only your apartment was affected. No damage to any other unit on this floor or even below" he added, nudging aside a burnt vinyl record with the toe of his boot.

"I'm not a materialistic person Detective" Kate muttered as Shay cocked a single eyebrow.

"Something that isn't sitting right with me Ms. Lewin, is when Ms. Millar told me you two had had your disagreement and you took all your valuables with you" he noted as Kate caught his hint immediately.

"What are you saying? That I was pathetic enough to get my shit out before I knew what was going to happen?" Kate spat as Shay shook his head.

"I said no such thing."

Narrowing her eyes as he took out his notepad, Kate scoffed before turning back around. Slowly walking towards the force blown hole that had once been a window, she stared down at the busy street below before a flash of Sosie's lifeless body flashed across her eyes.

 _Damien Thorn_

"Damien Thorn."

Hearing the young woman's whisper, Shay halted his writing and took a step forward.

"Who is Damien Thorn?"

Biting her lower lip as she watched a mother and small child both dressed in red cross the traffic lined street below, Kate stepped back from the window and threw her hands up onto her hips.

"Sosie, spoke the name Damien Thorn just before she fell out of the window."

 _She didn't fall my dear_

 _She was pushed to her death_

Hearing the childlike female voice in her head, Kate quickly blinked her eyes before nodding her head.

"Do you know who this Thorn is? Was he a visitor at the hospital?"

 _I don't know who he is…but I want to find out_

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

Dumping his black messenger bag onto the grey IKEA styled sofa, Amani Golkar stuffed his set of keys back into his jacket pocket as he walked to the kitchen.

"Damien?"

 _Where the hell was he?_

"Dude, you can't keep a timing worth shit" he scoffed as he sat his laptop up on the glass work table. Lifting the lid, Amani fired up his email and scanned his eyes for anything job related.

"Slim pickings and I have bills due every month" he groaned, scrolling through the thirty sum correspondences.

Moving into the kitchen, he opened the cupboard beside the fridge and took down a tumbler before turning on the cold faucet. Downing the half glass of water, he left it on the edge of the sink just as loud knocking sounded on the front door.

"You lost your keys man?"

Shouting out as he rounded the red brick corner of the kitchen, Amani moved towards the red door shaking his head as he pulled across the bolt and shoved it open.

For a moment, he simply stared at the young, brown haired woman as he felt his mouth dropping.

"Holy…shit…"

"I'm looking for Damien Thorn?"

Feeling his hands shaking as he stared into Kate's face, Amani pushed the door open wider and nodded his head as Kate remained at the threshold

 _Wait for Him, He shall return but in time_

"You are the one in his picture, from Damascus" he sputtered as Kate remained still.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to see him if he is inside" she spoke sternly, remembering the whisper of his name so close to her ear earlier.

"He's not, but you can wait in here for him if you want?"

Hearing his words, Kate sighed as she shifted her bag onto her other shoulder.

"I'm flying out of here for London this evening, so if he comes back can you ask him to call me? It's important" she spoke with a bit of a shaky voice, watching Amani stepping aside and sweeping a hand behind him.

"Yeah sure, I guess, let me get a pen" he muttered watching her catch the door as she came to stand just inside.

Feeling her breathing growing heavy, Kate leaned against the cool door frame as she watched Amani rummaging for a pen.

"My name is Amani by the way."

Breaking out of her concentration, her eyes fell on the outstretched pen as she slowly walked towards the work desk.

"Kate."

"Um, I was in Damascus with Damien the day the rocket hit, I didn't see you but he was convinced you had died" he spoke as Kate closed her eyes.

"He…he looks at your picture all the time. I've caught him just…staring at it like he is in a trance."

 _I feel the same way_

"Um, can I use the washroom?"

Climbing the concreate stairs, her eyes fell onto a perfectly made king sized bed draped in a blood red comforter with two white pillows propped up against the cement wall.

 _The bed of the Beast_

Swallowing hard as her eyes lingered and the voice whispered, Kate moved towards the door less bathroom and immediately walked up to the floor to ceiling panned window. Raising two fingers, she touched the glass and wiped back and forth. Expecting to see dirt, she was surprised to see her fingertips clean.

"Dirt must be on the outside" she whispered, moving to the sink. Turning on the faucet, she cupped her hands and relished the cold water against her wrists as she closed her eyes.

 _Stay, He will return_

"Damien Thorn" she whispered, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Feeling a slight burn along her wrist, she glanced down to see a thin line of blood dripping from the triple six's.

"Shit."

Looking around for kleenex, she spied tiny blood droplets at her feet before grabbing a damp white face cloth. Pressing it hard against her arm, she heard Amani cough as she pulled it away.

Spying a small stainless-steel garbage can on the other side of the vanity, Kate shoved the cloth to the bottom and covered it with the trash before moving to the toilet. Yanking on the handle, she rounded the corner of the concreate wall and took the stairs by two as Amani met her eyes.

"Here, that's his cell and mine."

"Thank you, I…"

"He was supposed to meet me here to work on our collection for the Orchid Gallery, so really, he should be back soon if you want to wait…"

…

 _Starbucks, 1372 Broadway, New York, NY…_

Ignoring the set of lids and cream jug, Damien took a seat at the window, adjusting his stool as he laid the small black bag down beside his cup.

Taking his cell phone out from his back pocket, he laid it on the wooden table and emptied the contents of the bag. Staring at the small silver cross charm, he felt his teeth clenching together as he turned the pocket book over.

Taking a long sip of his black coffee, he felt it scalding the back of his throat as he stared at the small book and cross.

Letting out a low and long puff of air, he reached for the New Testament and flipped it open.

 _Introduction and Benediction, The Revelation of Jesus Christ, which God gave Him to show His servants- things which must shortly take place. And He sent and signified it by His angel to His servant John._

Swallowing the distaste in his mouth as he read the name of Christ, he pushed the book aside and walked to the counter.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

Downing the clear liquid in a single gulp, he returned to his seat and pulled out a felt tipped pen from the black bag as he took up the book once more. Flipping through the pages, his eyes froze as he settled on the words _Beast_ and _Earth._

 _And he exercises all the authority of the first beast in his presence, and causes the earth and those who dwell in it to worship the first beast_

"The Beast…" he whispered feeling a body next to his.

"Sorry, bit crowded in here today" the middle-aged man smiled as Damien moved his coffee out of reach.

"I dare say you are quite brave to be reading that out in public."

Folding the book over his finger, Damien narrowed his eyes as the man seated next to him gestured towards the book.

"The Bible and its words can cause bloody battles, death, and disagreement all over the world. Between men, women, and children. It tears families and friends apart" he spoke as Damien tucked his chin in towards his chest with a dark smirk.

"The Beast, the Devil, and Christ, all wrapped up in one big story."

…

 **Thank you to Nirvana14 and Racheeele for reviewing!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. Apologies for neglecting this story! I just watched the entire season once more and made notes on how I want my storyboard to go. Please read and enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 12**

 **Song(s): Take My Soul (Thievery Corporation), 6 Underground (Fila Brazillia Remix) (Sneaker Pimps)**

 _(Flashback)_

" _Mrs. Baylock…"_

" _Anything wrong?"_

 _Hearing her husband's question, Katherine Thorn rolled her eyes as she pressed the tips of her fingers hard against her right temple._

" _His voice, his baby talk, his sound effects" she breathed as Robert tossed his newspaper aside._

" _Well, it's not all bad. Just a little boy playing with his cars" he smiled, moving over to his son who met him with a big toothy smile._

" _I lost another daddy!"_

 _Spying the small gap between his five-year-old son's front teeth, Robert ran a light hand over Damien's hair, teasing the boy as he let out an excited cry._

" _ **MRS. BAYLOCK!"**_

" _Yes M'am?"_

" _I want him out of here."_

 _Moving his eyes onto the back of his mother's head, Damien stiffened as Mrs. Baylock stood at the study door._

" _Katherine, he's only playing, and I haven't seen him all day" Robert interrupted, feeling the boy's arms wrapping tightly around his leg._

" _ **I SAID GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"**_

 _Hiding behind his father's legs, Damien stared down at the wooden floorboards beneath his feet as he heard the approaching heeled shoes of his governess._

" _Alright Damien, your mother would like some peace" she soothed, taking his hand._

 _Why do you hate me mummy?..._

Throwing his eyes open, Damien hurled himself up before letting his feet slide off the grey couch and onto the concreate floor.

 _So tired_

Rubbing his eyes, he looked down to the floor and spied the upturned small red pocket book, pen, and lined notebook before lifting up the cushion in search of the yellow highlighter.

He hadn't dreamt of his mother since his early days at Preston Hall when he was a young boy, but her voice was as clear to him as that day in the study when he was five.

"You hated me Katherine Thorn" he growled, rising to his feet and reaching for his brown jacket.

…

 _Armitage Global, 234 Broadway, New York, NY…_

Striding up the handicap ramp towards the revolving doors of Armitage Global, Damien tossed his coffee cup into a metal waste bin before moving through a crowd of business suited men and women.

Moving past a young woman dressed entirely in red, he felt her eyes taking him in from head to toe as he strode past the occupied security desk. Jumping to his feet and spilling his entire travel mug of coffee all over his papers, the middle-aged guard stumbled to his feet and held out his hand towards Damien.

"Mr. Thorn! Please allow me to…"

Throwing his eyes back over his shoulder as he continued towards the set of elevators, Damien narrowed his eyes as the guard stopped dead in his tracks.

"I know my way to her" he spat, pressing his thumb hard against the button.

Watching the doors open, he stepped inside and pulled out his mobile phone, scanning his eyes over Amani's earlier text messages.

 _You are never going to believe who just showed up at your door_

Moving his thumb over to reply, Damien closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _Her._

…

Watching the doors open, his eyes fell on the silver etched A&G entwined lettered sign as he stepped out into the carpeted corridor. Walking towards the front reception desk, his eyes landed on the same young receptionist that he had spoken to before.

Tucking his chin into his chest as he laid his fingers on the wooden edge of the desk, he met the woman's eyes and gave a small smile.

"Hello Sarah, I am here to see Ann Rutledge please" he spoke, managing to smile while speaking the woman's name.

"Mr. Thorn, she is not here right now…" the receptionist stuttered as Damien leaned in closer towards her, over the desk.

"Sarah, is it?"

Watching her swallow hard, he smirked as the blush crept upon her cheeks.

Even in his boyhood, he knew his charm and blue eyes were powerful enough to get him what he wanted. And in adulthood, he knew they would not fail him now.

"Yes Sir, my name is Sarah" she whispered, giving a slight shudder as Damien grazed his fingertips against her chin.

"Please, call me Damien."

 _Damien Thorn is everything to Armitage and you are nothing_

Pulling her chin away from his fingers, Sarah cleared her throat as she looked down to her papers.

"Um, I will get Ms. Rutledge on the telephone immediately Mr. Thorn; I'm sure she is still in the City."

Catching the young woman's panic, he stepped away and turned to admire the framed pictures on the wall, until he scowled with the realization that they were his own.

Pulling out his mobile, he took a step back and began to click off shots of his work littering the walls before he swung around snapped the Armitage Global sign.

 _Proof for the authorities_ he noted, tucking his phone back into his pocket. Hearing the woman's voice behind him on the telephone, he turned around just as she replaced the receiver.

"Ms. Rutledge is on her way Mr. Thorn; may I get you…anything?"

…

Standing in front of the floor to ceiling, spotlessly clean boardroom window, Damien's blue eyes squinted as he focused on a jet plane climbing the summer sky out of the direction of LaGuardia in Queens.

Humming with his mouth closed, he moved his eyes over the span of the city landscape and felt his lips pulling slightly into a smile as if appraising all that hustled and bustled about below his feet.

Hearing a quick knock on the closed boardroom door, he half turned and frowned as a young, blonde haired woman strode in towards the dark wood table carrying a cup of black coffee and a glass of water with ice.

"I've brought you a cup of coffee Mr. Thorn" she spoke, catching his eye before setting both glasses down.

"Do you know how long I am going to have to wait for Ann Rutledge?"

Hearing his question and the slight annoyance of his tone of voice, Veronica Selvaggio tried and failed to keep the scowl off her face as Damien spoke her mother's name.

"I believe she is coming from Queens, so I'd say you have a while yet to wait."

Catching the string of curses under his breath, Veronica fixed her eyes on him for only the second time in her life…

 _(Flashback)_

" _You are not to talk to him Veronica. Your Mother doesn't want you to be a nuisance."_

 _She loves him more than me._

 _Staring up at her nanny as the woman tightly squeezed her hand, the seven-year-old stared down at her shoes before huffing._

" _Why did she bring me here then?"_

" _She didn't, I did. And you should look upon greatness and the forth coming savior of this world while you have the chance, even if he is just eleven years old…"_

"Are you one of her assistants?"

Hearing Damien's voice breaking through her thoughts as her eyes aged him from the eleven-year-old orphan to the now thirty-year-old that stood a mere fifteen feet from her, Veronica crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess you could say I am" she spoke, biting the inside of her tongue.

 _Among other things_

Turning around to face her, Damien moved slowly along the table, ignoring the coffee and ice water.

"Are you able to answer any questions?"

"Why not just wait for her?" Veronica challenged as she remembered Sarah's flushed cheeks when she had informed her Damien Thorn was waiting in the main boardroom.

"Truth be told, I don't want to wait for her. I don't want to see her at all, I have no desire to be in this building" he barked, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"I may…be able to answer some of your questions."

Hearing her words, he rolled his eyes before sweeping a hand out from his side.

"What exactly is this place?"

Shifting her weight onto her left foot, Veronica moved to pull out a chair just to the right of the head of the table.

That chair was reserved for him.

 _Always has been, always will be._

"Armitage Global overseas many different kinds of businesses and interests" she added, watching as Damien laid his hands on the soft backing of the chair directly across the table from hers.

 _He doesn't know his place yet? Mother hasn't told you?_

"Yeah, I got that already. Finance, security, investments…"

"Yes."

"You oversea all these different avenues for one or more independent companies?"

 _More like, for one very specific man_

"Ms. Rutledge can better explain that."

Letting the large carpeted room lapse into silence, Damien's ears caught the muffled sound of a phone ringing from an outside office.

"Why are you here?"

Bringing her eyes up onto his with a questionable arch of her brow, Veronica shook her head.

"What do you mean why am I here?"

Running his hands over the back of the chair once more, he took a step back and came to stand at the arm of the head chair.

"You seem bored, irritated and uninterested in speaking to me, but also in your mannerisms and how you are semi answering my questions" he prodded, catching the nervous swallow along her jaw.

Rising to her feet, Veronica gave a slight nod of her head before folding her hands over her front.

"You may want to ask Ms. Rutledge when she arrives, as to who is allowed to sit in this chair" she gestured with her hand, making a point to not touch the fabric. "If you don't mind Mr. Thorn, I am most likely needed elsewhere."

Opening his mouth to speak, his eye caught the double doors of the boardroom both swinging open as Ann froze slightly before folding her hands over her front.

"Hello Damien."

Hearing the pure adoration in her mother's voice as she smiled at the blonde blue-eyed man, Veronica could taste blood as she bit down hard on the side of her tongue.

"You are no longer needed here Veronica."

Raising her eyes onto her mother's unreadable face, she gave a quick nod before Damien spoke out.

"They say Veronica, if you are not happy in your current employment, then you should follow your bliss."

Halting in her steps as she found herself next to her mother, she could feel the older woman's icy demeaner as she avoided Damien's eyes.

"Leave us…now."

Watching the doors firmly close, he kept his eyes focused before looking onto Ann's face, feeling an overwhelming disgust.

"I'm glad you are here Damien, this is a good positive step…" Ann began as Damien straightened his back.

"I'm here to give you a final warning. Stay the hell away from me or I will be alerting the NYPD and taking legal action against you and this…corporation that you are running."

Hearing the anger in his voice, Ann set her jaw straight as she watched Damien's fingertips tapping against the boardroom table top.

"Damien, what I have done for you…"

"You've done fuck all but make ridiculous accusations and furthering this, you sent the girl that I conveniently photographed halfway across the world to my doorstep as what bait?"

Snapping her head up, Ann felt her hands starting to shake as she interlaced her fingers.

"Isabella found you?" she breathed, bringing a hand up to her lips, feeling them quiver.

 _I'm not falling into this trap_

"If you or her come near me again, I will file a report with the police and have you arrested."

Wincing as Damien ripped open the boardroom door with force, she watched as he strode with purpose down the hallway.

Pulling a small flip phone from her purse, she dialed three numbers before bringing it up to her ear.

"John, we need to move on Melanie right now."

…

 _(Flashback)_

 _St. Paul's Bloor Street Anglican Church, 227 Bloor Street East, Toronto, Canada…_

 _Hearing the snap buttons of her black Mary Jane shoes, ten-year-old Kate Lewin scrambled to her feet as she smoothed her hands down her white skirt._

" _I hate dresses" she sneered, feeling her mother's hand squeezing her shoulder with encouragement._

" _It's only for the morning, then you can change back into jeans" Melanie spoke, running her fingers through Kate's loose hair._

" _Why do I have to be baptized anyways? We already live in a Church" Kate moaned as two soft knocks erupted on the closed wooden door._

" _Children who love God and Jesus get baptized so they can follow him into Heaven" Melanie spoke, ushering Kate towards the door. Twisting the handle, she pulled it open just as Kate tilted her head up._

" _Uncle Thomas!"_

 _Throwing her arms up, the young girl jumped into the handsome young man's arms as he awkwardly held her._

" _You…are getting too…big!" he sighed, planting a light kiss on the top of Kate's head as she hugged him tight._

" _I knew you'd come!"_

 _Setting Kate back down on her feet, he held her hands as he took a step back._

" _You look beautiful and I think this is this first time I haven't seen you in jeans!" he exclaimed, letting her hands go as she looked over her shoulder towards her mother._

" _Mom says I only have to wear it for the morning" she smiled, as Thomas smiled at her mother._

" _And you Carolyn, you look lovely as well" he spoke, mentally whispering Melanie's name as she nodded her head._

 _Watching the side door open, Melanie took her daughter's hand as Thomas took the other._

" _God Thomas, I hope this does something for her."_

 _Hearing Melanie's whisper, the twenty-three-year-old Seminary student caught her eye as he took a deep breath._

 _One can only hope Melanie._

 _Making their way towards the Priest dressed in ceremonial robes and holding a Bible, Melanie felt her daughter's fingers suddenly squeezing tightly._

" _Mom, I don't want to see him."_

 _Feeling the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, Melanie tightened her grip on her daughter's hand as she felt Kate trying to pull away._

 _God…please…._

" _I think I am going to throw up" Kate pleaded as Thomas suddenly leaned down and scooped her up in his arms._

" _This is going to make you feel better sweetie" he sang quietly as Kate felt the beads of sweat running down her cheeks._

" _ **HOLY WATER WILL DO NOTHING!"**_

 _Hearing her daughter's scream, Melanie nearly feel backwards off the carpeted step as Thomas squeezed his arms tight around Kate._

" _ **PETER, NOW!"**_

 _Snapping her head up as her as the middle-aged Priest dipped his hand into the baptismal bowl, he froze as the child's eyes bore into his own._

" _Touch me Father with that filth, and I'll take your eyes out…"_

 _Stumbling backwards as his Bible fell out of his hand, the Priest began to blink quickly before falling to his knees, rubbing furiously at his eyes._

" _Shit…" Throwing his hand into the Holy water, Thomas cupped his fingers before splashing it into Kate's face, holding her steady as she withered in his arms._

" _Let you be baptized in the name of Jesus Christ for the remission of sins; and you shall receive the gift of the Holy Spirit" he breathed, feeling Kate digging her fingernails into his neck._

 _Ripping her daughter's hand off his neck, she winced as Thomas slumped down to the carpet, cradling Kate in his arms._

" _Nothing is going to help her Thomas…nothing" Melanie cried out as she laid a hand on her daughter's forehead…._

" **HEY GIRL!"**

Opening her eyes, Kate felt the hot glass against the side of her cheek as she lifted her eyes onto the back of the cab driver's head.

"You still going to the airport?"

Looking down to her hand, she was surprised to see the folded post it note written with Amani's and Damien Thorn's phone numbers clutched in her fingers.

Closing her eyes, she saw Damien standing before her as he stared into her face.

" _Is your name Isabella?"_

"You can stop the cab."

Throwing his eyes up onto his review mirror, the man narrowed his eyes, slamming on the vehicle's brakes as Kate threw her door open.

"Jesus! Lady!."

…

 _Empire Diner, 210 10_ _th_ _Ave New York, New York…_

 _6:13pm_

Feeling the hunger pains in her stomach, Kate cursed herself as she downed the last of the water in the bottom of her glass.

 _Stupid_

 _Fucking stupid_

Deciding to throw open the door to the cab in the middle of standstill New York traffic had essentially cost her the full amount of her non-refundable ticket to London and a free-lance job worth a couple thousand of dollars.

Taking in a deep breath, Kate ignored the menu paper that was slapped down against her elbow as she reached into her pocket and withdrew Amani's handwriting.

"His cell and Damien Thorn's" she muttered, staring at both numbers.

"Do you need more time to order?"

Looking up into the exhausted face of the middle-aged waitress, Kate pushed the menu away and blurted out the first thing she could think of.

"Um, coffee and fries."

Staring at both phone numbers, she traced her thumb under Damien's last name before swiping her finger over the screen of her Blackberry.

"You have some answers to give Mr. Thorn" she seethed, entering his phone number into a new text message.

 _My name is Kate Lewin and we met at your apartment_

 _I would like to ask you a few questions that concern a friend of mine_

 _If you could please text me back_

 _Thanks_

Pressing send, she moved her arm just as a small white plate of herb fries appeared onto the table top. "If he ignores it, I'll go back to his place. Simple as that. Sosie obviously knew who he was and now she's dead."

 _I need answers…_

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

Tossing his keys onto the metal barrack box, Damien sighed as he walked towards the bathroom in the dark, the floor faintly illuminated by moonlight coming in through the dirty paned window glass.

Passing by the made-up bed, he approached the door less room and skidded to a halt as he looked down to the sink.

Feeling the heaviness in his chest, he stared at the white basin as he breathed in deeply.

 _There's that feeling again…_

Lightly touching his fingertips against the edge of the basin, he simply stared before looking over the edge to the garbage can. Reaching down, he moved his fingers before withdrawing one of his washcloths. Turning it over in his hand, Damien stared at the stains of dark blood and immediately felt his mouth starting to water.

Letting it drop back into the trash, he rose to his feet and stormed out of the bathroom towards his table when he spotted a yellow post it note on the closed lid. Picking it up with two fingers, his eyes scanned over Amani's handwriting.

 _Kate from your photograph was here earlier looking for you, I gave her your cell number as she is flying out to London and just to remind you, we were supposed to meet to set up for the next Orchid Gallery showing…_

"Shit."

Crunching the note into a ball, Damien tossed it onto the table and rested his hands on his hips. Closing his eyes, his mind flashed back to his first memory of sitting on an airplane…

 _(Flashback)_

" _Damien, you can take a break from your studies."_

 _Raising his eyes up onto the man seated next to him and charged with his care, eleven-year-old Damien gripped his Preston history textbook as a bout of turbulence bounced him around in his seat._

" _I don't want to fall behind."_

 _Moving his thumb as he read a sentence about Adolf Hitler, Damien focused his eyes on a black and white picture of a pile of burning books._

" _Burning books does not change history" he spoke, feeling his escort's arm moving against his._

" _No, it doesn't."_

" _Can I get you anything to drink Sir?"_

 _Looking up into the face of the young stewardess, Damien realized that she was solely addressing him._

" _Um, a glass of orange juice" he replied, watching the woman walking away without speaking to his escort._

" _Why are we going to Toronto? I don't know anyone there."_

" _You have family there Damien. You'll get to meet them later tonight."_

" _Who?..."_

Feeling the vibration from his back pocket, he pulled out his mobile and stared at the unknown number.

"Is this you Kate?"

Reading the message, he narrowed his eyes and paused.

"Go to hell Armitage Global."

Deleting Kate's message, he sat his phone on the glass table and moved into the kitchen. Spying the post it note reminder with the word groceries that he had written nearly four days ago, he pulled open every cupboard and came up with a box of Breton crackers, an orange, and a tin of oysters. Gathering everything in one hand, he dumped them into the trashcan before closing the fridge door.

Taping his fingers against the wall, he stared out from the doorway before moving to the window. Staring out and spying New Jersey in the far distance, he hummed before rounding the table for his keys.

 _Something quick for dinner and then a few hours sorting through photographs for the gallery_

…

Pushing the empty plate away, Kate accepted a refill of coffee as she clicked through the photographs on her camera. Settling on the face of her late friend Abeela, she clicked through and felt her lips pulling into a small smile as she felt the heat of the Syrian sun against the back of her neck.

"Rest in peace Abeela" she whispered, hearing a low male voice behind her.

"How the hell did you find out where I was?"

Clicking through her photos, she ignored the shadow bearing down on her as she lifted her eyes and felt her mouth falling open.

"I said…how in the hell, did you find out I was coming here?"

Staring into the blue eyes of Damien Thorn, she felt her camera drop onto the table as he took a heavy seat in the booth in front of her, his eyes burning with rage.

"I didn't. I sent you a text message, so really, how did you know _I_ was here?" she questioned with shaky words.

Spying the strap of her camera laying on the table, Damien reached forward and twisted his hand around the leather before pulling it closer to him. Snapping the cap open, he raised the Nixon up and steadied the dark lens on her face.

"Why do you want to ask me questions?"

Hearing the clicking of the camera, Kate pushed her coffee mug aside before holding out her hand for the camera.

"A friend of mine, just died. I was in the room with her in the hospital and…."

Lowering the camera slightly as he stared over the top, Damien felt a shiver running down his spine.

"How did she die?"

Swallowing hard, Kate scoffed as she looked out the window to her left.

"I wanted to ask you questions, Mr. Thorn, because just before my friend was pushed out of her hospital window by an unseen force" she began, bringing her eyes onto his.

"She screamed, "Go back to hell Damien Thorn.""

…

 **Thank you to pwashington, Nirvana14, and Racheeele for reviewing!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal and Lucifer fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 13**

 **Song(s): Outside (Staind)**

 _Empire Diner, 210 10_ _th_ _Ave, New York City…_

Staring at the young woman seated directly across from him, Damien felt his fingers wrapping around the strap of the Nixon camera tightly as she spoke his name.

"Your friend was pushed out of a window of a hospital by an unseen force?" he asked with confusion in his voice as he met Kate's green eyes.

"Yes, and before she was pushed, she screamed out your name and for you to go back to Hell."

Swallowing hard as the waitress re-appeared at the side of the table, Damien looked down to the empty cup near Kate's fingers.

"Two coffees" he spoke, setting the expensive camera back down on the table as the woman scurried away.

"What was your friend's name?"

Shifting uncomfortably in the booth, Kate folded her hands over her mobile phone as she pictured Sosie in her mind.

"Sosie Millar."

 _I don't know anyone by that name_

"I don't recognize the name" he spoke, as two white coffee mugs appeared near their elbows.

Bringing her hands up against her eyes, Kate rubbed at her temples as she felt her stomach sink.

"Jesus…"

Feeling the distaste in his mouth, Damien reached out and nudged the mug closer towards her hand as his eyes noticed the small numbers tattooed along her wrist. Reaching out quickly, he grasped her wrist and pulled hard as Kate felt her breathing quickening.

 _His touch feels so familiar_

Flipping her wrist over, he ran the tip of his index finger along the spaced-out sixes before Kate wretched her arm away.

"Do you just reach out and touch complete strangers? Feeling their arms?" she spat, catching Damien's eye as he pointed to her arm.

"Why the hell do you have a tattoo of three sixes on your wrist?" he demanded, ignoring the waitress as she asked if they needed anything further.

"It wasn't on purpose. I was getting a tattoo of the coordinates to Damascus and…after my friend inked me, this was all that showed."

Staring hard as he listened to her words, he tapped his thumb along the rim of his cup as he absentmindedly reached up to the side of his head. Rubbing his fingers slightly against his own set of sixes, he was confident that those were not the result of an artist's needle.

"Do you know a woman named Ann Rutledge?"

Shaking her head as she took a sip from her cooled coffee, Kate sighed and showed her annoyance.

"You asked me that question before and I said no" she spoke, catching the hint of growing frustration on Damien's face.

"What about a company called Armitage Global?"

"No."

 _For some reason, I believe her, but there has to be some connection here_

 _It can't be just pure coincidence that I see you halfway across the world in a third world country and then walk into a diner in New York City and find you sitting in a booth_

"Right, so we apparently don't know the same people, yet we have been able to run into each other in New York City, a city of eight million people after Syria" he spat with irritation as his eyes moved onto a middle-aged man taking a seat at the bar. Pulling out his small mobile phone, he held up a hand signalling for a drink as Damien reached up once more to his head, feeling the sharp pain.

"Are you okay?"

"What did you mean when you said only three sixes showed up when you were tattooed?"

Letting her arm fall back onto the table, she turned her wrist over and stared at the inked digits.

"I went to the tattoo shop that my friend worked at and she tattooed the longitude and latitude of Damascus, but, only the six's inked. God, I sound crazy, but that's exactly what happened" she added, watching as Damien reached out and touched a light finger once more against her skin.

Feeling the shiver running down her spine as he slowly dragged his finger down the length of her wrist and over her palm, Kate watched as he closed his eyes.

"I have some Advil in my bag…"

"It's not a headache, it's…." he trailed off as he opened his eyes directly into hers.

"Do you know what six six six means?" he asked as Kate kept her lips firmly closed.

 _It's the number of the Beast_

 _It's a number I feel so familiar with_

Wrapping her fingers around the base of the mug, Kate nodded her head.

"It's the number of the Beast."

Letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, Damien narrowed his eyes at her confident response.

Sitting at the bar counter, the middle-aged man dropped two sugar cubes into the dark liquid of the coffee as he waited for a text response. Hearing the beep at his elbow as he slid the device forward, he caught sight of the private number as he opened the message.

 _Where is he Ross?_

Taking a sip of his coffee, Ross rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up to the bartender.

"Is it possible to get a booth?"

"Only if one is free, doesn't look like it though."

Turning his head, he scanned his eyes over the restaurant as he spied Damien Thorn but could not see anything except the back of the woman's head as he shook his head at the bartender.

"Yeah, no luck it seems."

Thumbing into his Blackberry, Ross typed a short response as he pushed his coffee aside.

 _Thorn is sitting in a booth. Shoulder length brown haired woman sitting across from him. Can't see her face."_

Draining the last dregs of his cup, Ross tossed a few bills down onto the counter as he pocketed his phone. Casting his eyes once more towards Damien, he pushed open the diner door and hoofed it across the street towards his waiting vehicle and long lens camera.

…

 _1 hour later…_

Pushing the door open, Kate breathed in the hot humid night air as she brushed past the six-footed blonde.

"Are you staying far from here?" Damien questioned as Kate adjusted the strap of her bag.

"Well as I am supposed to be in England as we speak, I don't know where I am going" she replied as Damien shoved his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Would it be possible to…see you tomorrow?"

Feeling her cheeks flushing in the darkness, Kate quickly nodded her head.

 _Yes_

 _Yes, I want to see you_

 _I don't want to stop seeing you_

Angling the lens of his camera as he leaned it against the top of the car door, Ross snapped off a couple quick pictures as he zoomed in on Damien's face.

"He's interested in her that's for sure" he muttered, moving his camera as he snapped Kate's profile.

"You are a pretty one" he growled, setting his camera down on the passenger seat. Taking up his mobile from the console, he thumbed in a message to the private number as he waited for a response.

 _If you think you can grab her on your own, I will tell you where to bring her after you confirm_

Breathing out slowly as he continued to watch his targets, Ross picked up his camera once more and started to click rapidly as Kate turned around and proceeded to walk away from Damien Thorn.

"Shot down for a one-night stand, too bad Mr. Thorn" he chuckled as he zoomed in on Kate's face.

Watching the young woman walking down the sidewalk towards the corner of the restaurant, Ross laid his camera on the floor of the passenger seat as he grabbed his ballcap and keys. Quietly shutting the door to the car, he jogged over to the other side of the street and kept a steady pace as he rounded the corner of the restaurant. Spotting the young woman halfway down, he jogged along as he took out a small cloth soaked in chloroform. Holding it against his palm, he nearly stumbled as Kate swung around and backed up against the wall.

" **ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?"**

Hearing her scream as he lunged at her, Ross grabbed her wrist and slammed the cloth down against her face as she dug her fingernails against the side of the man's throat. Ushering out another scream as the cloth fell away, Kate felt the rage boiling over inside of her as she slammed the palm of her hand directly into the man's nose.

" **FUCK!"**

Tearing down the sidewalk as she dropped her camera and backpack, Kate struggled to breath as she rounded the corner and felt strong hands encircling her waist, pulling her aside.

Throwing her blurry eyes up onto Damien's face, she nearly stumbled as he tucked her behind him, narrowing his eyes on the man running towards them.

" **RUN BACK TO THE RESTAURANT!"** he screamed against her ear as Kate felt a strong force circling around her and Damien.

 _You are protected_

 _He will get what he deserves_

Feeling Damien's hand's shoving her away as Ross pulled out a taser, Kate spun and ran towards the glow of the restaurant as Damien set his eyes on the man.

"You are going to die here tonight" he growled as he struck his fist out and connected with the soft flesh of the man's throat. Watching him fall to his knees in front of him, Damien raised his closed fist as he brought it down once more into the teeth of the man.

 _Kill him Damien_

 _Kill him_

Feeling the energy building as he let out a snarl, he grabbed the front of the man's bloody shirt and brought his eyes inches from the man's face.

"You would attack what is mine?" he breathed deeply, watching Ross's eyes go wide.

"I wouldn't hurt her, someone wants to meet her" the man gasped as Damien narrowed his eyes, twisting his fingers around the fabric of the blood-soaked shirt.

"She belongs to me, and **NO ONE ELSE!** "

Feeling the scream leaving his mouth as he watched Damien's facial features twist and his eyes growing black, Ross smiled as he started to black out.

"Do it Damien, prove your power" he whispered, blacking out as Damien released his grip.

Breathing heavy as he felt the tightness in his chest, Damien stared at the slumped over man in front of his feet as he wiped his bloody hands on the man's pant leg.

 _Kate_

Turning around, Damien strode down the sidewalk and as he rounded the corner, he bumped into the waiting woman.

"He just…grabbed me" she spoke, keeping her voice steady as Damien stared into her face.

"Are you alright?"

Hearing the concern in his voice, Kate swallowed hard as she nodded her head.

"I knew I wasn't going to get hurt because something told me I was protected" she blurted out as Damien remembered his own voice that spoke in his head.

"All I felt like doing was killing him" he whispered as Kate turned her head.

"Is he dead?"

"No. But he said someone wanted to meet you and so I am calling the police."

Feeling a shiver running down her spine, she walked forward and looked around the corner of the alley way as she spied the man slumped over on the ground.

"Kate, I want you to take my keys and go to my place. Wait for me there" Damien spoke as he pressed his keys into her palm.

"I have to be here for the police…" she started as Damien threw a hand out, watching a yellow taxi roughly pulling over to the curb.

"No, you don't. If this guy was here, then someone else might be too."

Grabbing her arm as he led her to the cab, Damien turned her around as she griped his bicep.

"I just want you out of harms way" he breathed as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Sliding into the cab, she kept her eyes on him for as long as she could before the vehicle rounded the corner of the street.

" _Don't worry dear, He will protect you"_

Remembering the old woman's words as she held onto his keys, Kate leaned her head against the glass of the window as she touched her lips.

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

Closing the door behind her, Kate stood perfectly still in the darkness of the loft as she focused her eyes on the large illuminated glass window across the room. Taking her mobile out, she turned on the light and flashed it around as she noticed a wooden coat rack to her immediate left.

"I know the bathroom is up a set of stairs and around the corner" she spoke out loud as she spied the large table across the room.

 _The bed is also upstairs and around the corner_

Hearing the voice inside her head, Kate chewed her lips as she turned her head towards the stairs. Pulling her mind away from thought of Damien Thorn finding her stretched out on his king-sized mattress, she walked slowly towards the table and spied an open room to her left, hearing a low hum of a refrigerator as the light of her phone lit up a glossy photograph.

Reaching out, her fingers brushed against the picture as her eyes fell onto the dead eyes of a bloody woman holding a baby. Pushing it away, Kate halted her steps as she came to stand in front of the window.

"I could have been in London right now" she breathed, closing her eyes as she remembered the feel of Damien's finger dragging down the length of her wrist. Feeling the shiver running down her back and into her stomach, she turned and walked carefully around the table towards the kitchen. Running her hand up one side and down the other of the door frame, she felt no light switche as she pulled open the fridge.

"Really? Empty?"

Closing the door, she reached for a cupboard and as she flashed the light of her phone, she spied a box of tea bags. Pulling one out, she grabbed a white mug from the side of the sink and filled it with hot water from the faucet. Looking around the rest of the kitchen, she noticed its sparseness before stepping back out of the doorway.

Moving past the glass table littered with more photographs and a printer station, her eyes fell on a half-closed laptop just as a small book laying open beside caught her eye. Taking the New Testament up, she thumbed through the pages until she reached the Book of Revelation in the very back.

Noticing the yellow highlighted passages, she traced her finger over the heading in bold labelled **First Seal: The Conqueror** as she read.

"And I looked, and behold, a white horse. He who sat on it had a bow; and a crown was given to him, and he went out conquering and to conquer." Thumbing through a few more pages, she nearly dropped the book as her eyes found another highlighted passage.

"Here is wisdom. Let him who has understanding calculate the number of the beast, for it is the number of a man; His number is 666." Looking to a few written words along the margin in black pen, Kate angled the light of her phone as she felt cold.

 _Am I the Beast?_

Setting the mug down on the metal barrack box that looked to be acting as a coffee table, she sat down on the grey couch before spying large framed photographs leaning against the wall. Walking over, she moved her fingers over the corners of the frames before separating three from the front.

"What the fuck?"

Shoving her phone into her back pocket, Kate gently laid down the three-heavy glass enclosed pictures before she knelt down. Shining the light of her phone over the picture in front of her, she recognized herself right away as her eyes fell over the backdrop of the market in Damascus.

"Before the bomb" she whispered, feeling a chill as her eyes narrowed on a female figure dressed entirely in black. Leaning closer towards the glass, she felt her eyes going wide.

"That's not possible…"

Shining the light of her phone closer on the black clad figure, she felt cold as she recognized the face of the woman.

"She…she passed in front of the taxi cab…"

Scrambling up to her feet, she ignored the frames on the floor as her shoe caught the edge of the photograph. Hearing the glass shatter on the floor as she strode quickly across the floor, she had only one thought on her mind as she shown the weakening light of her dying Blackberry towards the front door.

 _I have to leave_

 _I have to leave…_

Grabbing the door handle, she firmly pushed it open just as a hand grabbed the edge of the frame. Feeling the cry escaping from her lips, she dropped her phone as a tall man stood directly in front of her.

" **LET ME OUT!"**

Feeling a firm hand on her shoulder, Kate tried to push past the hard body as Damien shouted into her face.

" **KATE! IT'S ME!"**

Clutching the excess fabric of Damien's t-shirt, Kate backed away cautiously as she watched his dark outline walk over the threshold. Pulling the door closed behind him, she held her breath as she listened to his footsteps moving in the darkness. Wincing as soft light brightened a corner of the large room, she shifted her eyes towards the closed exit before feeling the pull to look in the direction he had walked.

"I am going to go…" she began as Damien dumped his wallet onto the metal barrack box.

"No, you should stay."

Hearing his voice from the corner of the room, she heard the light crunch of glass breaking under his Blundstone boot as she turned around.

Feeling her breathing growing heavy as Damien picked up the shattered framed photograph off the floor, Kate opened her mouth to offer an explanation as she watched his eyes lifting onto her face.

 _Why don't I ever carry pepper spray or a knife?_

"Kate, did you notice the woman in black in this picture?"

 _Go to him_

Feeling the buckling in her knees as she took a step forward, she kept her distance as Damien held the large frame between his hands.

"Why would you ask me that?" she questioned, clenching her fingers into fists.

"Because, I have seen her here in the City."

"I…I can't do this. Jesus, I can't do this" she blurted out as Damien sat the picture back against the wall. Watching Thorn moving towards her, Kate threw out a hand as Damien stopped in front of her.

"I don't know what to think about all of this, but I feel…something with you. And I don't know what that is" he spoke with irritation.

Keeping her hand out as Damien allowed his shirted chest to make contact with her palm, it was then that she noticed the smear of blood on his shoulder.

"Did you get hurt earlier?"

Looking down to his shoulder, he touched the dried crusted blood just as Kate's fingers reached up to his forehead.

"You're bleeding."

Taking a step backwards, Damien turned towards the stairs and pulled off his t-shirt before tossing it onto the made-up bed. Disappearing into the door less bathroom, Kate swallowed hard as she slowly took to the stairs, glancing at the bed and propped up white pillows before coming to stand at the now lit doorway.

Fixing her eyes on Damien standing shirtless in front of the counter, running water in the sink, Kate felt the blush rising to her cheeks as she hummed.

"You probably saved my life tonight, the least I can do is help you" she spoke, watching as Damien reached for a facecloth and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Holding the cloth out to her, Kate felt the wetness of his fingers as she watched him shut the toilet seat before taking a heavy seat.

Standing between his jeaned knees, Kate gently swept aside Damien's hair as she spied a small cut. Touching the skin around the dried blood, she watched as Damien brought his fingers up against the side of his head.

"Here too?" she questioned, moving her fingers through his hair. Catching her breath as her eyes fell on the dark cluster of sixes, Kate pulled herself back just as Damien reached up and grabbed her wrists.

"Why do you have three sixes on your scalp?" she choked out as Damien sprang to his feet.

"You know why" he breathed, staring down into her face.

Staring into his eyes, Kate felt her breathing quickening as he tightened his grip around her wrists.

"Are you the Beast?"

Hearing her whisper, Damien narrowed his eyes as he let go of her wrists. Stepping around her, he walked to the basin and leaned his hands on the edge.

"All my life darkness has followed. Ordinary people don't seem to fair so well around me. But you're not ordinary, are you?" he questioned, raising his eyes to the mirror as he caught Kate's eyes.

"No. After my mother died, I began to hear voices in my head. I hear voices, spouting biblical words, sentences, and I hear things, feel things very pronounced; Like I've been drawn to something here in this City" she spoke as Damien let the water out of the sink.

"Drawn to what?"

"The Beast."

Turning around, Damien took in a deep breath as he walked slowly. Coming to stand directly in front of her, he touched the tips of his fingers against the sharpness of her jaw, searching her face for anything familiar.

"I've been told over the last couple of weeks, that you are a part of my future" he breathed, "By a woman who announces me as the Antichrist."

Hearing his words, Kate felt the electric charge at his touch as she pondered her millions of questions.

"Do you believe this woman?"

"I'm trying not to, but it is tempting" he spoke, lowering his lips down, brushing them against hers.

 _And through his shrewdness He will cause deceit to succeed by his influence; And he will magnify himself in his heart, And he will destroy many while they are at ease. He will even oppose the Prince of princes, But he will be broken without human agency_

Wrapping her arms around his neck as the voice spoke, Kate felt the warmth of his chest through her shirt as his hands came to rest tightly on her hips.

 _You know who you are Damien._

 _Take what is rightfully yours_

 _Let her feel you, as she will serve you at your side_

 _Just as the Prophecy and your blood have chosen_

Breaking their kiss, Kate felt the stubble of his cheek against the side of her face as he lowered his lips down against her collarbone. Letting her hands fall to Damien's hips, she lightly touched the button of his jeans as she heard the low growl escape from his lips.

 _Give in to him_

 _He is your Lord_

"I…"

Feeling her pulling away, Damien dropped his hands as Kate swallowed hard.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want to stop, but…"

Feeling the scowl crossing over his lips as the bell to the loft rang, Kate threw her eyes towards the darkness beyond the bathroom as Damien reached up and tilted her chin.

"But?"

"We need to talk, my Lord."

Hearing the bell ringing again, Damien rolled his eyes as he moved towards the bedroom. Grabbing a black hooded sweatshirt from the rack of clothing against the stone wall, he pulled it over his head as Kate watched.

"Stay there" he commanded as Kate nodded her head. Hearing his footsteps as he walked down the stairs and around the corner of the wall, she approached the edge of the bed and stared hard at the deep red comforter.

"The colour of spilt blood" she whispered as she heard a commotion erupting down the stairs.

"You of all people Damien should be in mourning and not letting Amani and I plan everything for Kelly" a woman spoke as she and Damien came into view.

"What about Kelly?" he questioned, grabbing Simone's arm as her eyes caught Kate, standing tall.

Letting out a disgusted chuckle as she narrowed her eyes, Simone Baptiste threw a hand up towards Kate as Damien followed her gaze.

"And that, is why I am not surprised you left everything to us" she blurted out as Kate caught Damien's eyes.

"Simone, what are you talking about, where is Kelly?"

 _He still doesn't know?_

"She's dead Damien!"

"She died in a car accident."

Throwing her eyes up, Simone felt the rage building in her throat as she shoved her hands against Damien's chest

" **WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!"**

 _Careful woman_

"She's a friend. Did you know about Kelly?" he questioned. Feeling both sets of eyes on her face, Kate slowly nodded her head.

"I…gave you her letter."

Rounding the corner and taking to the stairs, Simone halted in her steps as she simply stared at the brown-haired woman.

"Oh my God, you are the one in the newspaper picture."

"What picture?"

"The newspaper has a picture of the accident and you were there. You were there when she died" Simone cried out as Kate lowered her eyes.

"Did she say anything to you?"

 _The angel whom I saw standing on the sea…_

Hearing Kelly's voice in her head as she replayed the dead woman's words, she shook her head no.

"She was dead when I got to her, but I found a letter addressed to Damien" she confirmed as she watched the man in question rub his eyes.

"I haven't read it, I…didn't know she was dead" he spoke as Simone turned her eyes on him.

"Because you've been spending all your time getting laid. Kelly told me the last time she came here to speak to you, she bumped into a half-dressed skank coming down the stairs" she spat as Kate felt her cheeks burning.

"I'm leaving."

Throwing his eyes up, Damien shook his head as Kate moved past Simone on the stairs.

"I am really sorry about your sister" she whispered as Damien walked towards her.

"Kate, you don't have to go" he pleaded, as Simone crossed her arms.

"If you cared about Kelly at all, you'd be helping to plan her funeral Damien."

Grabbing her bag by the door as she pushed it open, she didn't give a look back as it closed behind her.

…

 _Armitage Global, 234 Broadway, New York, NY…_

 _11:32pm_

Standing in front of the boardroom window in the dark, Ann stared across and caught sight of a cleaner running a vacuum over the floors of the neighbouring office building.

Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh as she thought back to the last text message Ross had sent.

 _Thorn is walking out with the same woman. Brown hair, about five foot nine, young. I took pictures and will send them along shortly_

"Good help is so hard to find" she muttered, crossing her arms as she heard footsteps behind her.

"We found Ross's car and his camera. David is developing the pictures as we speak. It shouldn't be too long."

"I know it's her."

Coming to stand beside her mother, Veronica stared down at the city lights as she bit her lip.

"Ross failed to bring her in and met his end at Damien's hands. What are you going to do if it is her?"

"Have a little more respect in your voice when you speak of her Veronica. She is just as important as He is" Ann barked as her daughter tucked her chin into her chest.

"I want you to find her Veronica."

 _You want me to put my life on the line?_

"Isabella is the key to Damien accepting who he is and his path. She is the one that is going to bring it out for all the world to see, and with that said, I don't want you to come back here without her" Ann growled as she pursed her red lips.

…

 **Thank you to Racheeele, Nirvana14, and Pwashington for reviewing!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal and Lucifer fanfic. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 14

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 14**

 **Song(s): The New Messiah (The Philosopher Kings)**

 ***WARNING, THERE IS A SCENE OF SEXUAL NATURE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER***

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

Taking a heavy seat on the grey sofa, Damien sighed as he held the dirty enveloped labelled with his name across the front between his fingers. Turning it over, his blue eyes took in a slightly smeared bloody thumbprint that crusted off as he dragged his fingernail along the edge.

 _I can only just imagine what she has written_ he thought as he debated whether or not to even open it.

"You may have loved me once Kelly, but you died hating me" he spoke out loud as he tossed the envelope onto the barrack box coffee table. Rising to his feet, he stretched his arms up over his head before rounding the corner of the stairs to his open floored bedroom. Staring down at the made-up sheets and pillows pushed up against the brick wall, he groaned as he reached down for his t-shirt. Tossing it into the laundry basket, he grabbed a black crew neck off of a wooden hanger before taking his mobile out of his back pocket.

"Shit…"

Thumbing through his text messages, he frowned as he remembered deleting the only contact he had from Kate.

"No…no no no…"

Descending the small set of stairs as he grabbed his car keys and jacket off the side table, Damien pulled open the red loft door and slammed it shut behind him as he kicked aside an old bundle of wrapped newspaper flyers.

Entering in Amani's phone number, he listened to the rings as he stepped out into the warm summer night's air.

"Hello?"

"I don't believe you were sleeping for one minute" Damien spoke, slamming the door to the Jeep as he started the engine.

"Actually….I am…with someone" Amani spoke in a low tone as Damien shifted into gear.

"I need a favor."

"Seriously man? I have…"

"I need you to send me Kate's phone number again."

"Tomorrow."

"Now Amani" Damien spat as he slowed for a red light.

"Dude!"

" **I SAID NOW!"**

Hearing the deep growl through the phone, Amani sighed as he nodded his head.

"Alright, hold on."

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Amani thumbed through his messages as he caught sight of his date pulling her coat on over her shoulders.

"Hey, I just need a minute…"

"Obviously, your phone is more important than sex" the dark haired young woman spat as she grabbed her bag and stormed off.

Hearing the door slam as his grip tightened around the phone, Amani cursed as he roughly pressed the send button with his thumb.

"There's her fucking number. By the way, you just blue balled me big time Damien."

Hearing the call disconnect as he pulled the Jeep over to the side of the curb, he brought up Amani's text message and copied Kate's number into a new contact before clicking his tongue against his front teeth.

"You'll get over it Amani" he whispered, dialing Kate's number as he turned on the speaker phone.

Hearing her voicemail click on, he cursed as he thumbed in a message.

 _It's Damien, I want to see you_

"More like, _need_ to see you" he muttered, staring at the screen as a car horn blared from behind.

 _Where in the hell would I find you Kate Lewin?_

…

 _Hotel Chelsea, 222 W 23_ _rd_ _St, New York, New York…_

Rounding the corner of the sixth-floor staircase, Kate threw out a hand onto the banister and breathed deeply as she mentally prepared herself for the next two floors.

"Well I did ask for a floor with a view" she moaned, shifting her bag onto her other shoulder. Taking the key out of her pocket, she stood in front of her room as she took in a deep breath.

"Smells like…wet dogs" she noted, pushing the door open before running her hand up the length of the wall. Squinting as the old styled room lit up with soft light, she shut the door behind her and threw the lock immediately.

Leaning her back against the door, she closed her eyes and moistened her lips as she thought of Damien Thorn.

Picturing his blue eyes as she tilted her chin up, Kate groaned as she remembered the feel of his strong arms around her.

"My Lord…"

Throwing her eyes open, she dropped her bags heavy onto the floor as she walked straight into the dark bathroom. Spying the run down, chipped tiles of the bathtub, she grabbed a hold of the stopper and plugged the drain before turning on both faucets with full force.

Pulling off her tank top, she had just discarded it onto the floor as a knock erupted at her door.

"Damn it." Grabbing her top, she slipped it back on, not caring that it was inside out as she walked towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"I have a message from the front desk Ms. Lewin."

Pulling open the door, Kate frowned as she stared at the middle-aged man standing with his arms folded behind his back.

"The manager wished me to inform you that all telephones will not be in operation this evening as the City will be doing work on the lines" he smiled as he turned and rounded the banister of the staircase.

 _Am I the only one on this floor?_

Turning her attention back to the running tub water, she half jogged into the bathroom and turned off both taps as she spied the high level of water. Shedding her clothing, Kate eased herself into the water and closed her eyes as she leaned back.

"Damien…Damien….Damien…" she sang, settling her shoulders into the warm water.

"Six…six….six…" she breathed, hearing the dripping of the tap as she opened her eyes.

 _What is stopping me from taking a cab back to his place?_

Feeling the warmth of the water moving across her breasts as she breathed in deep, she could take no more of the leak before sitting up and pulling the drain. Wrapping herself in a towel, she padded towards the double windows that led onto the small balcony just as a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Jesus, again?"

Tightening the towel around her chest, Kate threw her eyes onto her mobile and cursed herself for not plugging it in to charge as soon as she arrived. Looking out the peephole, she saw no one as she twisted the door handle.

Hearing the low growl, she dropped her eyes and felt her mouth falling open as she spied a lone Rottweiler dog laying at the threshold.

 _What the fuck…_

Freezing as the animal's dark eyes met hers, she pulled the door open more and watched as the animal snorted, before laying its head back on the floor.

Quickly throwing the door lock as she backway, Kate whipped off her towel and threw on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt before reaching for the bedside phone.

"Fuck."

Muttering as she remembered it was out of service, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out her phone charger, stabbing it into the port on the bottom of her Blackberry.

"Come on…charge."

Cracking her knuckles as she watched the numbers climb, she ripped the cord out of the phone as soon as it hit five percent and dialed the number for the front desk.

"Hotel Chelsea, how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Kate Lewin I'm on the eighth floor. I wanted to let you know that a dog is on this floor. I don't know if it belongs to someone or it got in somehow…"

"Ms. Lewin, I can assure you there are no dogs in this building. Any kind of pets are strictly prohibited due to the heritage ruling of the building" the manager spoke, as Kate felt her anger growing.

"Look, there is a fucking dog outside my door and I want it gone!"

Slamming the Blackberry down onto the made-up bed, she rose to her feet heading towards the fire escape before turning back around towards the bed.

 _If…the phone lines are not working….how was I talking to him?_ she wondered, grabbing her phone and hitting re-dial.

 _"We're sorry, the number you dialed is not in service. Please try back at a later time."_

…

 _Armitage Global, 234 Broadway, New York City…_

Raising her eyes as the knock sounded at the door, Ann watched as John Lyons strode in, holding a manila envelope in his left hand.

"Ross's pictures of Damien" he spoke, pulling up a seat in front of Ann's desk.

Taking a deep breath as she pursed her red lips, she held out a trembling hand as John handed over the photographs.

"Is it her?" she questioned, tearing a long strip off the folder.

Staring into the eyes of Damien Thorn seated in the restaurant, she sifted through about seven pictures before feeling her stomach sink.

"Isabella" she breathed, barely able to contain her smile as she stared at the young woman's face.

"If anything, she is probably going by a different name. Melanie changed hers to Carol, but our investigators have been unable to track down anything else" John spoke, as Ann traced a single fingernail along Isabella's jawline.

"She is beautiful John, and now that their paths have crossed, neither will be able to stay away from the other. All we need now, is for Damien to accept his destiny and his true identity, and she will help him do that."

…

 _Hotel Chelsea, 222 W 23_ _rd_ _St, New York, New York…_

Turning her head against the pillow as she felt her lips parting, Kate groaned as she tightly gripped the thin sheet that covered her body.

 _You are still pure in every way_

 _Men the world over repulsed you_

 _You were born for him_

Shooting straight up as she gulped for air from her nightmare, she felt her eyes go wide as she looked around the darkened bedroom.

"I'm in the Hotel Chelsea, I'm in the Hotel Chelsea" she repeated, throwing the sheets off her legs as she stumbled towards the dark bathroom. Leaving the light off, she twisted the faucets and splashed the cold water on her face for a good two minutes before letting the water flow over her wrists.

 _You are going to bring about his becoming_

 _It's only a matter of time_

"Stop… **STOP!** "

Throwing her palm against the glass mirror, she heard nothing shatter before taking a seat on the closed toilet seat. Feeling the tears pricking at the corner's of her eyes, she heard one low bark from outside the door as she pressed her hands against her ears, trying to close out everything around her…

Rounding the corner of the fifth-floor staircase, the thirty-year-old man's blue eyes caught sight of a signed, painted piece by Warhol hanging near a fire extinguisher as he reached out and lightly touched his fingertips against the iron wrought banister.

Raising his eyes to the darkened ceiling of the building, Damien Thorn breathed deeply as he took another set of stairs.

 _She's here…_

Zipping up the last pouch on her bag, Kate kicked the comforter away from her feet as she swung her camera bag up and around her shoulder.

"Fuck this, fuck all of this, I am never coming back to America again. No fucking six six six, no fucking Damien Thorn, none of this shit!" she cursed, roughly grabbing her backpack as she marched towards the door. Throwing the lock, she ripped it open and hoped she would step on the dog's tail as she stopped dead at the threshold.

Sucking in a deep breath, she froze all over as Damien Thorn stood at the top of the staircase, staring directly into her eyes.

Firmly pressing her lips together, she watched with caution as he slowly crossed the hallway, slowly moving his eyes to her packed bags.

"Where are you going?"

Hearing his simple question, Kate started to walk backwards as her bag hit the door.

Feeling the erratic beating of her heart in her chest, she didn't say a word as she watched him slowly approaching her.

 _The dog…where was the dog?_

 _Could I fight him off? Could I push past him and make it safely down the stairs without breaking my neck?_

"Kate?"

Hearing him speak her name, she bit her tongue hard, tasting the blood as the room door opened behind her. Nearly tripping over the threshold and torn carpet, Kate let her bags fall as she balled her fists at her sides.

"I'm…leaving."

It was all she said as Damien crossed the threshold, ignoring the door as it closed behind him without a human touch. Hearing the sound of the lock, Kate looked to the window as her last way out before turning to face him once more.

" **JESUS!"**

Feeling her entire body trembling as Damien stood less than a foot away from her, she tried to steady her breathing as he stared down into her face.

"Why would you leave me?"

"I…Damien, I have to leave for my own sanity" she blurted out, bringing her eyes up onto his.

"You are perfectly sane Kate. We both are. This, means something if I was able to find you…again" he spoke, lifting a hand before touching her jaw with his fingertips.

Quickly ducking around him, Kate ignored her bags as she reached the closed door, prying at the lock which would not budge.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Hearing his words as she turned around, she felt her cheeks flushing as he stood framed by the outside lights of the city buildings.

"Ever since I have come back to New York, shit has been going on. My friend is dead, I have been fucking branded with the mark of the Devil, I've been hearing voices worst than normal, and I have met you" she added, spitting the words out as Damien stood perfectly still.

"Say something… **SAY SOMETHING!** " she screamed, feeling her body trembling as Damien tiled his head.

"Come here."

 _Let us be glad and rejoice and give Him glory, for the marriage of the Lamb has come and His wife has made herself ready_

Feeling her breathing slowing down at his words, Kate felt her feet moving as she started walking towards him. Pulling up the ends of his black t-shirt up over his head, he tossed it to the floor as Kate came to stand in front of him. Feeling his fingers cradling the sides of her face, she closed her eyes as he placed a soft kiss against her forehead, before moving down the side of her neck. Feeling his warm breath against her neck, she felt his fingers pushing up the hem of her shirt as she raised her arms.

Feeling the shiver against her naked chest, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled his lips against hers with hunger. Growling against her lips as he felt her hands brushing against his belt, he allowed her fingers to pull it loose as he started to back her up against the edge of the bed.

"Damien…"

Hearing her heavy breathing as she unfastened the button of his jeans, he felt himself growing warm as she pulled down his zipper. Grabbing her hips, he pulled hard as she yelped, falling onto her back as he pulled her jeans off, tossing them aside to the floor.

"I had a dream about you" she panted, feeling his lips along the inside of her thigh as he raised his eyes.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you" he breathed, pulling himself up as he pushed his jeans down past his hips.

"I was born for you…and only you" she breathed, feeling his fingers running along her hip as his erection pressed painfully against the inside of her thigh. Breathing heavy as she nipped at his clavicle, Kate pressed her back firmly into the mattress as he positioned himself.

"I know… Isabella."

Hearing his whisper as he pushed the full length of himself inside of her, she cried out in pain as Damien slammed a hand down hard against the wooden headboard of the bed, groaning loudly as he captured Kate's lips.

 _This is it_

 _He has taken you, just as He was supposed to_

 _Just like the voices said_

Arching her back, she heard her moans against his lips as she felt herself adjusting to the mixture of pain and pleasure that was starting to build.

 _So He carried me away in the Spirit into the wilderness_

 _And I saw a woman sitting on a scarlet beast which was full of names of blasphemy,_

 _Having seven heads and ten horns_

Feeling the pressure growing as she felt lightheaded with his every deep thrust, she felt Damien's eyes upon her face as she opened her own.

 _The Beast_

"The…Beast!" she cried out, feeling her orgasm washing over her entire body as Damien tensed before releasing himself inside of her.

 _You are going to bring about His becoming, and it will be glorious_

Feeling the warmth of his shallow breathing against the crook of her neck, she winced as he remained on top of her, bringing his fingers against her cheek.

"You are mine forever."

…

 **Thank you to Nirvana14, and Pwashington for reviewing!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal and Lucifer fanfic's. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 15

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 15**

 **Song(s): In Your Room (Depeche Mode)**

 _(Flashback)_

" _ **AVE SATANI! PRAISE TO HE WHO HAS REVEALED THE CHILD'S PATH TO GREATENESS!"**_

" _ **AVE SATANI!"**_

 _Wincing at the high-powered cheer that rang out over the elegantly dressed dinner table, Melanie kept her eyes downcast as she refused to raise her wine class._

" _MELANIE! RAISE YOUR GLASS!"_

 _Hearing her husband's biting whispered words at her side, she avoided John Lyons eyes as he sat his wine glass down._

" _My dear, you are not hungry?"_

 _Breathing deeply as she pushed her plate away, Melanie sat her back straight against her chair as she shook her head._

" _I don't want anything from you, any of you" she breathed, glaring at Ann as the red lip sticked woman smiled._

" _Now now Melanie, you may be the mother of our Savior's future bride, but you must still keep your respect to us all" she smiled, lowering her dark eyes onto the young woman's face as Melanie rose to her feet._

" _If you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to be that little girl's mother" she spat, watching as Ann snapped her fingers. Catching sight of a middle-aged woman being escorted by a tall, broad shouldered man, Melanie took a step backwards as she watched John dab at the corners of his mouth with a dark red napkin._

" _Melanie, you'll forgive what may seem like our, overbearing nature, but no one will be alone with young Isabella without Nigel and Ms. Helfer, her new Governess" he spoke, watching as Melanie threw her eyes onto Paul._

" _I want to see my daughter!"_

" _Oh, you can Melanie, just under watchful, careful eyes."_

 _Feeling all sets of eyes on her face as she watched Nigel offer a hand for her to leave the room first, Melanie fought back the tears in her eyes as she knew what she had to do for her daughter._

 _I have to get you out of here Isabella…_

 _Somehow_

…

 _Hotel Chelsea, 222 W 23_ _rd_ _St, New York, New York…_

Slowly opening her eyes, the young woman rolled over and felt the warmth of the man sleeping next to her, the back of his hand resting against her naked shoulder. Staring at his closed eyes before moving down to his bare chest, she watched the steady rise and fall of his breathing as he looked so at peace.

Gently pushing the comforter off, Kate swung her bare legs off the edge of the bed before rising to her feet. Moving into the dark bathroom, she closed the door behind her as she winced, sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

 _Twice more at his initiation, and once by mine_ she thought, remembering the deep hunger she had felt while steadying herself around Damien's hips, feeling his warm hands gripping her waist as he nipped at her breast bone while she moaned against his ear. Turning on the faucets, she stepped inside the shower and relished the hot water on her skin as she ran her fingers through her hair.

 _You shared a bed with Damien Thorn last night_

Feeling the water running over her shoulders and down her breasts, Kate leaned her forehead against the coolness of the tiled wall as she allowed the voice to speak.

 _You are going to bring about His becoming, and it will be glorious_

Closing her eyes as she let the water run down over her face, she felt the lurch in her stomach as she heard the voice in her head speaking to her just as calmly as it had the night previous.

"He thinks, he is the Antichrist…" she whispered, shutting off the faucets before grabbing a towel. Wrapping it around her chest, she slowly pulled open the door and was pleased to see Damien still deeply asleep.

 _Four times…unprotected_

 _I can't get pregnant, not with everything happening around me_

 _Can I get Plan B from any pharmacy?_

Drying off quickly, she dressed in her discarded clothes from the floor and grabbed her wallet, phone, and sunglasses before looking back to the bed.

 _God I'd love to just crawl back in there with him_

Blinking quickly at her thought as she moved towards the door, she reached out and twisted the handle, pulling to no avail.

"What…"

Twisting the knob, she reefed hard and swore as the door refused to open.

 _It's not locked_

 _Why the fuck won't it open?_

Reefing hard once more, Kate threw her bag down behind her as she slammed a hand hard against the wood, causing Damien to stir.

"Where…are you going?"

Hearing his tired words as she slammed her fist once more, Kate stood back and threw her hands up onto her hips as she stared at the handle.

"No where it appears" she spat, hearing Damien's groan as he rose to his feet. Feeling his body nearing hers as she held her breath, she mentally tried to will the door open as Damien brought his fingers up against her jaw. Turning her chin, he captured her lips with hunger before letting his fingers fall to his side as he walked towards the bathroom.

 _I wanted to be gone before you woke up_

"Have you showered already?"

Hearing his question, she felt her stomach flip as she thought of shedding her jeans and top to join him.

"I…have."

Hearing the faucets running, Kate tried the door handle once more and swore loudly before sitting down heavily in the chair near the balcony window.

 _Has he locked us in here?_

Raising her eyes as Damien entered the bedroom with a towel around his waist, she couldn't help but glance once more at the twisted-up bedsheets as he casually tossed his towel down onto the floor.

"The door is stuck by the way."

Hearing her words as he pulled on his jeans, he caught her eyes lingering over his torso as he rounded the foot of the bed before taking up his black t-shirt.

"How are you feeling?"

Feeling the color on her cheeks as she knew he was referring to her lost virginity, Kate crossed her legs and watched as he ran his fingers over his wet hair.

"Like I could spend a full day in those sheets with you" she whispered, catching his smirk as he came to stand in front of her.

"That, can be easily arranged."

 _That's not what I wanted to say…_

"That's…I told you the door was stuck. I tried opening it, and it won't budge."

Narrowing his eyes as he walked to the door in question, Damien twisted the handle with his fingers and gently pulled. Looking into the hallway before holding the door open, he looked to Kate and noticed the puzzlement crossing her features as he closed it softy.

"Perhaps the lock was on?"

 _No_

 _There was no lock on_

 _In fact, we didn't even lock it last night before we…_

"Kate?"

Raising her eyes onto his, she stared blankly before feeling his palm against the side of her cheek.

"I'm hungry."

…

 _Best Bagel & Coffee, 225 West 35_ _th_ _Street, New York, NY…_

Taking a sip of her coffee, Kate felt Damien's eyes staring at her from over the rim of his cup as she felt the vibration of her mobile in her back pocket.

"You called me Isabella last night" she began as she ignored the buttered toast that was sat in front of her.

"You addressed me as 'My Lord.'"

"Why would I do that?"

Hearing Kate's whisper, Damien betrayed no hint of emotion on his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"Because you are a part of my future" he replied, taking up his coffee.

 _Jesus_

 _What does that mean?_

"Damien, do you really believe that you might be the Antichrist?" she whispered, catching a flash of interest in his eyes.

"As much as I keep telling myself no, it's all I think about. My memories from childhood, what I've seen, what has happened around me, what follows me, what I know I am capable of…it all makes sense."

"Will you tell me about it all?"

Finishing the last dregs of his coffee, Damien reached forward and positioned the plate of toast directly in the middle of the table as he handed her a piece.

"Eat."

"I'd rather go to Armitage Global and talk to this Ann Rutledge" Kate spat as Damien shook his head.

"I don't want you anywhere near _that_ …woman" he growled, finishing his piece of toast as he shook his head to no more coffee.

"If she was the one that told you my name was Isabella, then she knows all about me. Maybe, she knows…about the source of my voices and why I see things" she began as Damien shook his head once more.

"I said, no."

 _Fine_

 _Then I will see her myself_

"Right, well. I guess I see you around?" she questioned, watching Damien rising to his feet at the same time.

"I think it would be a good idea Kate, for you to stay with me, until further notice."

"Damien I…"

Staring into his eyes, she felt the pull almost immediately as she nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess I could take the couch" she muttered, feeling the man's arm bumping into hers.

"Absolutely not."

…

Taking her mobile out of her pocket, Kate scanned her eyes over the missed phone calls and unknown text messages as she stopped on the sidewalk.

"Something wrong?"

Hearing Damien's question as she ducked into the shade of a business overhang, Kate read over the text message sent from James Shay as she felt Damien against her arm.

 _Protect her Damien, and She will do the same_

"The Detective that is in charge of investigating what happened at my apartment wants to speak to me" she breathed, watching Damien taking his keys out of his pocket.

"I will meet you back at your place later on?"

Catching his curious eye as he refused to move out of her way, Kate tucked her phone into her back pocket as she pulled her sunglasses down over the bridge of her nose.

"I don't need a ride, I can hail a cab."

Thumbing his finger over his keys, he selected a square silver one before holding it out to her.

"Yours now I guess."

Slipping the key into her pocket, she walked up and lightly brushed her lips over Damien's as she felt his fingers along her bicep.

"Tonight, we will sort this all-out" he breathed, stepping aside as he threw a hand out, watching a cab slowly to the side of the sideway curb.

Breathing deeply as she felt her head clearing as they rounded the corner, she couldn't help but turn around, even though she knew Damien was well out of sight.

"I want to change the address, take me to Armitage Global on Broadway" Kate spoke as she knocked on the glass divider, catching the driver's attention.

 _You can tell me everything you know Damien Thorn, but this Rutledge woman needs to answer my questions in person_

…

 _Armitage Global, 234 Broadway, New York City…_

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Handing over the last of the bills from her wallet, Kate found herself standing in front of a cluster of office buildings in the downtown core as her eyes fell on a large carved sign advertising Armitage.

Spying nearly everyone dressed in three-piece suits and skirts clutching briefcases and designer bags, Kate slowly climbed the stairs and pushed open the revolving door, feeling the coolness of the busy foyer as she stood aside to get her bearings. Moving her eyes around the walls to try and find some sort of a building directory, she spied a security desk and decided that was her best course of action.

"Excuse me, which floor would I find Ann Rutledge's office on?"

Raising his tired eyes, the guard sighed as he opened his mouth to speak, ready to speak the dictated script that he spoke to anyone who mentioned the name Rutledge.

"There is no woman working here in this building with that name."

Narrowing her eyes as she was taken aback by the guard's quick response, Kate laid a hand flat on the counter and observed the well-dressed traffic.

"I was told on very good authority, that she does work here" she challenged, catching the guard's eye as he stared at her in confusion.

"Would you like to know on whose authority?"

Cocking an eye at the young brown-haired woman as she tasted Damien's name on her lips, Kate leaned in close as she felt her mobile vibrating in her pocket.

"Damien Thorn."

Feeling the dryness in his throat as he quickly rose to his steel toed booted feet, the guard straightened his stained tie as he peered with interested into her face.

"What is your name?"

 _Is this going to get me somewhere?_

Chewing on her words as she watched a group of women in black suits exiting out of the elevator, Kate felt the ends of her lips pulling up into a smirk as she spoke a name she had never known to belong to her.

"Tell her, Isabella, wants to meet her."

…

 **Thank you to Brookeworm3, Pwashington, Bug813, Nirvana14 for reviewing!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal and Lucifer fanfic's. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

…..

Brookeworm3: Thank you so much for loving more than one of my stories! It's a shame Damien is not shown more love on this site.

Pwashington: Thanks for your review!

Bug813: Thanks so much for your support in reading and reviewing!

Nirvana14: Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 16**

 **Song(s): Mercy Street (Virgin Magnetic Material Remix) Peter Gabriel**

 _Armitage Global, 234 Broadway, New York City…_

Watching the color draining from the security guard's face as she said the name Isabella, Kate felt the corners of her lips pulling into a grin.

"Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing that there _is_ an Ann Rutledge that does work here in this building."

"Do…do you have proof of your identity?"

Narrowing her eyes as the guard nervously adjusted the tie around his thick neck, Kate tapped her fingers against the counter before walking steadily towards the elevators.

" **WAIT!"**

"Try and stop me, if you dare" she growled in a low tone, narrowing her eyes as she stared straight into the man's heavy-set face.

Watching the young woman pressing a single finger against the door button, he watched with a heavy chest as his ears picked up the pattering of hard nails on the marble floor followed by a few gruffs as two large Rottweiler dogs jogged towards the elevators. Stepping past the stainless-steel doors and into the elevator, she didn't bat an eyelash as she lowered her eyes onto the two dogs as they entered in with her.

"Hello friends" she whispered, watching the doors firmly closing. Staring at the buttons on the reflective wall, she took a step backwards as one of the hounds jumped up and pressed the top floor button.

"Good girl."

…

 _Mott Street, Chinatown, New York City…_

Stepping out of the yellow taxi cab, the handsome young man turned back around and handed a folded twenty-dollar bill in through the passenger window as he waved his hand away to the change.

Turning around as he raised his eyes up onto the fifth-floor walkup, Father Thomas Mallory breathed deeply as he felt the negative energy emitting from the brick work. Pulling his white Priest collar out from his leather jacket pocket, he fastened it quickly around his neck as he mouthed a quick prayer from _Ezra_.

"The hand of our God is for good on all who seek him, and the power of his wrath is against all who forsake him."

Taking a deep breath as he walked towards the door, he pulled it open and began to climb the stairs, making sure to keep close to the wall.

 _So much pressure in my head_

Bringing his fingers up against his temple as he reached the fifth floor, Thomas rounded the corner and abruptly halted in his steps.

 _What is here?_

Closing his eyes, he could feel the abundance of negative energy surrounding him as he stared down the hallway towards the yellow caution taped apartment that once belonged to Kate and Sosie Millar.

 _(Flashback)_

" _I have to get her out of the country Tom. All it takes is one person to accept a bribe and they will find us" Melanie stressed as she looked over to her three-year-old daughter sleeping across two plastic chairs and covered with a red blanket._

" _And they have people everywhere."_

 _Feeling Tom's hand squeezing her shoulder, the young Mother had promised herself that she wouldn't cry in front of her childhood friend, but as she watched Isabella stir before settling her head back down on the rolled-up coat for a pillow, she let the tears fall down her cheeks._

" _Melanie, you got her out. You got both of you out of that…devil worshipping cult that would have taken Isabella away from you and you would have never seen her again. You, are a hero" Thomas Mallory whispered softly as he felt Melanie leaning against his side._

 _Wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she cried, he moved his eyes onto the tiny child and softened his stare as he wondered how in the hell, they would keep her safe from her destiny as the partner of the Anti-Christ…_

Opening his eyes as he started to slowly walk down the hallway, he pulled out a small glass bottle of holy water from the river Jordan and clutched it in his palm as he neared the apartment. Standing in front of the wooden door, he spied stains of black smoke along the edges of the frame as he pulled down the caution tape. Pushing the door open as he stepped over the threshold, he felt the low growl radiating all around him as he reached out and touched a light fingertip against the upturned chair in the middle of the floor.

Opening the bottle of holy water, he made the image of the cross on the upturned end before christening himself with the four points.

"That's right" he whispered, smirking as he listened to the growl dying around his feet.

Moving around as he occasionally flicked the glass vile of holy water on burnt objects, he mouthed a continuous prayer as he moved towards the charred remains of the living room and dining room. From the filed police report he had had sent to the Church in Toronto, he knew that Sosie had been alone in the apartment, and that according to her statement, she had been unable to break through the living room window before the gas and flames from the kitchen caused the explosion.

Stopping just inside the alcove, he stared at the burnt objects littered around the room before hearing shuffling footsteps from the outside hallway.

"More Police?

Turning his head as he heard an elderly man's voice, Thomas moved towards the front unit door and caught sight of a hunched back Chinese male adjusting a grey cloth page boy cap on his head.

"Have the Police been here recently?" Thomas questioned as the man gave him a tired bored look.

"Last week, with the tall skinny girl."

 _Tall skinny girl…_

 _Kate?_

"Did anyone die?"

Shuffling towards the end of the hallway towards the staircase door, he watched as the man started to shake his head in agreement.

"Oh yes, not here though. No, no…. the Hounds took her away."

 _The Hell Hounds_

"How do you know she's dead?"

"Everyone knows."

Hearing the old man's chuckle as he turned and pushed open the stairs, Thomas listened to the man's disappearing footsteps before he turned and stared back into the apartment.

 _You won't find anything here Priest_

Steadying his nerves as he heard the low growl speaking to him once more, Thomas emptied the last of the Holy water along the wooden threshold before he closed the door firmly. Pushing the building door open as he slipped on his black sunglasses, he reached up against his throat and pulled off his collar before stuffing it back into his jacket pocket.

 _I have to find the hospital Sosie died at_

 _I have to find the Detective in charge of the scene_

 _And I have to find Kate_ _before they do…_

…

 _Armitage Global, 234 Broadway, New York City…_

Walking down the hallway flanked by the two Rottweilers, Kate ignored the curious glances and down right stares as she strode confidently towards the main reception area of Armitage. Spying a lone young woman dressed in a sharply cut black pinstripe suit, Kate laid a single hand on the counter and felt a lick against her fingers from one of the hounds.

"I am here to see Ann Rutledge."

Dropping the files that she had gathered in her arms, Sarah stared with wide eyes as she felt her breathing becoming labored.

"Oh…my God…."

Rolling her eyes as Sarah took a shaky seat behind her desk, she grabbed at her phone receiver without breaking eye contact as she noticed Veronica passing by the door. Holding her breath as she punched in Ann's personal mobile number, she listened to the rings as she took in the young woman standing on the other side of the counter.

 _She's young and pretty_

 _Just like Ross's photographs_

"Did you want to have a seat? She may not be in the building" Sarah whispered in a shaky voice.

 _But that won't stop her from taking the company helicopter to get here if it concerns you_

Taking a light seat on the edge of the chair, Kate laid her arms on the rests as she watched the two hounds take their place on either side of her. Patting her fingers along the Rottweiler's ear, she felt its tongue against her fingers as Sarah stood behind the counter.

"Ms. Rutledge will be here in about twenty minutes. She apologizes for having to make you wait M'am. Would you like a drink?"

 _A drink? Why does that sound like she is offering me more than just a glass of water._

Rounding the corner as she folded her hands behind her back, Kate watched as the young woman appeared to be greatly flustered.

"Please M'am, let me show you into the boardroom and I will bring you anything."

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

Standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows looking down over the downtown core of the city, Kate felt the power radiating from her eyes as she stared at the cars and tiny specks of human beings walking down along the sidewalks.

 _Your view from his side will be so much better_

Hearing a light knock on the closed door, Kate turned around and found herself staring into a pair of dark eyes framed by long dark shoulder length hair, and blood red lips. Running her eyes over the cut of the woman's black suit, Kate remained silent as Ann slowly closed the door behind her.

"It's really you…"

Hearing the emotion in the older woman's voice, Kate narrowed her eyes as she watched the woman walking towards her.

"Are you Ann Rutledge?"

Hearing the young woman's question as she folded her hands together, Ann smiled as she watched Kate crossing her arms over her chest.

Staring into the older woman's face as she neared, Kate lowered her eyes onto the large crystal that dangled around her neck before swallowing hard.

 _I've seen that necklace before…_

Blinking quickly as she focused her attentions back in the boardroom, Kate felt the chill in the air as she looked to the sleeping hounds on the other side of the room.

"You are even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined Isabella" Ann smiled as she held out her hands.

"My name is Kate, not Isabella" she spat catching Ann's grin.

"No, it's not. Your name _is_ Isabella."

Hearing the challenge in the woman's voice as she continued to walk towards her, Kate uncrossed her arms as she heard a low groan from the sleeping hounds.

"Did you really think it was a coincidence that you two were on the other side of the world at the exact same time? You were meant to see him, you were _meant_ to draw his attraction."

 _Him as in…_

"I talk of Damien Thorn, the Antichrist."

 _I wish she would stop fucking smiling_

 _This shit isn't funny at all_

"Damien is a very impressive man who will do many great things in his time. He is going to be a great leader in this world and you are going to bring about his becoming."

 _I've heard these words before…_

"Why are you feeding him this Antichrist bullshit?"

Hearing the spite in Kate's voice as she folded her hands across her front, Ann moved towards the windows, stopping slowly to allow one of the hounds to lick the back of her hand.

"My dear, this is not bullshit. Not in the slightest. Damien Thorn is the marked Antichrist and you know for certain, that he is."

 _I have seen the Mark of the Beast_

Narrowing her eyes as she took out her mobile phone, Kate checked the time before thumbing in a quick text message.

"Damien is right. You are fucking insane. Plain and simple" she spat, striding across the floor towards the door.

"Why do you think the hounds have allowed you to live?"

Halting in her steps as she gripped the door handle, Kate turned around and watched as Ann took a seat at the table, folding her hands together in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Isabella. The Hell Hounds have protected you, stood by you, guided you. With anyone else, they would have torn their throats out. You are a very special young woman, vital in Damien's life even if you both don't see it yet" she began as Kate scoffed and held up a hand.

"Stay away from me, or I will call the police" she challenged, catching the annoyance spreading across Ann's red stained lips.

"Why does everyone think the police are the end all solution? What would you say Kate if I told you that many officers of the law are faithful followers of Damien?"

 _She is psychotic_

Moving her eyes back down onto the large crystal that hung around the woman's neck, she couldn't stop staring as Ann smiled and gently touched the stone.

"The first time I held you in my arms, your little fingers couldn't stop pulling at it."

 _What?_

"You're telling me that you first met me as an infant?" she gasped, feeling her fingers falling off the door handle as Ann nodded her head.

"You wouldn't stop squirming in your Mother's arms, so I ask her to let me hold you."

"You…you're lying."

Rising to her feet before pushing her chair in, Ann crossed her arms over her chest as she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Your mother stole you before you were introduced to Damien. She fed you all the Christian Jesus is High bullshit, and kept you from your true fate before we had to chance to…"

" **STOLE ME?!"**

 _Yes Isabella, s_ _tole you_

Shaking her head as she felt her mouth falling open, Kate gave a sharp shrill whistle towards the Hounds as they sat to attention.

"You are out of your fucking mind" she growled, throwing open the door as the Hounds started to bark. Halting her steps as she turned around, she felt a cool breeze whip across her cheek as she felt the vibration of her mobile in her pocket.

 _Is that you Damien?_

"This, is not a joke and I would advise you to think seriously on your future here" Ann spoke, narrowing her eyes as the Hounds slowly walked to her side.

"You can't be serious…"

"I am deadly serious, and we have much to discuss. You, me, and Damien."

Ripping her phone from her back pocket, Kate brought up Damien's name and pressed the call button as she brought the device up against her ear.

"Kate…where are you?"

Hearing Damien's sharp voice on the other end of the line, she felt her stomach twisting as she stared at Ann.

"I am at Armitage Global with Ann Rutledge" she breathed, hearing the low growl in his voice as she watched a smile crossing the woman's lips.

"I told you not to fucking go there!"

Listening to Damien's curse as she stood on the door's threshold, Kate nodded her head as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Come get me Damien."

…

 **Thank you to Brookeworm3, Nirvana14, and Nemesis Horizon for reviewing!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal and Lucifer fanfic's. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. Next chapter will start to get a bit more horrific!**

…

 **Brookeworm3: I have bookmarked Merlin on my Netflix just for Bradley James!**

 **Nirvana14: Thank you for your review!**

 **Nemesis Horizon: I wish Damien was shown more love on the Fanfiction site. Thank you so much for your positive words!**


	18. Chapter 17

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 17**

 **Song(s): Blue (Fjord)**

…

 _Armitage Global, 234 Broadway, New York City…_

Hearing Damien's line go dead, she couldn't help but smile as she pocketed her mobile.

"He is coming for me" she spoke calmly, feeling a sense of safety with the mentioning of his name.

 _Safe and secure_

"I'm glad that he is. But then, he would do _anything_ for you Isabella" Ann smiled as she pulled out a black leather chair that sat pushed in at the boardroom table.

"What it must feel like for you when you are near him…"

Hearing the woman's whispered words as she watched her pull out three more leather chairs, Kate narrowed her eyes as she felt a chill passing over her shoulders.

 _What do I feel when I am around Damien Thorn?_

 _How about, that I feel like my whole body is going to explode when he looks at me with those hard-blue eyes_

 _Or when our lips first touched, I hungered for nothing more in this world_

"His seat is at the head of the table. Your place is at his right side. Your children would take their respective places in order of birth."

 _Children?_

 _Damien, please get here fast…_

Sucking in a deep breath as she watched Ann lightly touching her fingertips against the back of the chairs, she counted out Damien's seat before her own.

 _Two more seats_

 _Two children…_

"You are a crazy bitch" Kate spat before ripping open the boardroom door behind her. Marching down the hallway past the secretary's desk, she caught the seated woman struggling to her feet before knocking her chair over.

"Should I call security M'am?"

Hearing the secretary's concern as she opted for the staircase instead of the elevators, she felt the beating of her heart quickening as she roughly pushed open the door and bounded down the concreate stairs.

 _Okay, get out of this building as fast as you can_

 _Don't stop for anyone…_

 _Except for Damien_

"Damien…"

Letting out a slow breath as she reached the bottom stair, Kate leaned her back against the cool wall and closed her eyes.

"But he is the cause of all this…"

 _If he is the Antichrist_

"The Antichrist…Jesus…"

 _How can I really believe any of this?_

 _How could I not?_

 _It would explain everything_

Feeling her palms becoming sweaty as she rubbed them together, she turned and reached out for the crash bar just as the heavy door was forcefully pushed open. Feeling a hand on her upper arm as she nearly fell backwards, Kate stared into Damien's eyes as she caught the scowl spreading across his lips.

Clutching at the front of his shirt, she felt the fingers of his hand gripping hers as the door closed behind him.

"I told you not to come here!"

Hearing the venom in his voice as he stared down into her face, she felt his fingers cupping the side of her cheek as he brushed her lips with his.

 _He would do anything for you Isabella_

"Let's leave. I want to get out of here."

Hearing her words as he raised his eyes to the stairs, he felt Kate's fingers squeezing his own as she moved towards the door.

"What did she say to you upstairs?"

"Not here Damien, let's just go."

Feeling the young man taking a step towards the staircase, Kate roughly pulled Damien's arm as she felt the growl in her throat.

"If we don't leave now Damien, I will hurt her."

Throwing his eyes onto the young woman at his side, Damien felt the nails of her fingers digging into the palm of his hand as he pulled open the door.

 _I will come back for you Ann Rutledge_

 _Mark my words_

Striding quickly through the crowded foyer as they stepped around the business attired men and women, Kate moved her eyes onto the security desk and was pleased to see the guard absent. Feeling Damien's fingers entwining around hers as he pulled her along, she took a gulping breath of the hot New York City air the second they exited the main Armitage doors.

"I'm parked around the corner, the Wrangler Jeep."

 _I want to leave this city…_

Looking down to his fingers interlaced with Kate's, he couldn't help but squeeze lightly as he pulled his keys out of his jeans. Unlocking the doors, he pulled open the passenger side door and watched as the young woman folded herself in while keeping her eyes straight.

"I want to leave the city."

Hearing her words as he caught her eye, Damien leaned lightly against the door frame as he felt his mobile vibrating in his back pocket.

 _I know you do_

 _I could stand to leave as well_

"My, parents owned a house in Middletown here in the state" he began as Kate moved her eyes onto his face.

"Will they be there?"

"They're dead."

…

 _27 Lorelei Drive, Middletown, New York…_

 _2 hours later…_

Feeling the Wrangler slowing down as she stared out her window, Kate watched as they pulled into a tree lined driveway. Feeling the vehicle slowing to a halt, she stared up at a white, two story home with a red painted door and windows framed with dark blue shutters.

Hearing Damien's door shut, she watched as he rounded the hood of the Jeep before pulling open her own door.

"We're here."

Following behind as he navigated up the stone walkway, Kate drew her eyes up onto the house and immediately felt at home.

 _I could live here_

Climbing the three concreate steps to stand in front of the red door, she stood behind Damien as he inserted a key and twisted the handle.

 _Mama…Mama!_

Hearing a small child's cry as she watched Damien step over the threshold, she froze as she heard the cry again.

"Do you hear that?"

Cocking his head at her as he stood inside the dark house, Kate knew from the confusion in his eyes that he didn't hear what she was hearing.

 _I hear children_

"Two years ago, I had everything in the house put in storage. I haven't done anything with it since."

Stepping inside, she heard the door close behind her without physical touch as she smelt the faintness of Damien's cologne.

"Do you have any memories here?"

Tucking the keys back into his jean pocket, Damien shook his head slowly as he avoided her eyes.

"I've never lived here. From what I understand, when my Father was to be finished with his posting in Britain, we were to come back here."

She could detect the hint of something almost resembling sadness.

"How old were you when they died?" she questioned, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on his square, clean shaven jaw.

"Five."

 _It's almost sadness, but a sadness of never actually knowing his Mother and Father_

Nodding her head as she scanned her eyes around the foyer, she moved past Damien and into the living room to see that it was devoid of furnishings as well.

 _There's nothing to sit on?_

 _Most likely nothing to eat either_

"There are no beds upstairs if you were thinking to staying the night" his voice broke out as Kate touched her fingers against the wooden banister.

"I just…didn't want to go back to your place. I think that Rutledge woman knows where you live."

"She does."

 _Just great_

Letting out a deep sigh as she felt Damien's hand, Kate closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath against the back of her neck.

 _What it must feel like for you when you are near him…_

Feeling his lips trailing along the side of her neck, she felt the rumble of deep hunger in her stomach as Damien smiled against her flesh.

"There is nothing to eat in the house so we'll have to go out."

"Can we get something and bring it back?"

…

 _8:12pm_

Sitting cross legged on the floor with her back pressed up against the cool white wall of the living room, Kate glanced at the raised red brick fireplace before hearing Damien popping open the last takeout box of Chinese.

"Tell me about yourself."

Hearing the man's question as she took up a set of chopsticks from the paper bag, Kate twisted open a bottle of Evian water as she thought of where to start.

"I was born in Toronto Ontario, twenty-two years old, five foot nine" she began as Damien wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"What made you want to become a Photographer?"

Chewing silently on the pea shoots in her mouth, she watched as he stretched out his jeaned legs before crossing them at the ankle.

"I was enrolled in a Bachelor of Journalism program at Humber College because I always loved telling stories, creating characters, investigating, but it was taking pictures that spoke to me. Having a picture tell more of a story than a written paragraph" she added as Damien chewed, watching her.

"I left after one semester."

Raising an eyebrow as he reached for his bottle of water, Damien nodded his head as he asked the next obvious question.

"You didn't like it?"

Shaking her head as she watched him take a generous sip of his water, Kate stretched out her own legs as she wished for anything that would act as a pillow for her lower back.

"One doesn't need years of college to be able to take a meaningful picture. I really only entered college because at the time, I thought that was what's expected right after High School."

"What did you do after you left?"

Finishing the contents of her takeaway box as she sat it aside, she wanted nothing more than to move over beside him as she felt a stirring in her stomach.

"I took my leftover student loan money and bought a one-way ticket to China. Got a job teaching English as a second language for a year. I learned enough of the language and committed enough faux pas to appreciate the delicateness of culture and traditions before deciding to pursue freelance."

 _That's it_

 _That is me_

"What do you remember of your childhood?"

Feeling the sting of his question as he noticed her uncomfortableness, Damien took in a deep breath before moving over to sit beside her, bumping his arm against hers.

"I just want to know all about you, as this feels like…a first date" he muttered as Kate shook her head.

"I really don't remember my childhood. I don't remember my Father and only snippets of my Mother" she spoke, leaving out the painful last images of her Mother on her sixteenth birthday. The last day she ever saw her.

 _Oh…shit_

"Damien, when I was in the boardroom with Ann Rutledge, she mentioned that she had held me when I was a baby."

Hearing Kate's words, he stared down into her pale face as confusion crossed his features.

"That woman is nothing but a liar" he growled,

"But…she told you, you are the Antichrist."

Chewing silently for a full two minutes, Damien stared at the blank wall across the living room as he took in her words.

"And?"

"She's not lying about that."

 _You have the mark of the Beast_

 _I have the mark_

"She said I was going to bring about your becoming."

"Can we stop talking about this?"

Hearing the growl in his throat as he stabbed his chopsticks down into the takeaway container, Kate felt no fear at his side as she concentrated on her own thoughts.

 _She knew my Mother_

 _She knew her_

 _But how could she have possibly known her?_

Hearing a low sigh as she felt the warmth of his arm moving against hers, the young woman watched as Damien reached out for her fingers before bringing them up against his lips. Placing a light kiss on the back of her hand, he tightened his grip before opening his mouth to speak.

"I remember sitting on a private plane as a kid while doing homework for school. I was told, I was going to be meeting someone special" he spoke as he caught her eye.

"And now I can't help but think, that I was being taken to meet you."

Feeling as if all the air had been knocked out of her lungs, Kate watched as the man at her side leaned in close before brushing her lips with his own. Feeling the warmth of his breath as he pulled away, she slowly straddled his thighs before resting her hands on the sides of his cheeks.

"I am yours Damien Thorn."

Setting his food down on the floor as the loud sound of a motorcycle sped past the quiet house, Damien rested his hands on her hips before bringing up the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her breasts and tossing it aside on the floor. Bringing his lips down against her chest, she felt a shiver as he quickly rolled her over onto her back before rising up onto his knees.

"I'll be back in a minute."

 _Hopefully, he is grabbing condoms_

Watching him disappear around the corner, she heard the front door open just as a gust of wind swept across her face.

 _Here is wisdom_

Feeling the shiver running down her spine as she heard a car door slam, Kate rose to her feet as she felt a wetness along the inside of her arm. Looking down, she cursed as she took in the thin lines of blood running down the inside of her arm from the rounded loops of the three six's that Sosie had tattooed.

"Shit…shit…"

Looking around, she leaned down and took up a handful of unused napkins as she heard Damien's booted feet crossing the wooden floor.

"Kate?"

Pressing hard on the inside of her forearm as she raised her eyes up onto his face, she watched as he covered their distance in three large steps before pulling the napkin away, spying the blood.

"What happened?"

Hearing his question as she re-applied the pressure to her skin, she let him pull the napkin away just as he reached up and touched at the back of his head with a painful groan. Pulling his fingers away, they both stared at the red blood covering his fingers.

"What does this mean Damien?"

…

 _Armitage Global, 234 Broadway, New York City…_

"You just let her walk out of here?"

Feeling the anger growing as she narrowed her eyes, Ann walked with her hands folded behind her back towards the large floor to ceiling windows before staring down at the tiny specs of men and women carrying on with their evening routines.

 _If none of you are with Him, you will all die_

"She's not going anywhere without Damien John. You know that" she scolded, catching the older man's scowl as he rested his hands on the corner of the boardroom table.

"But you allowed her to leave. We have been chasing after her, trying to find her for years and you just let her go."

 _Listen for once in your life old man_

"You know the results of the pact. She has Damien's blood coursing through her veins which makes her just as powerful as him. Just as susceptible and just as drawn. He won't leave her side and she won't his. I have a man reporting back to me via text to say that they have gone to his parent's empty home in Middletown" Ann added as John still offered no reprieve in his eyes.

"We need them both here. They need to know what is to come. Reading some god damn chapter in a book written thousands of years ago will not suffice. I want you to bring them in tonight. No excuses" he began as he moistened his lips.

"Use Melanie if you have to."

…

 **Thank you to Pwashington, Brookeworm3, Nirvana14, Guest, and Guest for reviewing!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal and Lucifer fanfic's. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **SORRY I WAS MIA FOR THIS STORY. LIFE GETS IN THE WAY, GRRR….**


	19. Chapter 18

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 18**

 **Song(s): Once Upon a Dream (Lana Del Rey), Que Sera Sera (Pink Martini)**

…

 _Rochester, New York…_

Rolling over onto her side to face the wall, Melanie pursued her lips together as she twisted her hand in the fabric of the bedsheet, hearing it tear with the force of her fingernails…

 _Opening her eyes slowly as she heard the musical instruments of the orchestra slowly coming to life, Melanie blinked quickly to clear her cloudy vision as she watched a blur in white twirling around the marble dance floor in the arms of a man dressed all in black._ _Breathing in deeply as she watched the handsome young couple waltzing around the floor to the classical piece, Melanie struggled to sit upright as she watched her daughter moving comfortably in the secure arms of the Anti-Christ._

" _Isabella…._ _ **ISABELLA!**_ _"_

 _Chocking out her daughter's name, she watched as the young girl turned and focused her eyes in her direction for the briefest of moments._

 _She doesn't recognize me…_

 _Struggling against the length of rope that held her in place on the chair, Melanie watched as Isabella was swept around the ballroom in the arms of Damien Thorn._

 _She belongs to him_

 _My daughter belongs to the Devil_

 _Feeling something wet dripping down the inside of her fingers, Isabella looked down to her left hand and felt the breath catch in her throat as she spied red blood dripping onto the side of her white wedding gown. Moving around the floor as one, she felt Damien's arm tightening around her waist, drawing her closer against his chest as she raised her eyes onto his._

" _The number of the Beast…"_

 _Feeling Damien's fingers tracing over the bottom lobe of her ear, Isabella felt her breath catching as she closed her eyes and allowed his lips to capture hers with force._

" _NOOOOOOOO!"_

Throwing her eyes open as she sat up in her single bed, Melanie threw a hand up against her mouth and held in her scream as she felt the rage building up inside of her.

 _I have to get the hell out of here, I have to try…_

 _For my daughter_

…

Handing John a white teacup of black coffee, Ann took a seat on the edge of the cream coloured sofa before settling back to cross her legs.

"So, you had Isabella within feet of you, in the boardroom, and you just let her walk away?"

Narrowing her eyes at John's question, Ann studied the aging man seated across from her as he took a small sip of his coffee.

"Don't speak to me in that tone John. I watched her speak on the phone to Damien and then I watched the two of them leave together on the outside security tapes. We _know_ one hundred percent, that they are together. And that they are still together" she added catching John's curious glance.

"I have a man that followed them to Middletown here in the state. Twenty-seven Lorelei Drive belonged to Robert and Katherine Thorn, with their deaths, the house is in Damien's possession."

"Middletown is only…five hours away from here" John spoke lowly as Ann felt her lips twitching with a grin.

"And I have come up with a plan that we take Melanie to them, before bringing all three back here."

"You are confident that Melanie will go willingly?"

"No. She will be sedated. I don't trust that the moment she breathes in fresh air she won't try to get away."

…

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Standing in front of her single bed, Melanie stretched her arms up over her head before circling both her arms starting small before making larger circles just the same as she had done every morning for the past six years. Hearing muffled voices outside her locked door, she frowned before throwing her eyes onto the writing desk tucked away in the room corner. Moving quickly, she grabbed the small stub of sharpened pencil that was kept just beneath the drawer and tucked it in her palm.

Hearing the door handle turning, she stood tall as the security officer that guarded her room in the daytime, stepped aside to reveal Ann Rutledge, standing with her arms behind her back.

Furrowing her brow as she watched the woman enter the room, she felt her mind trying to organize her thoughts as she noted the day and time.

 _It's not Thursaday…_

 _So, why is she here?_

"Melanie, you know that I have treated you with the upmost respect over these last six years and in fact, I consider you very much like family" Ann spoke as Melanie slowly clenched her fists at her sides.

 _You bitch_

Keeping her eyes focused on Ann's blood red lips as she spoke, Melanie felt the woman's presence near her body as she walked around her.

"Isabella…or should I say, Kate, is currently held up with Damien in Middletown, no doubt becoming familiar with each other just as it should be.

 _I'm going to kill you_

 _God, just give me the chance…_

"And so, because you have failed to provide us any information on your daughter, my previous plan had been to just kill you. Take you out into the backyard of the compound, and have the guards put a bullet in your head."

Feeling the blood freezing in her entire body, Melanie stared without blinking as she watched Ann slowly reach out towards her shoulder before pulling her hand back in.

"Until, I thought of a better one. We are going to take you to Middletown, and use you, to draw out your daughter and Damien. And if they won't come out, I won't hesitate to threaten your life" she added, snapping her fingers as the security officer entered the room, taking out a pair of metal handcuffs.

 _This is my chance_

Breathing in deeply, Melanie quickly stepped aside and brought her elbow up directly into Ann's face, smashing into her nose as she brought the stub of pencil up between her thumb and forefinger, driving it hard with a loud scream into the neck of the guard. Hearing Ann's cry as she watched the woman throw up her hands against her face, she caught sight of the blood free flowing through her steepled fingers before a voice started screaming through her head.

 _ **MOVE!**_

 _ **FUCKING MOVE!**_

Running out of the bedroom that had been her home for the past six years, Melanie threw her eyes right and left before throwing herself forwards towards a winding staircase.

 _Please let me get out_

 _Please let me get out of here…_

 _(Flashback)_

" _I have to get her out of the country Tom. All it takes is one person to accept a bribe and they will find us" Melanie stressed as she looked over to her three-year-old daughter sleeping across two plastic chairs and covered with a red blanket from a donation box._

" _And they have people everywhere."_

 _Feeling Tom's hand squeezing her shoulder, the young Mother had promised herself that she wouldn't cry in front of her childhood friend, but as she watched Isabella stir before settling her head back down on the rolled-up coat for a pillow, she let the tears fall down her cheeks._

" _Melanie, you got her out. You got both of you out of that…devil worshipping cult that would have taken Isabella away from you and you would have never seen her again. You, are a hero" Thomas Mallory whispered softly as he felt Melanie leaning against his side._

 _Wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she cried, he moved his eyes onto the tiny child and softened his stare as he wondered how in the hell, they would keep her safe from her destiny as the partner of the Anti-Christ…_

Bursting out through a set of double doors that directly faced a large green hedge, she nearly tripped over a hole in the ground as she picked up on distant shouting before a female scream of orders erupted from near the fenced in corner of the yard.

 _I have to run_

 _I have to try and make it towards the far corner of the yard_

Taking in a deep breath Melanie took off as fast as she could from around the protection of the large hedge as she kept her eyes straight. Hearing the distant barking of dogs, she dared not to slow down or look behind her as she pumped her arms. Spying the metal fence, she threw herself against it before scrambling up the pockets, ignoring the pain of tearing flesh on her palms.

Staring down at the woman as she cleared the fence just in time before the Rottweilers snapped their powerful jaws at her feet, Ann Rutledge narrowed her eyes as she pushed her bloodied handkerchief tenderly against her nose.

 _Run Melanie_

 _Run as fast as you can_

…

 _27 Lorelei Drive, Middletown, New York…_

"What does this mean Damien?"

Hearing Kate's question, Damien stared down at the blood along his fingers before reaching out, gripping her arm hard.

"I felt nothing except wetness. I looked down and…"

"We have no answers hiding out here."

Glancing up into Damien's face, she stared into his blue eyes as she felt cold.

 _He means, that as long as we stay away from the city, we won't get any answers about any of this shit._

"What happens if she is waiting at your place?"

"You know that I would never let anyone hurt you Kate" Damien growled as she felt his bloodied fingers grazing along the bottom of her jaw.

 _I know Damien_

Gathering up all their dinner leftovers into a single brown takeout bag, she followed Thorn out the front door and nearly did a double take as she spied two Rottweiler dogs laying down on the grass of the front yard.

"This is the second time I have seen Rottweiler dogs. Damien? You saw the dog that was in the hallway at the Chelsea, right?"

Turning around as he opened the passenger side door, he moved his eyes over the roof of the Jeep as he saw the two animals.

"I was told, that the Rottweiler's we see following us, are Hellhounds."

 _What in the fuck are Hellhounds?_

"Damien, what is a Hellhound?"

"When I was five, I had a birthday party, and…there was a dog in the bushes. It was a Rottweiler, and it came from Hell to watch over me."

"Who, told you that?"

"Ann Rutledge."

 _That woman_

"What are we going to do Damien?"

Watching Kate sliding over the car seat, as she stared at the panting dogs, Damien rounded the front of the Wrangler before letting out a sharp whistle. Freezing as she watched the two dogs obediently approaching the vehicle, she turned around and sat on the edge of her seat as both animals jumped up onto the back seat. Hearing the panting of the dogs, she slowly held out a single hand as the larger of the two hounds gave it sniff. Feeling the dog's wet tongue licking her skin, she watched as the other animal nodded its head in agreement.

"We are going back into the city, and we are going to see a man named John Lyons whom I have known since I lived briefly in the White House."

"Wait…the Whitehouse? You lived at the Whitehouse?" Kate asked, watching in awe as Damien threw the Jeep into drive. Tucking his chin into his chest as he crafted his answer, he turned south towards the city and prepared himself for the nearly five-hour drive.

"After my parent's died, I was placed in the custody of my Father's college friend who happened to be the President at the time. I lived in the Whitehouse until I was eleven, then it was to my Uncle Richard's where I was sent to a military academy with my cousin Mark."

Taking in his words, Kate stared at his jawline as she heard the dogs laying down in the backseat.

"Is, Mark, still alive?"

"Yes."

Sitting in silence as she watched the small, quaint family houses passing by her window, she was reminded of something Rutledge had spoken of beside the boardroom table.

" _His seat is at the head of the table. Your place is at his right side. Your children would take their places in order of birth"_

 _But I don't want to be a Mother_

 _At least, not yet_

 _I'm only twenty-two_

"If anything is out of place in the loft, we will stay somewhere else in the city. In the morning, we will see John. If anything, he will at least listen to us."

…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Watching Ms. Helfer brushing Isabella's long brown hair as it fell out from between her withered fingers, Melanie stared with hatred as the woman typed up the loose strains with a piece of black ribbon._ _Hearing a throat clearing from the doorway, she moved her eyes onto the closed children's nursery room door as she spied Nigel standing tall with his arms folded across his front._

 _My daughter's bodyguard_

 _Hearing a firm knock on the door, she watched as Nigel stepped aside, allowing Ann to step over the threshold._

" _Isabella, you look beautiful" she smiled, catching the small child's smile as she pulled away from her nanny to twirl around in her red dress and black mary jane shoes._

 _They are taking her to Service._

 _Holding out her hand as the young child easily entwined her fingers, Ann focused her eyes on Melanie as she took in her thin pale face._

" _Good morning Melanie, how are you feeling?"_

" _You really have the gull to speak to me?" she challenged as Nigel cleared his throat._

" _Melanie, you know that you are always welcome to attend Service with us. I'm sure Isabella would like to see you there to support her" Ann spoke as Melanie narrowed her eyes._

" _Fuck you Rutledge, and fuck all of you Satan worshipers…"_

Crouching down behind a bush, Melanie scanned her eyes around the yard of the small house as she saw no one outside. Focusing her eyes on the laundry that hung from the clothesline, she scooted low and pulled down a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, quickly changing before stuffing her old clothing beneath the bush.

Spying a black hair elastic on the road, she grabbed it and threw her hair up in a ponytail as she disappeared back towards a cluster of bushes.

 _They would be out looking for me_

 _It would be best to move under the cover of darkness_

"How am I going to get into the city?"

Speaking to herself, she felt the hunger pains growling in her stomach as she spotted a library.

 _Right, get myself cleaned up, use a computer and get some addresses_

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

Feeling warm fingers against her cheek as she opened her eyes, she heard nothing as she raised her head and looked out into the blackness of her window.

"We're home."

 _Home_

Pushing open her door, she stepped out into the evening air and breathed in deeply as a distant blast of car horns met her ears. Feeling one of the hounds pushing its head against her hand, Kate caressed the dog's ears as she walked up to Damien. Taking his hand as they walked from the Jeep to the run-down brick building, she heard the dogs behind them as Damien pulled open the door.

"So far so good"

Hearing Damien's voice as they moved towards the elevator, Kate gripped his fingers tightly as she felt the words on the tip of her tongue.

"Rutledge told me something else."

Pressing the button in the elevator for the top floor, Damien watched as the door closed before turning to Kate.

"I don't want to talk about her anymore tonight."

 _I know I shouldn't even humor her, but…he has to know what she said_

"She said we were going to have children. Two to be precise and that they would have seats at the boardroom table with us."

Hearing Damien letting out a deep breath, she winced as he threw a closed fist out, striking the wall of the elevator as the lights started to flicker.

"I had to tell you Damien."

Stepping out into the dark corridor that would lead to the loft, Kate watched as the two hounds took off into the darkness making no noise as she caught sight of the dirty glass window that faced out towards the Meat Packing District. Hearing Damien taking out his keys, she stepped back from the door and watched as he entered. Standing alone in the corridor as she shoved her hands into her jean pockets, she looked for the dogs and swallowed hard as she realized they were gone.

 _Vanished into thin air_

 _Vanished, back into Hell_

"Kate?"

Closing the door behind her, she heard the lock turn without touch as she watched Damien shedding his zip up hoodie.

"No one is here, and it doesn't look like anything was touched."

Taking off her sweater, she felt Damien's eyes watching her as she moved towards the floor to ceiling glass tiled window that look out towards New Jersey.

 _He will reign for seven years here on Earth_

 _He will be the greatest tyrant the world has ever seen_

 _A figure of concentrated evil_

Taking a quick step backwards as she heard the low voice speaking in her head, she felt her back making contact with Damien's chest as he placed his hands protectively on her shoulders.

 _He will bring about the second coming of Christ_

 _And you will be at His side_

"I hope you are right about this John Lyons" Kate breathed, feeling Damien's lips nipping at the back of her ear. Lifting her arms, she allowed him to pull off her shirt as she felt the coolness of the loft air against her skin and the fabric of her bra. Turning around, she gave a small yelp as Damien lifted her up against him, feeling him supporting her weight as he backed her up against the concreate wall. Capturing his lips with her own, she pulled at the fabric of his t-shirt as he held her up with one strong arm while pulling at his belt buckle and zipper.

Closing her eyes as she let her head rest back against the wall, she sighed as Damien pushed into her, holding her up easily as she let out a deep breath.

"Damien….my great messiah…"

…

 **Thank you to everyone for following, and leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story the 2** **nd** **of every month while I write my Hannibal and Lucifer fanfic's. (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. Sorry for not updating, I had eye surgery and have been itching to get back to writing this story.**


	20. Chapter 19

I do not own anything related to Damien or The Omen series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to David Seltzer and A&E. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 19**

 **Song(s): Me and the Devil (Soap &Skin)**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Nineteen years previous…_

 _Looking over at the wrinkled face of her three-day old daughter laying peacefully in the toy doll straw basket she had bought for four dollars from the Salvation Army thrift shop, Melanie sighed as she brought her thumb up gently against Isabella's upper lip._

" _You could sleep through anything" she whispered, moving her eyes back out her passenger side window as she took in the familiar surroundings of the Walmart parking lot. Shifting around on the springs of the uncomfortable seat, Melanie winced before letting out a painful groan._

 _Though she was thankful for the extra day's stay courtesy of the Toronto Western Hospital on Bathurst, she couldn't help but keep her eyes peeled on the passing nurses outside the room door wondering if they had called Children's Aid to report their listed residence as the Red Door Family Shelter when they in fact, were living in their Ford Taurus._

 _Shifting again in her seat as she unbuckled her seatbelt, Melanie stared out her window as a few regulars who also lived in their vehicles began setting up for the late evening._

 _This is no place to raise our daughter_

 _Catching the wave of Maeve, a middle-aged woman with two cats snuggled in all cozy in the back window, Melanie parted her lips in a weak smile as the baby began to stir._

" _We need to find an apartment Paul."_

 _Hearing the words falling from her lips, she regretted them immediately as Paul threw the Ford into park and slammed his hands down on the wheel, causing the horn to honk._

" _Don't you think I know that Melanie? Don't you think I want to have a roof over our head and not be parking in fucking Walmart lots or Canadian Tire?"_

 _Throwing her door open, she turned back and carefully took out the straw basket, catching sight of her daughter's tiny hand reaching up._

" _I'm going to feed her."_

 _Slamming the door behind her, Melanie slipped her sunglasses down onto the bridge of her nose and strode across the lot, ignoring the curious eyes of parked vehicle owners and last-minute shoppers. Spying a wooden bench underneath a weeping willow tree, the young mother smiled as she took a seat and breathed in deeply._

 _In less than an hour it would be pitch black dark out, but the warmth of the night oddly surrounded her like a blanket. Smiling at the open blue eyes of her daughter, Melanie cooed quietly as she took her out and cradled her in the crook of her arm, adjusting her bra as she felt her child latching._ _Rocking gently back and forth as she listened to her newborn nurse, she raised her eyes to the sky and caught a distant flash of lightening that made her stomach sink._

" _Every night since you were born there has been a storm. Lightening and thunder, but no rain" she muttered to herself as she reached into the basket and pulled out the white blanket the hospital gift shop attendant had donated to her._

 _How could I be a proper mother to you Isabella without any of the basics?_

 _Feeling the warmth of the approaching storm air against her skin as she soothed her baby, Melanie watched as a car slowed while driving out of the lot, the driver staring intently in her direction._

" _Pervert."_

 _Hearing the sounds of shoes shuffling across the pavement of the lot, Melanie raised her eyes and watched as her husband approached carrying something in each hand. Standing in front of her, she noticed the folded up newspaper under his arm and an apple and granola bar in his left and right hand._

" _This is the last of our food. Tomorrow, we'll go the food bank" he spoke, watching her setting Isabella back down in her basket._

 _A lot of the stuff they give is canned or requires a microwave she noted, tucking the edges of the soft blanket up around the baby's chin. Looks like we'll be asking Maeve again for the use of her camp stove_

 _Catching another lightening bolt overhead as a deep rumble of thunder banged off the Walmart building Melanie felt Paul's hand slowly caressing her shoulder as she rose to her feet._

" _I have no desire to go back to any more shelters Melanie. We need to stay together as a family" he spoke, taking her hand as they started to walk back towards the Ford._

" _Have you noticed that since Isabella has been born, the weather has been storming every night?"_

 _Glancing at his wife's profile as they reached the car, Paul opened the passenger door and stood guard as the basket was securely snugged in between the two seats._

" _It's that time of year."_

 _Stepping back as she stared at her sleeping daughter's face, Melanie moistened her lips as she tucked her chin into her chest._

" _I've been having this weird feeling every since she's been born…"_

 _Pressing the palm of his hand against Melanie's back, Paul quickly kissed her ear as he turned towards their neighbor rounding the back of her camper._

" _You think too much on things Mel."_

" _Looks like another storm is coming tonight…better batten down the hatches" Maeve smiled as she shrugged a beige wool cardigan around her shoulders before grabbing a wooden spoon to stir two cans of Puritan Irish Stew that sat on the Coleman stove._

" _Is baby Isa sleeping?"_

 _Pulling on her own black thrift store sweater with the hole in the elbow, Melanie nodded her head as she stared with greed at the steam rising from the opened cans. Opening up her granola bar, she broke it in half and offered a piece to her husband as Maeve grabbed two chipped brown coffee mugs. Spooning in a few tablespoons of generic brand coffee, she grabbed a small pot of boiling water and filled each cup to the brim before handing the cups out._

" _I know your breastfeeding, but it's decaf and hot" she smiled, feeling Melanie's fingers wrapping around the cup as she nodded her head in thanks._

" _I have stew as well. A granola bar and an apple are not going to suffice…"_

…

 _11:57am_

Walking at a fast pace down East 51st Street, Melanie kept her eyes fixed firmly on the parish house of St Patrick's Cathedral as she passed a hot dog stand. Feeling the hunger pains in her stomach threatening to make her nauseas, she closed her eyes and held her breath as the sounds of church bells started to ring, signaling the beginning of noon Mass.

 _You have to speak to Thomas_

 _You_ _ **HAVE**_ _to speak to Thomas_

Walking up the stone steps to the front double doors, Melanie stood still before bringing up a hand to knock loudly. Hearing no response, she spied a small round doorbell and pressed it twice with her thumb.

 _Someone has to be here…_

"Can I help you?"

Hearing a female voice from an intercom, Melanie scanned her eyes around the door as she opened her mouth to speak.

"My…name is Melanie, and I need to use a phone. Please, it's urgent."

"There are payphones down the street."

 _Payphones down the street?_

 _Nice_

Sucking in a deep breath, the young woman clenched her hands into fists alongside her thighs as she wondered if the woman on the other side of the door could see her.

"Please, I'm being followed. My ex-husband threatened me and the police…"

Watching one of the wooden doors slowly opening, Melanie felt her body relaxing as she stepped over the threshold and into the stale, musty smelling stone and old wood building.

"You said you already called the police?"

Nodding her head as she heard the lock close on the door, Melanie relaxed her shoulders as she followed the petite blond woman further into the bowels of the house.

"Yes, but I need a phone please. It has to do with my safety and the safety of my daughter" she spoke, choking on her last word as she thought of the last time, she had seen Isabella in the flesh.

 _No, not Isabella._

 _Never again Isabella._

 _Her name is Kate_

"Of course, you can use the one in my office. My name is Clara" the woman spoke, offering a small smile as she held out her hand to shake.

"Melanie."

Taking a seat in the Secretary's chair, Melanie spun the telephone around and picked up the receiver, dialing a number she would never forget.

"St. Michael's Church, Leslie speaking,"

"Leslie my name is Melanie Jam…Lewin. It is important that I speak with Father Thomas Mallory immediately" she breathed into the receiver suddenly feeling panic growing in her body.

 _I've been locked away for six years almost seven_

 _What if Thomas is no longer there?_

 _What if he...gave up?_

Gripping the handle tightly as she listened to the breathing of the woman on the other end of the line in Toronto, Melanie closed her eyes as she waited to hear that there was no Thomas Mallory in residence.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lewin, but Father Mallory is away on personal business."

Breathing heavy as the woman on the other end spoke Thomas's name, Melanie felt her stomach sink as a million questions ran through her head.

"Where did he go?"

"I'm sorry M'am, but I can't disclose anyone's personal plans" Leslie spoke as Melanie cut her off quick.

"I am a friend of Thomas's. I've known him since early high school and it would be good if you could at least tell me what city he…"

"New York."

Gripping the phone tightly against her ear as the words flowed easily out of Leslie's mouth, Melanie slammed the phone down hard and folded her hands in prayer before bringing her hands up against her mouth, muffling her scream as the office door opened.

…

 _New York Police Department, 1 Police Plaza, New York City..._

"The Beast is here in New York City."

Whispering the words to himself as he handed the cab driver a twenty, Thomas ducked out of the backseat ignoring the man's curious stare as he stood on the curb, staring up at the front of the police station.

"I will instruct you and teach you in the way you should go; I will counsel you with my eye upon you. Psalm chapter thirty-two, verse eight" he whispered, taking a deep breath as he pulled open the door and stepped inside. Feeling the cool air on his face as he walked up to the information desk, Thomas took out his wallet and gave a smile to the uniformed officer.

"My name is Father Thomas Mallory, I am a Priest from St. Michael's Church in Toronto Ontario Canada, and I would like to speak to the officers who responded to the explosion on Mott Street in Chinatown."

Glancing at Thomas's identification as the officer nodded her head, Thomas stepped aside and folded his hands behind his back as he walked to the other side of the room, glancing at a small child, holding her father's hand.

 _Isabella…Kate…_

Hearing her name ringing out in his head, his thoughts ran to Melanie and the last kiss he had placed upon her forehead just as a door to his immediate right opened.

"Are you the Priest?"

Following the officer through the passcode entrance, Mallory kept his eyes firmly trained on the man's back as they weaved through multiple desks and cubbies. Halting in front of a desk piled high with files and multiple discarded coffee cups, Thomas sat in the offered chair as James Shay moved to stand behind his desk.

"I'm Detective James Shay, and your name is Thomas Mallory from Canada?"

"Yes. I am a Priest at St. Michael's. I knew both Kate Lewin and Sosie Millar and I was hoping to possibly get more information on what happened at the apartment."

Taking a seat as he pulled two files out from the top drawer of his desk, Shay nodded his head as he began to flip through the papers.

"The explosion was caused by gas. Kate Lewin had departed minutes earlier, but investigations into the source of the leak and the spread turned up nothing suspicious. Chalk it up to an old brick building not up to code and a landlord who kept putting off work orders" Shay spoke, closing one file before opening the cover of the second.

"How, did you know both women?"

Thinking over two possible answers as he locked eyes with Shay, Thomas crossed his legs as he felt his mobile phone vibrating in his pocket.

"I've known Kate, since she was a little girl. She and her mother attended my church. Sosie, I met later through a youth group of which she and Kate became friends and moved here to the city" he replied, looking down at the typed pages as Shay leaned back in his seat.

"Unfortunately, Sosie Millar committed suicide by throwing herself out of her hospital room window hours after she was admitted."

"Which hospital was that?"

"Lennox Hill, over on east 77th."

Feeling his stomach lurch with the confirmation that the young woman was in fact dead, Thomas reached up and scratched at the front of his neck, his fingers reaching behind the white square of his collar.

"Can I ask you Father, have you ever heard of a man by the name of Damien Thorn?"

Feeling the blood draining from his face, Thomas kept his lips firmly shut as he slowly shook his head.

"No, sorry."

 _Damien Thorn_

 _The forecasted Antichrist_

 _Kate's destiny_

"Right. Well the last known address I have where Miss. Lewin stayed is in Williamsburg across the bridge…"

Shaking firm hands with the collared man, Shay tapped his knuckles against the open file folder before closing it up and tossing it along with the other back into his drawer. Clicking his tongue against the inside of his cheek, the Detective glanced down at the clock on his desk before reaching a hand up to brush alongside his standard issue.

"Time to pay you a visit Mr. Thorn"

…

 _Damien Thorn's Residence, W 13_ _th_ _and Washington Street, Meat Packing District, NYC…_

 _1:01pm_

Slowly opening her eyes, Kate stared up at the concreate ceiling as she heard the running of water coming from the door less bathroom. Hearing Damien clearing his throat from the shower, she threw off the blood red comforter and rose to stand on bare feet before grabbing one of Damien's dark grey v-neck tshirts.

Padding down the concreate steps to the lower level, she found the kitchen along with a bag of ground coffee and a french press. Setting about with a stainless-steel kettle, she felt a presence around her that made her violently halt all activity. Breathing in deeply as she looked down to her right hand, she swore she felt invisible fingers caressing around her knuckles just as a tall shadow fell over the doorway.

"I was hoping you would have joined me in the shower."

Hearing Damien's words as she felt a shiver going straight down her spine, Kate breathed out slowly as Damien snaked an arm around her waist, drawing her against him as he quickly picked her up to sit on the edge of the counter.

"You smell so good…"

Hearing his animalistic growl as she felt his fingers pushing up the hem of the t-shirt she wore, Kate breathed against his throat as she froze once more.

 _Something is here around us_

 _Something dark_

"What…is that Damien?"

Hearing her whispered hurried words as she wrapped her arms around his neck, not in desired affection but in protection, Damien held her close as he closed his eyes, almost hearing the thumps of her heartbeat.

"It's the unseen force that surrounds us. I've felt it and have even seen it at work when I was a small child" he whispered against her ear as a cool breeze caressed Kate's cheek.

"It's not God that watches over you Damien…" she whispered, feeling his arm holding her tighter as he felt his lips spreading against the skin along her throat.

"Nor over you Isabella."

Blinking in surprise at the loud knocking on the front metal door of the loft, Kate slid off the edge of the counter as Damien took her hand.

"Stay here."

Nodding her head in silence as she watched Damien round the stone corner of the kitchen, she turned and looked around her, reaching for one of the knife handles that stood out in the butcher block.

 _If it's you Ann Rutledge, mark my words…_

Stepping up to the door as he listened for any noise on the other side, Damien slide open the lock just as a cold gust of air blew past his arm.

 _For this is my son, of whom I am well pleased_

Pushing the door open, his eyes settled on an unfamiliar pair of blue as he noticed the middle-aged man's slightly pocked face.

"Damien Thorn? My name is Detective James Shay. May I have a word with you?"

…

 **Thank you to everyone for following, reading, and leaving reviews!**

 **I will be updating this story on the 30/31** **st** **of each month now instead of the 2** **nd** **.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
